


You're the risk, I'll always take

by weavirtue



Series: Maggie, Cot and Tutu [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Conflict, Custody Arrangements, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Mentions of Cancer, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 72,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: This is my first multi chapter fanfic. It will be probably messy, and I already apologize for it. English is not my first language, so don't be assholes about it if there's mistakes.I just wanted to thank my girls from the fanfic enthusiasts group, because I would never have started to write this without their support.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fanfic. It will be probably messy, and I already apologize for it. English is not my first language, so don't be assholes about it if there's mistakes. 
> 
> I just wanted to thank my girls from the fanfic enthusiasts group, because I would never have started to write this without their support.

_Scott Moir wanted to be a dad._

 

 

 

 

Scott had always wanted a family, but never had the patient and time to build a proper relationship with anyone, a relationship strong enough to deal with a child. He had never found a person to trust enough with his heart, and even less with a child. He knew it was kind of unconventional, but when has Scott Moir done anything the right way? He had travelled to all the orphanage he could think of in the past 5 years, pulling list of criteria and then coming up short that he wanted to adopt a Canadian. He was selective and he knew it but if he was to spend the rest of his life, he needed to be sure of his choice. He had stopped travelling all over the world and focused on the orphanage in Canada. He knew he wanted a child, not older than 4 years old. He didn’t care about the gender. He wanted to have an instant connection with the child he would adopt. This is how he ended up in a small orphanage in London, Ontario.

It was the last orphanage on his list for the day. He still had 2 days left of visits but he felt different when the car stopped in front of a cute, homey-like house. He took out his briefcase and walked to the front door. He was wearing a simple white polo and dark jeans, casual but stylish. He rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. He kept having some kind of feeling throughout the wait, as if his subconscious knew something his conscious didn’t yet. The door opened on a lady of a certain age and a group of small kids, over-excited to have a visitor. Scott had learned during his previous visits that the kids all knew what those visits meant and were usually on their best behavior. He walked after the lady and smiled at the kids, touching as many as he could. He had learned, also, that he needed to do the first move towards the kids as to help them get out of their shells.

They started to let him know about the house as dictated the protocol, and soon enough Scott was being directed to the living area where each kids had a designated seat. This was the moment Scott would usually know if his visit would be short or really long. He sat and observed all the children, noting that some were over the top and too much for him to handle. Some were too old for his liking, but one little girl, silently sitting on her chair was looking straight at him, not doing anything more. Scott realized that was the only kid he hasn’t touched or talked to yet. He stood up and started walking in her direction only to be stopped by the house-taker. “She’s a tough one. You shouldn’t lose your time on her.” But Scott being Scott didn’t listen and sat on the floor right in front of her. “Hi!” He had waved a little and was happy to see the shadow of a smile pulling at her tiny lips. “I believe we haven’t met.” The girl couldn’t be older than 4 years old, and his heart was already melting at the array of emotions displayed on her face. “I’m Scott.” He reached out with his hand and waited for her to react. He was dying to get a reaction out of her because he could feel it in his heart that she was the kid for him. The little girl giggled and reached out to slip her hand in his. “Me Maggie” murmured the little girl turning a cute pink color. He heard one of the older kids murmur Margaret on his left and he smiled in thanks. She looked on the floor, embarrassed. “Do you want to go outside to talk?” Scott wasn’t sure what her level of speech was but Margaret seemed to understand as her head was bobbing up and down almost as soon as the word out had been out of his mouth.

He stood up and came to the realization that her small hand was still holding his and she was already walking to the back door, pulling Scott with her. She looked determined but shy at the same time and it was the cutest combination he had ever witnessed. They passed the group of older kids that were not in his age range and they all gasped at us, surely because Margaret was leading them out. Scott was surprised when Maggie pulled him down the stairs leading to the garden and walked by the chairs to a secluded spot behind some bushes were a bench was sitting.

She jumped on the bench and turned her body toward his, smiling a little bit more now that they were alone. Scott had a feeling he needed to be careful and patient with this little girl that was already weaving her way into his heart. She looked up, and at him as if he was such an amazing creature. From what he had seen, he knew that Maggie wasn’t appreciate from the others and therefore was spending a lot of her time alone. He squeezed the hand that was still in his and she giggled, trying to squeeze back with difficulties, as their hands were so different in size.

“So Maggie, let’s play a game!” Her attention perked at that and Scott had to laugh. She was the cutest little girl he had the honor to spend time with. Not only this, but also the fact that she seemed to be opening up to him a little bit each seconds. “What game?” murmured Maggie, barely more than a whisper. Scott was learning so much already and one was the major lack of attention she had gotten, and she withdraw from him the moment she opened her mouth to ask the question. She looked like she wasn’t expecting a response and it was breaking his heart. “We’ll ask each other questions.” Her eyes shined and it took everything in Scott not to hug her, scared that she’ll be spooked. “Questions?” Scott hummed and leaned down a little bit to get closer to her and she did the same, her tiny hand landing on his leg to keep upright.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Color!!” She pointed to the green of her dress and laughed, falling forward until he grabbed her and pulled him back to her, where she snuggled. She was a very affectionate kid given the possibility and Scott was literally melting for her.

“How old are you?”

She showed him five tiny and chubby fingers and open-mouth smiled at him, showing her tiny teeth.

“Oh, you’re five!”

He bent down and pressed a rapid kiss to the top of his head, and then he realized when she had stopped laughing what she had just done. He knew that it had been to forward, but the little girl surprised him even more and climbing on his lap and pressing a kiss to his cheek, snuggling in his arms next. Scott didn’t need to visit any other homes; he had found his little girl. He knew from the moment their eyes had connected that she was the one kid he wanted to adopt.  The game was forgotten and Scott was simply listening to Maggie’s story, nodding and humming the entire time to make sure she felt the love he was already feeling for her.

Maggie was falling asleep on his chest and Scott was about to stand up when the lady from before, the one who had told him not to waste his time on her appeared in front of her with a frown on his face and announced that it was time for him to leave that they had another visit following this one. He stood up and walked back inside, the movements of it had woken up Maggie and she snuggled into him more. She knew what it meant for her, she would be alone once again. Scott looked down and winked at her, letting her know he wouldn’t leave her forever. The entered the house and it went silent the second they passed the door, everybody was looking at them and it made them both feel strange. Maggie curled herself up closer to him and he pulled her in tighter. He pressed another kiss to the top of her head, trying to reassure her while her hand had landed on his neck, playing softly with his hair.

He walked with a confidence he didn’t really feel to the main Lady of the house and asked to talk with her regarding Maggie. His chance to keep her since this moment would be slim but he had to try. His mother would eat him alive if she learned that he had left without even trying, so with that thought in head he knocked on the door and walked in, still holding Margaret high in his arms. She had put her head on his shoulder again, tiredly mumbling into his ear.

“Hi there Miss Jones.”

Scott sat on the chair facing the woman, adjusting his hold on Maggie to make her comfortable, which she replicated by turning around, wrapping her little arms around his shoulder.

“I would like to take Maggie home with me, now, and before you say anything. My file is complete and ready to be taken in consideration.” Scott bent and took the file out of his brief case before holding it out for Miss Jones. “ I get that my request may be sudden and unconventional but as you can see Maggie here is very at ease with me and from what I could understand out there” Scott pointed at Maggie and then at the door. “She is not appreciated as she should be and deserve someone’s attention more than any of those kids out there. I can already tell that she had a really hard up bringing in this world and must have lost her mom not so long ago. A kid that age would not be talking and expressing themselves this way if they had grown up in an orphanage.”

Maggie tensed at some words he had said and Scott was quick to comfort her with a hand on her back, playing with her hair or pressing kissed to the top of her head. He needed to show he was genuine in his request. He would come back and visit Maggie every day if his request wasn’t accepted. Opening his mouth to tell her just that when Lady Jones cut him off. “I understand your request and you’re right. Maggie had only been with us for the past few months. Her mom couldn’t take care of her anymore. And none of her immediate family could care for a little girl like Maggie. I will review your file quickly and let you know my definite respond back before you leave the orphanage. I will let you go upstairs and pack her belongings” She winked, letting Scott know that his request would most likely be accepted with the last sentence she had said. He smiled and walked out of the office, taking the stairs two by two and turned to the room where Maggie was pointing. He walked in and expected to find a teeny room filled with bunk beds but he found a single bed in a spacious room. She smiled the biggest smiled he had seen on her face so far and giggle at his face probably.

“Down!” Scott let her down and sat on her bed, watching her entire personality change and evolve. She looked around until her eyes narrowed on one object, her stuffed animal. She ran to it and snatched it from its place before running to Scott and giving it to him. “Tutu!” Scott took the stuffed animal and gasped when he realized it was a giraffe, his favorite animal. He looked up and Maggie was already throwing her clothes and toys into two matching green suitcases. How was this kid so smart? Scott was wondering if he would be able to be enough for her, until he realized that he wouldn’t be alone. He would have his family. He made a mental note to text her mom as soon as he had gotten the approval from Miss Jones. He got on the floor and helped Maggie pack, reaching out for the folded box behind the door and started to stock them with her possessions.

A knock on the door interrupted them and he watched Margaret’s behavior. She pushed herself up and walked to the door, opening it up a little to check who was there and then open it completely when she saw that it was Lady Jones. She smiled at her and hurried back to what she was doing, folding her clothes like a grown up while I watched stunned. “Yeah, she’s known how to do that since she arrived. I guess her mom was a neat freak or something... but I am not here to talk about this, you’ll discover it soon enough. Here are your papers, and the acceptance letter. You will need to get it reviewed and signed by your lawyers and send it back to the main organization and it would be final. Margaret Alma Virtue would be yours.” Scott had gotten up and grabbed the paper before smiling like an idiot at the older lady. Maggie would be his – Not that he had doubt it but he had thought it would have taken some more work, but apparently his lawyers weren’t lying when they had said his candidature was optimal. He turned to Maggie who was already looking at him. “Let’s go home Munchkin.” They finished collecting her things and soon they were both walking out of this house.

 

 

 

_Scott Moir was soon to be a dad._


	2. Chapter 2

Scott Moir was (almost) a dad

 

 

He had texted his mom the second Maggie had been buckled up in the seat the house had given him. Apparently, Margaret’s mom had given everything that once upon a time belonged to her daughter. His car was full as was his heart. He double, triple checked if she was okay in the back before jumping in the car himself. He drove away from Maggie’s previous home and he was anxious to see her reaction. He had read that kids leaving their orphanage could be shaken by the move since the previous one was to be abandoned. Maggie was smiling and looking around, playing with Tutu the giraffe. The drove past the city limits and soon they were passing the Welcome to Ilderton sign. He stopped the car in front of his house and walked around it to take care of Maggie just to find her already standing in the car, smiling at him and holding her arms out. He spied his mom and brothers from the corner of his eyes. He had given simple orders to his brothers – help him unload the car but to not approach them. His mom in opposite had been encouraged to come over and meet them. Scott didn’t trust himself to take care of Maggie by himself tonight.

“You ready to meet Ma?” Asked the kids in his arms, making sure she was comfortable and that Tutu was still in her hand. She nodded and looked around to see his brothers and mom on the porch. She squealed and waved at them, making his mom lose her composure. She started crying while his brothers were trying not to react too much at the scene that was taking place in front of their eyes. Suddenly, Maggie realized what she had done and closed herself up and hide her face in his neck, forcing Scott to calm her down a little. “It’s okay. They are family.” She glanced up but didn’t move to get away from him. He walked slowly up the path to his house, giving Maggie the time to stop him if needed but he had a feeling she was too much of a Canadian to do that. He stopped on the last step leading to his porch and smiled sheepishly at his mom. “Hey Ma, this is Margaret Alma Virtue Moir… or you know soon to be Moir.” He saw his mom reach out and stop herself for doing so until Margaret reached out with her smaller hand and grabbed hers, still hiding from the world in his neck.

“Hi Mags” murmured Alma, and to everyone's horror, Maggie started to cry. Scott pulled her to him and turned around a little bit murmuring sweet nothing into her hear and getting some key words back to understand the situation. “Nana called Mags" were the words he could understand and he pressed kisses to her face, trying to cheer her up while his brother cheered their mom up as well. “Shhh, Maggie. It's okay. You're alright.” Maggie took some time, kisses and sweet words for her tears to finally dry. She looked up and smiled at the people facing her. She blushed deeply at what Scott would come to recognize as her being embarrassed at her display of emotions. “Hi beauty!” gushed Alma before turning her gaze to Scott. “You did so well, Scotty.” She wrapped her hand around his arm and Scott could only smile in answer to keep his tears at bay. Margaret waved and smiled at her new family. “I Maggie" making the people around her giggle. Scott decided to make the introduction, including his brothers.

“This is your uncles, Danny and Charlie.” He pointed to them and they waved, bashful at the small girl in their younger brother. “And this is Ma, Alma!” He said with the sweetest voice he could muster and Maggie who was still full of surprise for all of them squealed “Alma” pointing to her and then Alma, giggling. Her uncles were already unloading the car and Alma was directing them inside the house. Once inside, Maggie asked to be put down and as soon as her feet touched the ground she was running around giggling and squealing. Scott leaned on the doorframe of leading to the living room where Margaret was running around and jumping on his couch. "Maggie, don't jump on the couch." Maggie immediately sat on the couch and looked up, pouting. "Sowwy, Cot!" She slid down and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his knees. She pressed her face to his leg, squeezed and left again. Scott was stunned. He didn't know how Margaret could have been that well behaved but he wasn't about to complain. He turned to his mom who was already opening Margaret's file in order to learn more about the little girl. He walked to her and read over his shoulder. He recognized her Birth certificate, a Summary Margaret in the orphanage, a sealed letter addressed to Margaret from her mother, a letter from Maggie's mother and some other official documents.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **C E R T I F I C A T E o f B I R T H**
> 
> **Surname:** VIRTUE
> 
> **Given Name(s):** MARGARET ALMA
> 
> **Date of Birth:** February 20 th, 2013 **⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** Sex:** FEMALE
> 
> **Place of Birth:** London, ON, Canada.
> 
> **Registration Number:** 9472-34-049374 **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **Date of Registration:** March 12th, 2015
> 
> **Name of Parent:** Tessa VIRTUE **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀ **⠀** ⠀** **⠀⠀** **Place of Birth:** London, Ontario
> 
> **Name of Parent:** - **⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀** **Place of Birth:** \--

 

 

* * *

 

 

**MARGARET ALMA VIRTUE**

 

 

> _CHILD HISTORY_
> 
> Name: Margaret Alma Virtue Nickname: Maggie
> 
> Date of Birth: February 20th, 2013 **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** **⠀⠀** Age: 5 yrs. Old
> 
> Margaret was brought to the Orphanage after her mom found out she had a stage 4 muscles cancer. After months of deliberation, Miss Virtue had decided to give up any right regarding her daughter, due to the fact that she had only a few months to live left. She was adamant to let her relatives care for Margaret – they would have only resent her daughter with time and Margaret did not deserve any of this. She hadn’t asked to be brought in the world for this, and deserved to have the best life possible.
> 
> _PHYSICAL  TRAITS _
> 
> Margaret Alma Virtue is a five years old girl. Brown curl, deep green eyes with some hazel reflection. She is a little underweighted at 13 kg only and is 97 cm, which is higher than average. She seems to have a strong and muscular body, due to all the sports she did with her mother. Her face is round and she has high cheeks. Her face is plastered with freckled as the rest of her body. Her nose is pointy. Her skin tone is the palest you’ll see.
> 
> _HEALTH_
> 
> Margaret was born a normal child. She does not present any sign of illness or allergy. Margaret will need to be checked up again after her next birthday. Doctor Ferin has some preoccupation regarding her mother’s condition and would like to check on Maggie to see if she has been affected by it.
> 
> Her motor function is relatively good. She develops muscles easily and is a strong kid. She will most likely never break a bone if analyses are to believe. Her reflexes are good and reactive.
> 
> Overall summary, Margaret is in excellent health.
> 
> _PERSONALITY_
> 
> Introverted, Sensing, Thinking-Feeling, Perceiving.
> 
>  Margaret is a quiet kid. She’d rather spend her day alone, looking around than with the rest of the children. She hates being the center of attention unless she asks for it. She is a really independent kid.
> 
> From what her mother had said, Margaret is a really affectionate kid but we haven’t reached this level of trust yet. She is a talkative child, even if her vocabulary is still small. She understands lots of what adults say and seemed to be content in the company of adults or teenager. 
> 
> _ PARTICULATIRITIES _
> 
> Her Nana used to call her Mags – Don’t call her that it will make her cry.
> 
> She owns a stuffed animal; she will take it everywhere – Tutu, the Giraffe.
> 
> She is a neat freak and will tidy after anyone, just to make herself feel better.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> Dear Future Parent,
> 
> I know you are probably having twenty millions questions over the reasons why I gave up Maggie's and you have every right. It might be really weird for you to know that there wasn't any real reason for me to or that any members of my family were able to take her in. The real reason is that I got diagnosed with a stage 4 cancer in my muscles. The doctor told me I only had a few weeks to live. It was my choice to give her up and let her start over with a new family. My family would have just used her to get over my death and I didn't want that for Maggie. Kids don't remember anything before their four years old, and Margaret only being five, she'll only remember you.
> 
> Please find a list of some of Maggie's favorite things.
> 
>   * Skating
>   * Chocolate
>   * Sleeping
>   * Story time
>   * Coloring
>   * tidying 
>   * laughing
>   * hugs
> 

> 
> She hates broccoli and being the center of attention unless she asks for it. She will always to make you happy, and get upset if she can't. If you have to scold her, please use your words and keep your voice down. She will reacts better to it if you are calm. She is a shy kid; she took that from me but she will open up to you if you show her that she can.
> 
>  
> 
> I trust you to take care of her as if she was your own, and she will be in some way.
> 
>  
> 
> All of my trust, and love,
> 
> _Tessa Virtue._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Both Alma and Scott gasped after reading this before putting everything away. He would need those to get her new documents. He looked around and found Maggie standing behind him, jumping from leg to leg with her hands holding her crotch whimpering. Scott moved before he mind seemed to. He grabbed her under the armpits and walked her to the bathroom. He let her go and watched, stunned that she was doing this alone once more. This Tessa Virtue has trained her daughter correctly. She finished and tried to wash her hands, huffing because she couldn't reach the tap. "Cot! Help!" Scott laughed and reached for her, pulling her up a little just enough for her to wash her hands before putting her down once more. 

She walked out of the bathroom and turned left instead of right to explore the rest of the house. "Don't go upstairs without me, Munchkin. We'll go there later!" She nodded and ran up to him, pressing a kiss to his leg again before going away. Maggie was happy to explore the house, taking the time to look around and take everything in. She loved to explore by herself, her mom used to let her do that a lot but at the Lady's house she hadn't been allowed to do anything by herself. She really hoped Scott would let her do things by herself. She pushed a door and squealed when she saw the skates on the floor, running to them before touching them -- careful not to touch the guards. She loves skating, and she missed it. She would need to ask Scott soon enough. She walked out and continue to explore stopping when she reached the end where the stairs to go up were. She walked back and found the living room where Scott and Alma were sitting, she walked silently and slot herself against Scott's side. Wrapping her small arms around his waist. She loved how he would immediately hug her back and press a kiss to the top of her head. She was happy to sit there and listen to the adults in the room talk. 

"Mom, I wasn't even supposed to do this today, but I couldn't not do it. You should have seen and heard them talk about her. She is the most radiant little girl I have ever seen but they were treating her like she was nothing. It was so sad. She looked liked she was completely lost and then we looked at each other and we just clicked. She was with me, and I was with her. I walked up to her and one of that caretaker said that I shouldn't waste my time with her. Who does this? Who says that about a kid? Just because she is shy and quiet?" Margaret didn't understand all of it but she knew they were talking about her. She felt Scott press a kiss to her head and she looked up and pressed one of her own on his cheek, snuggling into her arms. She was starting to be tired -- it was time for her nap. Scott started to speak again but the last thing she remembered was Scott's warmth and scent surrounding her. 

Scott and Alma spoke for hours, keeping Maggie in his arms. Her room was being put together as they were speaking. His brothers were working on it on the first floor. Scott was glad his mom had forced him to buy everything ahead of time and make it homey for the little kid he would take home. With the criteria he had, he knew what to get which he had and he couldn't wait to show Maggie's her pale yellow room. He moved her away from him and walked up the stairs to check on his brothers to see the room being completed. It was time for Maggie to discover her new room. "Maggie, wake up baby...” He pressed kisses to her face to wake her up and he smiled at her when her eyes fluttered open. "Hi princess! It's time to see your room." He picked her up and walked up the stairs she hadn't been able to take earlier. 

They walked inside and Maggie gasped. She looked around and tears were forming in her eyes. It looked so much like her old room and she turned to hide in her new daddy's neck. “Maggie room was yellow" She tried her best to make Scott understand why she was crying. He squeezed her extra tight in response and she squeezed right back. He walked to her bed and grabbed the pair of pajamas that was laid on her bed and she smiled when she saw the tiny giraffe on it and she turned around and grabbed Tutu, wondering how it had arrived there but nonetheless happy to top find it here. Once she was ready, he turned on her bedside lamp and turned off the big, bright yellow ceiling light. Maggie was already sneaking around to get under her blanket and snuggled into it. Her eyes were already closing but she reached out when she felt his lips on her cheek, murmured a slurred “Thank you Cot” and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott had always been a morning person but today all he wanted was to sleep for the rest of the week or more. Margaret had waked him up twice in the middle of the night. One of them had been the scariest wake up call of his life. Maggie had started screaming for her mom and Scott had rushed to her room, sitting down next to her tiny body to try to comfort her. He had crunched down to be at her face level and touched her forehead soothingly. He remembered this from his mom. He knew the change of surrounding would have been hard for her, even if she had been used to moving in her short life. He had started to tell her a story, keeping his voice low and soothing. Margaret had calmed down and fell asleep holding Tutu the giraffe with on hand and Scott's fingers with the others. She was clearly not ready to let go of him so Scott stayed there with her, taking the opportunity to observe her and take in every little details that made Margaret who she was. Soon, her little fingers slacked and Scott was able to leave her room to get the much-needed sleep he needed for tomorrow.

His sleep had been interrupted once again a little after 4 in the morning when Maggie had burst into his room, sobbing. She had run straight to his bed, climbing under the comforter and into his arms, snuggling as close as she could get. “Cot?” had murmured Maggie a little while after her sudden entrance. “Yeah Munchkin?” had whispered back Scott. He knew not to get his voice up even if he was frustrated and tired. Margaret must have been scared based on the look on her face the moment she had woken him up. She was still shaking and her pajama was damp with sweat. “I sowwy” She was pressing little kisses to his chest; while he felt her tiny hand move up his chest to stop at his neck, letting her fingers go to their favorite place, his hair. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It's alright. You're safe now.”

The both fell asleep after that.

After a night like this one, Scott was struggling to wake himself up. He had tried to take a shower, drank 2 coffees already and was currently debating going for a run but he couldn't because of Maggie. He decided to go to his home gym in the basement and ran a bit on the treadmill, which would help, or so he hoped. Once awake and feeling human again, He walked in the kitchen, expecting it to be empty as Maggie was still sleeping when he left his room but here she was, patiently waiting on a chair at the table. “Good morning angel!” Said Scott, pressing a kiss to the top of her head while putting chocolate milk in front of her. Bless his mother, really. He started to make breakfast and soon Maggie was standing next to him, wanting to help him. “I help Cot!”

This is how Alma found her son and soon to be granddaughter in the kitchen, covered in flour and laughing. She cleared her throat and Margaret startled, screamed before turning on herself to look at the person behind her before running to her new friend. “Alma, Alma, Alma!” Alma bent down and picked her up as soon as she could and cuddled her. Scott was looking at the scene, a fond smile on his face. Both Alma and Margaret were whispering to the other, noses almost touching and eyes twinkling.

He kept looking at them until the smell of something burning made him react and he flipped the pancakes on its other side, pilling them on the plate. He finished rapidly after that and put the plate down in the middle of the table, watching Alma help Margaret to eat her pancakes with patient and so much love already.

Scott had a preliminary meeting with his lawyers before he would meet the social workers with Margaret and they would revisit his house in order to see if everything was in order. He felt serene to leave the house and Maggie with his mother, knowing that the both had bonded over their mutual names. Kids could be so silly and innocent but Scott wouldn’t be the one to take this away from his daughter.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mister Moir" called a voice and Scott walked to the owner of it, reaching out to shake the man's hand before following him to a conference room where he looked up and see the familiar faces of his lawyer and her assistant. “Hey Liv, Paul." he pressed a rapid kiss to Liv's cheek and shook Paul's hand before sitting between the two as it had been designated.

A pile of document were handed to Scott, looking rapidly through it as to not get lost in the complicated dialog the adoption center representative was giving them. He knew it was bound to happen, but he had forgotten how boring it would be for him. It wasn’t that it wasn’t interesting but he didn’t understand most of what he was saying. He turned his head to Liv and she shook her head. It wasn’t time for him to get distracted.

“Scott, let me clarify the situation. You visited 3 different orphanage, finishing by Stella’s house yesterday. It was the chaos as kids know what those visits mean but Margaret was sitting there, quietly observing the world. One of the worker told you not to waste your time with Maggie, which directly drew you to her. After some time, the two of you walked outside and spend a few minutes together. You could see how Margaret just needed attention and you felt an immediate connection. Correct?” Scott nodded all throughout the exchange, a smile forming on his face at the thought of the little girl currently discovering life as a Moir with his mom. “Yes, this is correct. Lady Jones and I talked afterwards and she said she had never seen Maggie opened up to someone like that. Margaret’s mom had given them a letter explaining how Maggie was, but until now Lady Jones hadn’t been able to see her full personality.”

The people around the table nodded and started to whisper to each other, nodding and tracing or taking notes. Scott didn’t know what to do with himself. How could he explain to Maggie that his candidature had failed them both? How could he send her back; to a place that wasn’t made for her? Scott couldn’t imagine his life without her or a life for her without him. He looked to his left where Liv was sitting and looking intently at the other side of the table, her expression blank as not to give anything but something in her eyes was enough to reassure him, and he let go of the breathe he had been holding since the board had started to consult each other. He straightened when they all turned to face him.

“Mister Moir” addressed the only woman of the other team. “Are you sure you are the right person to take care for Margaret? Are you sure you will be able to handle everything life will throw at you with this little girl? Are you 100% sure that you can do it by yourself?” Scott kept his face neutral. He knew she was trying to work him up or scare him but it wouldn’t work. He was stronger that her, and stronger than the system. He had to fight for Margaret. “With all due respect, Ma’am, I believe that I will not be alone in doing this. My entire family is behind me, supporting me, ready to help if needed. I will not pretend to know everything about this little girl, but I will say that in the span of the last 12 hours I have been able to come to the conclusion that Margaret and I belong to each other. I have been coached children for the better part of my life – handling kids has never been a problem for me.”

All three people looked at him, gaping. Scott had learned later, thanks to Liv that people usually kept their mouth shut in those situations; too cowards to own it and prove the board that they were capable of doing it. How could you let people talk to you that way and not defend yourself; not fight for the child that was usually in the middle of those situations. The team left the conference room and Scott had no idea if it was a good or a bad thing. He turned to Liv and Paul and the smiles on their face made him relax a little bit, but Scott would not be completely okay until Margaret was back in his arms.

He was talking to Liv and Paul about how to process next as the social workers and house inspection would come right with him. He knew he didn’t have anything to hide and that Maggie was with his mother, a responsible adult she had met yesterday. He turned his head to the interlocutor at the sound of his name. “Mister Moir, here are the final documents that will need to be signed after the review of your house with Lucie here. Those documents will be the last ones you’ll signed before obtaining the custody of Margaret.” Scott took the documents and his eyes glazed over at the big letters at the top of the document. **CERTIFICATE OF ADOPTION**

 

* * *

 

He stood on his porch, Maggie in his arms and her head on his shoulder. It was clear that she had missed her new human. As soon as he had entered their home with the team, Maggie had been attached to him. She had ran away from the living room squealing his nickname from her before crashing in his legs before being picked up and hugged. They had murmured quietly to each other and Scott had explained who those people were and as expected from Scott, Maggie had curled up closer to him, tightening her arms around his neck, murmuring that she didn’t want to go again. Only the promise that they weren’t here to take her away had soothe her enough to let go a little bit and Scott was able to start the visit. His house had already been kids approved a while back as it was part of the protocol but it was also needed to have a second opinion on the house when a homecoming was imminent.

The social workers followed Scott through the house, observing, asking question and taking notes. They arrived in Maggie’s room and one of the woman vividly approved of the décor and even compliment Maggie for making her bed which caused a beam to appear on the smallest person in the room.

The continued through the entire house, living room, Scott's bedroom, guest bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and the backyard. Nothing was left alone but Scott was feeling confident. They hadn’t taken many notes which had to be a good thing. The only thing that could happen was that he would need to remodel some area of his house but he doubted it.

At the end of the visit, they found themselves around the kitchen table. They were talking and Maggie wasn’t really preoccupied by their words, she was drinking in their body language. She could feel her eyelids dropped but she was fighting it. She knew how important that meeting even if she couldn’t understand why. Suddenly, Scott tensed next to her and she felt Alma's arm around the both of them. She watched Scott from Alma's arms as he signed documents, tears running down his cheeks and then Maggie's world narrowed on words she had never heard before. “Well, Scott Moir, Congratulation! You have a perfectly fine daughter and a perfectly safe house for this little cutie.” Margaret and Scott turned to face each other and she made grabby hands to Scott wanting to be surrounded by his warmth, his arms, his love, her daddy's love.

“Welcome Home, Margaret Alma Virtue Moir.” For some reason, Scott had decided to keep Maggie's name as it was, adding his last name to it. He had thought about it long and hard during his meeting with his lawyers but it had felt wrong to take the Virtue off so he hadn’t. Margaret’s little brows furrowed at the strange name following hers until she realized that he was Scott's last name. She beamed and pressed their forehead together. “Cot" was the last thing Margaret said before falling asleep in his arms, making the people around them laugh. The poor girl hadn’t sleep a ton the night before and it was past her nap-time. Bless his mother for showing the others out and before he could move or process anything, he found himself engulfed in his mother's arms. “Congratulations Scotty!” This is when the tears started to fall.

 

 

Scott Moir was a dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Margaret woke up at the crack of dawn, excited to start the day. She was usually the sleep-in kind of girl but today Scott had promised to take her skating. She was absolutely so excited to go back, the last time had been with her mom but it had been a really long time. She pushed herself up and climbed down her bed, before pulling on the cover and arranging it to be pretty. She really liked to make her bed look pretty, it looked so grown up and inviting.

After a week of living in her new houses, Margaret was beginning to understand Scott’s routine and was getting used to it. She didn’t know if Scott was up yet, so she decided to walk to his room and sure enough, he was still lounging there. She pushed the door and walked in completely. She slowly and quietly walked until her face was next to his and she climbed on the bed, sliding under the cover to press her small body to his. A smile blossomed on her face when she felt his arms automatically close around her small frame. She turned around and looked around, content to lay there, in her daddy’s arms. It had been so long since she had been able to cuddle with someone, even longer since her morning cuddle, and so long for her mom morning cuddle that she didn’t even remember it. She burrowed closer to Scott at that thought, not willing to ruin her perfect morning.

She must have fallen back asleep because the next time she opened her eyes, lights were filtering through the curtain and Scott was looking at her, smiling. “Good morning, angel.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she had come to realize was his favorite spot to drop kisses and then suddenly Maggie was flailing, trying to get away from Scott and his tickly hands. She turned around and pushed herself up, standing with her feet on each side of his waist. “No tickle Cot!”

With her little fist on her waist, she was looking at Scott with a frown before losing her composure and jumping on Scott. “Oomph!” said Scott right the second she landed on his chest, and Maggie was quick to try to get up but was stopped by his arms. “Munchkin, it’s okay. I’m good!” To prove his point, he started to tickle her again, making her squeal and giggle. She fought back, tickling his neck and soon enough Margaret was standing on the opposite side of the bed, looking at Scott as if she was ready to fight for her life.

Scott looked on the side and saw that it was almost time for his meeting at the rink with his aunt. “Alright Maggie, It’s time to get ready if you want to come with to the rink to meet Carol. Remember we’re not going skating now, we’ll go later.” Maggie pouted but walked out of Scott’s room to her own. They had laid her clothes on the chair and she just had to slide them on. She was careful not to tear her new Moir’s Skate Shop sweater. It was new and she liked it a lot. She walked back in the corridor and found Scott waiting for her at the top of the stairs, dressed with his own MSS shirt on.

They ate a quick breakfast and were on the road to the Shop first, and the rink then. Scott just needed to stop at the shop to get her new skates. The pair she owned were too small now, and a kid of his needed to be fitted at the Moir’s Skate Shop. They stopped and Maggie was already out of the car. Scott rushed out, following her. He made a mental note to turn on the child security on his backseat’s doors. Scott could feel Maggie's excitement from the driving seat. She kept moving around and asking million questions at the same time not giving Scott anytime to answer any of them. The door to the shop opened for them and Maggie gasped at the pair of skates displayed on the walls. “pwetty, Cot!” She twirled around and giggled. She felt like a ice princess and she wanted to try skates now. She knew that the faster they would get her skates, the faster they would go skate.

She sat on a stool and waited for Scott to get some thicker socks for her. He came back and Marc, the employee, was showing different skates. It was the first time she would be able to chose her pair. Her mom had bought her previous ones online, and they were pretty but Margaret liked the process of choosing. She turned to Scott and he was holding the whitest pair of skate Maggie had ever seen and she squealed. She pointed at them and turned on her stool to face Scott, trusting her left foot up in the air for easy access. Scott knew the pair he had chosen was a winner her just hoped it wouldn’t be too small or too big. He pulled the socks on first, and then pulled on the laces of the boot. Margaret was attentive. She was kicking her legs, not so patiently waiting. He pulled on the tongue to make it looser and then proceed to slip the skate on her feet without any difficulties. Marc came around and checked the size, tightness and high of the boots. They seemed to fit. Scott laced them up and asked Maggie to stand. The kid grabbed his hand and stood, holding onto his hand or balance. She squealed when she was standing, jumping up and down when she saw herself in the mirror. “Cot, Happy!” Scott wrapped everything up and next thing Maggie knew, her skates had been pulled off her feet and put into a bag with bright green guards. She was back in the car and they were driving to the rink.

Once the car stopped, Maggie was already unbuckling her belt and was ready to jump out of the car, exactly like she did earlier but the door didn’t move. She groaned and pulled harder on the handle. Scott was glad he had remembered to turn on the child security. He got off the car and opened the door, finding Maggie with tears in her eyes. She looked at Scott as if he had punished her. He pulled her in his arms and started the process of explaining why he had done that. Margaret was upset the entire walk to the rink, tears drying only when they had passed the door to the arena. Scott put her down, holding her hand.

He didn’t want her to go and explore by herself. He knew she wouldn’t go far, but Scott wasn’t taking any risks and as much as he trusted her not to disobey, they were in her favorite place in the world, which meant anything was possible. Maggie was still a child, and a small one at that.

“Scott! Oh dear!” called a voice, he would recognize anywhere. He turned around and aunt Carol was walking in their direction. She was holding a white board, probably for him to sign documents on. She pressed a rapid kiss on his cheek before crunching down to be level with Maggie. “Hi sweet pea, I heard you liked to skate!” Scott could see Margaret struggling to keep a neutral face. She was equally terrified at the new face in front of her and ecstatic that someone was talking skating with her. She ended up by nodding her little head, beaming. “I Magawet Alma!” said Margaret, trusting her hand forward for a handshake. Scott was the most surprised of them all. He had taught her that. This was one of is quirks. Carol looked up. “She’s everything i knew you needed, Scotty!” He smiled in thanks and crunched down as well. “I need to sign some paper, but then i’ll come with you on the ice. Do you want to wait for me or go with Carol?”

Both adults could see the dilemma on her face. She wanted to go out on the ice, but she was scared of going by herself; with someone she had just met. She looked at Carol and grimaced. “Sorry Caol.” She looked down and grabbed Scott’s leg. He picked her up and they walked to his office where he signed the papers rapidly. He didn’t want to lose time over some paperwork. Maggie was looking at the pictures on the wall, too absorbed to notice that Scott was standing near the door, ready to go.

“Maggie? You ready to go?”

She turned and jumped to him, giggling when he caught her. She knew that Scott would always catch her. She didn’t understand why or how but she knew it. They walked down to the ice. She ran ahead of Scott and perched herself at the board, looking the smooth ice in front of her. She had missed this view, and the feeling of is. She spotted her bag with her skate and ran to the closest bench, toeing her shoes off, and pulling her new socks on. Her mom had already forbidden her for touching her skates herself, so was waiting for Scott to join her. She watched him put his skates on and asked why they were black and not white like hers. “because man figure skates are black, munchkin.” He finished lacing his skates and then kneeled in front of her. He started the same process he had in the shop and soon both her skates were laced up and she was ready to step on the ice. She walked confidently to the door and waited for Scott to step on it first before taking his hand and putting first one foot and then the second to the ice. She glided to Scott and giggled. She let go of his hand and started to skate by herself. And even if Scott had read about her passion for skating, never in his wildest dream had he imagined the his daughter knew how to skate properly at the age of five. She was turning and turning and gliding, going faster after every turn. Scott followed her around and asked her if she knew how to skate backwards, which she promptly showed that she could bu turning herself around and gliding.

“Cot!” Scott had lost track of her and looked around to see her on the other side of the ice, holding her hand to him. He joined her and they skated along the board, trying simple tricks for Margaret. What Scott didn’t know was that Carol was capturing the entire scene on her phone, taking multiple photos. The entire Moir clan knew that any child of Scott Moir would end up with skates on their feet and the fact that his adoptive one was as well, was such a beautiful gift to the world. They skated and skated, until it was time to leave; but not without a promise to come back.

Scott and Maggie arrived first at the Moir's household. With Maggie being such a introvert and the Moir lot being outgoing and loud, Scott had thought that seeing them arrive one by one or at least family by family would be easier and less overwhelming. They walked in and Maggie took off, looking for her new best friend, Alma Moir. He had never seen two people connect like that over a name. He walked around and found his dad followed by his mom who was already in the middle of a conversation with Margaret.

Joe joined Scott and murmured a sentence he didn’t know he needed until now to hear from his dad. “I'm proud of you, Scott.” Scott reacted as he would have as a little boy and turned to hug his dad. “Thanks Dad.” A small body colliding in their legs broke the hug. “Papa!” called Margaret holding her arms up and looking at Joe. The man, now renamed Papa by his newest grandkid, fell to his knees and picked Maggie up. Scott realized in that instant that Maggie was one of those kids that would get everything she wanted with a look and a cute smile. “Hi Papa, I Maggie.” Margaret expressed, pointing to her chest, smiling at Joe. “Hi Maggie, I’m Joe or Papa, as you already chose to call me.” Scott, being the youngest Moir didn’t have tons of memory of his dad with his nieces and nephews; seeing him here with Margaret was giving him tons of feelings; feelings, he wasn’t sure he was totally prepared to deal with yet.

He turned when the volume in the house increased, letting him know that one of his brothers had arrived. Maggie turned panicked eyes to Scott and reached out for him. He took her from his dad and walked to the source of the noise. “It’s okay, we’ll go see Charlie and Danny. You met them already, remember?” Explained Scott, turning left to enter the kitchen where Danny and his family was. The room quieted down the moment they saw the new family of two. Charlotte was already running to her uncle Scotty, colliding with his legs and laughing. “I missed you uncle Scott!” He ruffled her hair and smiled at his little niece. “Missed you you, Char!”

Margaret growled at the exchange, totally jealous that her Cot was giving someone’s attention. She pulled on the hand that was still on Charlotte head, and wrapped it around herself. She moved her small body around to eliminate any space between them. She tucked her face in his neck and squeezed him, tight. “Well.. Someone seems to be jealous over there.” joked Danny, to be reprimanded by his wife. Bless her. Charlotte moved away a little bit and touched Maggie’s leg to try to get her attention without success. Margaret had closed herself to the world for now. Scott let her live her life in his arms, knowing she needed their connection and physical contact. He walked around the room, engaging with everyone and introducing the rest of the family to Maggie. He knew she was listening and cataloguing every faces she was seeing. They did that for over an hour and soon, Maggie found herself sitting on a chair, between Scott and Alma. She felt safe, and reached out to grab Alma’s hand to draw her attention. “Who Chalotte?” murmured Margaret. Even if she had been jealous, she also knew that Charlotte was one of the only girl in the family that was around her age and it meant she could have a friend. “She’s your cousin, hun.” Maggie nodded and smiled, eyes locking with Charlotte’s. “Hi lotte!” Charlotte beamed and it was the beginning of their friendship. It was amazing how kids could befriend each other. 

Scott was laughing at something his nephew had done, and Margaret who had just come back from the bathroom saw it. She didn’t understand the emotion flowing through her body but she knew she had to do something. She looked at all the possibilities before narrowing it to two. She would first make herself known and then claimed her place. Charlotte was now standing next to her, a hand on her shoulder and the youngest girl looked up and when Charlotte nodded, Maggie knew she had to do it. “Daddy!” squealed Maggie before taking off and jumping on Scott. The latter just had the time to catch her before she landed on him. The room around him was silent, tears were running down his cheek. He could hear her mom sob next to him, Charlotte was smirking at her family and the rest just sat there stunned.

Margaret Alma Virtue Moir had just called Scott Moir daddy for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie and Scott were walking through the Mall of London and Scott was already done with it. He hated the mall. He hated the people there. He hated shopping. But Scott loved his daughter, so when her daughter had proclaimed that she needed new clothes this morning over breakfast, he had agreed. He had missed the fact that Margaret was a Virtue, even if he didn’t know what it meant yet, he would soon enough. Maggie loved her clothes, and to look pretty. Scott would probably go to the moon if she asked. And honestly, what could happen at the mall?

Scott's daughter was in dear need of new clothes (again). This little girl was growing like weed. They had already stop in two standards shops and bought tons of new items but Margaret wanted to visit the Virtue-ally clothing shop. She was skipping next to him; holding his hand as he had instructed while he was carrying the bags containing their purchases. He had soon realized that Maggie was very sure of what she wanted to wear and what she did not want to wear. It was actually quite funny to watch; a little girl walking and searching the aisle of the big store to find the perfect pair of jeans, shirt or dress. She knew what she wanted, even at the age of five. At least it was easier on Scott who literally didn’t give a fuck about what he was wearing most of the time. Maggie could see that her dad was preoccupied and lost in his thoughts but she couldn’t understand why; nothing had happened today. It was a normal day for the two of them. Maybe Scott was getting tired of shopping? Maybe he needed to be somewhere else? Margaret just wanted to go to this shop and then they could go home where she would ask Scott to help her color-coordinate her closet. Her mom had showed her how and it was something she wanted to keep doing if it meant she would be closer to her. Margaret pulled on his hand when he missed the turn she just took. “Daddy!!!” Scott didn’t have time to replicate.

Margaret took off, running towards a woman he didn’t recognize. “Nanaaaa" screamed Maggie, colliding with the legs of an older lady. The woman dropped what she was holding on the floor and immediately fell on her knees; pulling Margaret against her body, pressing kisses to her face. Scott rushed after his daughter but stopped at the entrance of the shop. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but you could clearly see how attached to each other they were. He walked closer but didn’t have it in him to say anything or interrupt that reunion. He knew his daughter would have never run to someone if she didn’t trust them. He started to pick the clothes the woman had dropped and realized she had been the reason why Maggie had wanted to come to this shop.

“Oh Mags, I thought I would never see you again!” said the woman and everything clicked in his mind. The resemblance between Margaret and this woman. Margaret’s reaction when his mom had called her Mags, Margaret’s file, the confidence shown by Margaret when she ran straight to that woman. This woman who had seemed so familiar to him during the exchange had revealed her identity. She was Margaret's biological grandmother.

That revelation shook Scott to its core and he found himself calling Margaret to join him. Margaret regrettably let go of her Nana and walked to her dad, looking at the floor. She was scared. “Munchkin, I told you to not let go of my hand!” He had crunched down and was looking at her. Her small lips started to tremble and her eyes were watering. She jumped in his arms, repeating that she was sorry. Maggie molded her body to his with her arms going around his neck. ”Sowwy Daddy" She had never wanted to disappoint her father but it was her Nana. She turned her head to make sure that her Nana was still there; shocked to find tears running done her cheeks and she reached out for her.Scott felt her arm move and before he could overthink it; transferred Margaret back to Kate Virtue. “No cry nana.” Murmured his sweet girl, swiping Kate's cheeks to get rid of the tears; making the older woman laugh at her antics and looking up at Scott for the first – real – time. She gasped, recognizing him from their common past and Scott's suspicions were confirmed. Scott knew the Virtues. He couldn’t exactly recall how or when but he knew he did.

Kate Virtue switched Margaret from one side to the other and reached out to Scott, waiting for him to shake her hand.

“Kate Virtue, and you probably already know but I’m Mag’s grandmother.”

All Scott could do was shake the hand he was holding and nodded; his name flying out of his mouth. His mind was going a million a minute, and he couldn’t process anything. He was lost. This woman, Kate, just claimed to be Margaret’s grandmother and by the way Maggie had reached out for her, screaming Nana; Scott could not doubt it. He could see it. This revelation changed everything for Scott. He needed to get away. He needed to leave. He needed to protect his daughter; not that he thought Kate Virtue would do any harm to Maggie. He needed to protect his family and it was with that thought in hand that he reached for Maggie and picked her up before excusing himself to the woman who was looking at him as if she had free access to his mind. Her expression as somber and blank. She was trying to keep her emotions at bay for Margaret. She was about to watch her baby be taken once again. Scott looked at Kate and tried to show as much compassion as he could, mouthing that he was sorry before the Moirs flew from the shop.

She was upset and Scott knew it but he couldn’t act on it for now. He needed to get them home safely and then he would take care of the situation. He was walking to the parking lot; holding a crying and kicking Margaret. He tried to soothe her down but for the first time since she had come to live with him a few months ago; he was the reason of her chagrin. Scott was running his fingers in her hair, pressing kisses to the top of her head but nothing worked, it was getting worse by the second. He knew he needed to stay calm. Anger never worked with children and even less with Maggie.

She was angry at Scott for taking her away from her Nana. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t have stayed with her. She had missed her so much. Maggie was currently in Scott’s arms and she didn’t like this one bit; making sure that he knew that with her limbs and voice. He was playing with her hair and despite everything, it was still soothing but she was on a mission. She pushed her face in the crook of his neck to get away from his hand. The feeling in her hair stopped and Margaret wanted to cry louder because of it. Her surrounding turned dark and she knew they had arrived in the parking lot, meaning they would leave the mall soon. Scott put her down next to the car and before Margaret realized what was doing, she ran as fast as she could back inside the mall. She had never done that and she would have never done that with her mother, but her mother had left her and she had to make her own choices now. She turned right as soon as she passed the door, or so she was about to; only to be stopped by a strong arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her up in the air. Startled and scared, she started to kick and scream at the man holding her to let her go but nothing worked and for a short second Margaret was persuaded that she would never see any Moirs or Virtues.

The man pulled her against his body, her back to his front and a wave of his scent wafted around her and Margaret let go of all of her fight, turning around to face Scott. “Daddy” She wrapped her arms around his shoulder; head in the crook of his neck. “I sowwy.” She started crying – out of fear, frustration or simple relief, Scott didn’t know but he was glad to have his little girl in his arms again. He walked back to the car, sitting in the backseat with Maggie in his arms. She was clinging to him and Scott realized how scary it must have been for her. “I’m sorry too, Munchkin.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Margaret snuggled. They weren’t going to leave the parking lot for a little while. He took his phone out and fired a text to his mom saying he had a situation and would stop by later than originally planned.

He pulled her off his shoulder but Margaret was resolute to stay where she was. “No daddy please.” Her hands closed around his hair and pulled every time he tried to pull her off. He let go of that method and closed his arms around her. “It’s okay baby girl. You’re safe.” He turned his face and pressed their cheeks together; closing his eyes. He started to deepen his breathing and Margaret matched his, inhaling and exhaling at the same time as her dad. It seemed to calm her and it took less time to calm her down that Scott had initially thought it would.

“Maggie, listen to me.” He felt her nod, but she wasn’t moving. “You can’t run away like this, not to your nana –“ He shushed her when she started to protest. “— not to anyone. What if that woman hadn’t been your nana? What if someone had caught you before you had reached her? There is so many wrong thing that could happen.” He kept looking at her, making sure she was generally understanding what he was saying. Margaret looked down and nodded. She was apologizing again. “I know you are sorry and I also know you missed you Nana, so maybe we could try to see her again but we need to go see Ma first. Daddy needs to talk to her about something, okay Munchkin?” Margaret perked up at the mention of Alma, and she nodded eagerly; already moving to her seat. She sat down and pulled on the belt, giving it to Scott to secure it. Once done, Scott run around the car and climbed in his seat, turning the engine on and just like that, they were off.

Alma was already waiting outside of their house by the time Scott and Margaret arrived but Maggie was still sitting there. She was excited to see grandma but she wouldn’t move without Scott. Alma opened the door to get access to Maggie but this one reached out for Scott, her little hand landing on Scott’s shoulder. “Hey baby, it’s okay. I’m here.” He quickly unbuckled and got out of the car to take care of Margaret. Alma took one look at the duo and knew that it had nothing to do with her. She led the way to the door, glancing back once in a while to make sure they were still following. Scott had decided to let the bags inside for now. They had more urgent matters to discuss.

The family was sitting on the couch, Alma facing them from the other side. She was still looking at the way Margaret was holding onto Scott as if he would disappear if she let go of him. Margaret was whispering to Scott and he would hum at her and vice versa. These two were inside their bubble but Alma had a feeling they needed this more that Scott needed her right now. She left the living room to prepare some hot chocolate. She came back a few minutes later to find Margaret asleep on her father’s chest, fist closed around his shirt.

“What happened?”

“We ran into Kate Virtue, Margaret’s grandmother.”

To say that Alma was shocked was the understatement of the century. They all have known it was a possibility as Maggie was born in London, Ontario but none of them had thought it would happen so soon. Alma was trying to wrap her mind around the situation when the name made some connection in her mind and she gasped.

“Did you say Kate Virtue? Blond, short hair, taller that I am?” When Scott nodded, Alma started to laugh.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city.

Kate rushed to her daughter’s home, tears running down her cheeks. She knocked twice before pushing the door open; on a mission to find her daughter. She found her lounging in her garden, a book in her hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

“Tessa.” The latter turned around and immediately jumped up and ran to her mom the moment she saw the tears running down Kate’s cheek. “What’s wrong, Mom?!” She quickly checked her body to see if she was physically alright. She was stopped by the beaming smile of her mother and her hands on her shoulders.

“I saw Maggie today; at the mall. She ran straight to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> leave me a comment x 
> 
> also, i made tutu, the giraffe merch -- https://www.redbubble.com/people/alexiafnds/works/33528487-tutu-the-giraffe?asc=u


	6. Chapter 6

Tessa’s world stopped at her mother’s words. She couldn’t believe that her baby was in London with another family. She was so close and yet so far. Tessa had never realized that Maggie could live in London, or close by with her new family. But again, in her plan she hadn’t planned to live for as long as she has. How the fuck was she supposed to get on with her life or what was left of it.

“Maggie is in London?” Asked Tessa, dragging her mother after her inside her house. She sat on the couch and looked at her mom eagerly. “My Maggie?” Tears ready to fall if her mother once again acquiesced.

“Yes, Tess. You should have seen her; running at her fastest towards me, yelling my name from the top of her lungs. She looked so happy to see me, and her d—” Kate stopped herself, not know how to address the situation. “her dad, you can say it mom.” “— and her dad rushed after her but he let us hug and was just politely hovering around — just to make sure Mags was safe and sound. She looked so happy, and she had grown so much.” Kate was crying, for her daughter, for herself, for Maggie. She had hoped that Tessa would have trusted her enough to pass Maggie onto her instead of choosing an orphanage but she also understood her choice. She had to trust her daughter to know what was best for her own children. “She kept looking back at Scott to make sure he was still here but she wouldn’t let got of me. We talked for a little bit and her vocabulary had expended so much too, you would have been so proud of you little girl!” A smile grew on Kate’s face before falling again. “At some point, Scott must have realized who I was and simply plucked her out of my arms as if I would just ran away with her and Maggie immediately accommodated him. She just snuggled into him and apologized. She calls him Cot and it is the cutest thing ever. I wish i could go back in time.”

Tessa was listening to her mom, trying not to be bitter about the whole situation or worse hate her mother for being the one to be at her shop today. The shop she owned and was supposed to run. The shop were her little girl had run into to see if any of her previous family was there. Tessa full on yelled at her mother to stop talking, to just stop. She fell on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and let the sobs out. She couldn’t believe that her baby girl was living near London and that she had remembered her shop and had wanted to go there. She had led her dad there.

Kate was looking over her daughter, mouth shut and hand hovering above Tessas’s shoulder. She didn’t know if she should touch her or not but in this end, Tessa made that choice by turning and falling into her mother’s arms. “Mom, I abandoned my own daughter because I thought I would die. I gave up on life before even trying. Why did I do that, mom? Why did you let me go with this? I miss Margaret so much.” Kate let Tessa cry her heart out, holding her tight — showing that she was here, and would always be here. After some time, Tessa started to calm down but she stayed where she was, head on her mom’s shoulder, arms around her waist. “Maybe you should try, Tessa. Maybe you could try to make it work and get Maggie’s back.”

“I can’t, mom. I can’t just reappear in her life like this. She has a new family and I can’t take that away from her for my own selfish needs or wants. She deserves a happy life and seeing her mom die is not the definition of happiness. She will probably forget about me soon enough and from what you told me, this man seems to be the best person to take care of Margaret. I wanted her to find someone who would understand how Maggie’s functioning and he does, so let’s them be happy and I’ll deal with my own feelings later on.”

Kate just squeezed her daughter before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She was still debating telling the truth on Maggie’s new dad identity but how could she come out with it when it could change everything. She didn’t think her daughter was up for that news yet but she also knew that lying to her would not help. She was still thinking about it when Tessa’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “Out with it, mom. I know you are hiding something.”

She looked at her daughter, took the deepest breathe she could and went for it.

“Tess, the man that is taking care of Maggie now, is Scott Moir.”

Tessa had never realized that her world could be turn around twice in the same day. She gapped at her mother, no sounds coming out of her mouth. Pure shock were cursing through her body and before she could do anything her body shut down and she fell —unconscious on the floor.

 

* * *

 

Scott looked at his mom as if she had grown another heads. “Wait, I tell you I just met my daughter’s biological grandmother and you laugh? There is nothing to laugh about here, mom!”

Alma calmed down and looked at her son. “Scott.. We know the Virtues.” Scott’s puzzled face was the only response Alma got. “Don’t you remember I used to baby-sit their daughters? Jordan and Tessa?”

Scott was trying to remember anything from that time but he came back empty. He wanted to remember. He needed to remember.

“Tessa was 6 and Jordan was 10, and you were 8. Their parents were working full time and couldn’t come and pick them up on time after school and for the longest time I would see those two little girls wait for one of their on the sidewalk. I remember watching Tessa, staring at us as if we had something so special. One day, we waited until their mother arrived and I walked up to her and asked if she’d mind me taking them home with us until one of their parents could come and pick them up. You didn’t spend tons of time with them as you had practice after school but I cared for them for over 3 years until their parents got a divorced and Kate moved to another town. We never really exchanged anything afterwards. I would see them from time to time but it was never more than a few minutes. I’m not even sure if Jordan, or Tessa remember me or what I was to them.”

“Mom, her daughter’s middle name if yours. Of course she remembers you.”

Scott bent forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He needed time to process this. He knew Tessa Virtue or so his mom said. His memory was failing him. The room stayed silent, only disturbed from the little mumbles coming from his little girl — meaning that she was slowly waking up. Both Moirs turned their heads in the direction of the living room and smiled at a sleepy and barely awake Maggie, walking to her daddy. She collided with his legs and reached up, desiring to be held. “Daddy.” The vision Scott had must have triggered something in his brain because as he was pulling Margaret in his arms, his childhood memory came back — showing himself with a little girl, hair the same color and length has Maggie and the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen. The mother of his daughter was the kid he had played hide and seek, colored and learnt with as a kid. Fate was a freaking hilarious thing. He couldn’t believe it but he had known Kate Virtue was familiar — he just couldn’t place it, her.

“Oh Lord, Maggie’s mother is Tutu!”

He face palmed and groaned. He couldn’t believe it. Her daughter had name her stuffed animal after the nickname he had given his childhood best friend. Alma laughed once again, and it was as if Maggie realized that her fourth favorite person in the world was here and she jumped down from Scott’s lap to run to Alma’s waiting arms. “Hey sleepyhead.” murmured Alma, pressing kisses to her face to make her laugh. “Ma, stop, sleepy.” She whined and pouted, until she moved around until her back was leaning on Alma’s front and pulled her arms around her small body, snuggling.

“Why you laughing, Ma?”

Alma stopped laughing, she didn’t know what to say and it wasn’t her place to say anything. She would help Scott but it was his choice to tell her the truth or not. They both knew that with Tessa’s condition she must be dead by now and Alma couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe it and she would not until she had physical proof of this. Scott looked alarmed and started to panic.

“Because Daddy said something really silly, baby girl.” She bent down to whisper in her ear.

“I don’t nore like a nosaur, Daddy!” groaned Maggie, a firm pout on her lips. She had crossed her arms on her little bust and was now standing how her grand mother laps, ready to fight. If looks could kill, Scott would be lying on the floor lifeless.

Scott got up and grabbed Margaret under her armpits making her fly around the kitchen, making her scream in delight. “You are the sweetest dinosaur, Margaret Alma Virtue Moir.” The little girl squealed and asked to be put down before running to her room — she was allowed to take the stairs by herself, but only if she held on the railing.

Scott turned to his mother as soon as he was sure Maggie was out of earshot.

“What do I do, mom? From what we know, she could be dead. I can’t tell that to Maggie, not now at least. I can’t do that to myself.”

Scott was pacing back and forth, trying to get his breathing to regulate. Alma intercepted her son’s pacing, taking him in his arms.

“You can do it, Scotty. You should probably set up a meeting with Kate or let me go for you. We need to find out what are Tessa’s condition before doing anything regarding Maggie. You know that either way, the situation will get more complicated as option one, Tessa is dead or dying and option 2, she’s okay again and she would want to get Margaret’s back. You need to prepare yourself, son.”

She felt Scott acquiesce on her shoulder and it broke her heart to see him so defeated already. Scott had always been a family man and if Tessa was to ask to get Maggie back, he would without hesitating do it — this was the man she had raised and she was so, so proud.

“Let me try to get in contact with Kate and we’ll from there, okay?”

 

* * *

 

Scott walked up the stairs to get to the upper level to see what Maggie was up to. He pushed the door to her room and stopped short when he say Maggie curled up on her bed, holding Tutu the giraffe against her torso, tears running down her cheeks. Scott was debating rushing to her or giving her notice that he was here but in the end his need to comfort won and he rushed to her, falling to his knees to face her. “Hey baby..” whispered Scott as not to scare her. Maggie’s eyes were tightly closed and she was trying to control her sobs, not to make too much noise. He slid his index finger down the bridge of her nose, getting her to calm down a little bit. “I’m here.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’re safe.” a kiss on her cheek. “You’re home.” He was about to press a kiss to the top of her head but Margaret pushed herself up and into his arms, folding her body around his.

“Daddy…” sobbed Maggie. Never in her shirt life had she cried that much. She had not shed a tears when her mom had left her at the orphanage, not when the other kids were bullying her, not when she realized that her mom wasn’t coming back. She only cried when her family, or previous — should she say, were mentioned. She had not meant to eavesdropped but she had been awake and she wanted to know what had shaken her dad so much. She didn’t remember much of her mother but she remember two things, her name — Tessa and her physical features. She cried for what seemed hours but had to only be a few minutes. Scott was really good a comforting her and she loved him for this.

“I heawd you taking ‘bout mommy downstaiws”

Scott tensed under her and she feared that she had upset him. She was about to backtracked but his hand landed on her back and squeezed her. “I’m so sorry, baby girl. I promise I will get the story right and tell you, okay?” Maggie nodded, she could only do that. She trusted Cot more than she could explain and she knew in her little heart that Scott would always protect her. “Do you want to talk about your Mommy?” She nodded and pulled away. She climbed on her bed again, pulling on Scott’s hand for him to follow. He laid down and she fell on him, her head in its designed place. “What was your favorite thing to do with your mom, Maggie?” The little girl took the time to think over the question and her answer — with her small vocabulary she would need time, but her Cot was the most patient person she knew.

“I ink twas skating or icream.”

Scott laughed a little and it made her smile back. She loved being the reason he laughed. “You got ice cream with mommy? and you went skating?” Maggie pulled herself up to look at her dad and started to tell the story with her own words and slightly broken sentences. Scott nodded and smiled, playing with her hair. They did this back and forth for a while, until Scott thought Maggie had fallen asleep again.

“Mommy not love me?”

Scott immediately turned his body towards her and pulled her in his arms. “Your mommy loved you very much Munchkin. Don’t doubt that. She was just protecting you, just as I’ll always protect you.” Maggie acquiesced and let herself relax in his arms for real.


	7. Chapter 7

Alma was waiting at their meeting point. She wasn’t nervous but she was anxious. She was here to ask the complicated questions. She didn’t know what she was expecting but when Kate entered the café they had chosen. She sure hadn’t expected the woman to rush to her and wrap her arms around the smaller woman. “Alma, it’s been so long!” exclaimed Kate as she was letting go. She took a seat and focused all her attention on Alma. “It has, Kate. You look good!”

They exchange pleasantries, caught up on their lives but on purpose or not, both had let the names Scott and Tessa out of their conversation.

“Maybe, we should talk about the reason why we here…” interrupted Alma. Kate nodded and straightened as if getting ready to fight. “I’m not here to fight, Kate. I just need answers, so Scott can think over the situation with everything he needs to know and then take the better decision for Maggie.”

“Alright but before you start asking you should know that Tessa is still alive and on it’s way to be cleared out form cancer. Her first doctor and oncologist false diagnosed her cancer progression. They called a Stage 4 first, and Tessa was told she wouldn’t live for another year or so. She took the decision to give Margaret a better chance at life and put her up for adoption. She didn’t want us to take Mags in as she thought we would resent her, as her pregnancy and birth was one of the cause of the cancer to spread this fast.”

Kate saw Alma’s shoulder relax and she pressed her hands to her face, physically holding her emotions in. She was so relieved to hear that the little girl she had taken care of for a few years was doing okay. She looked at Kate and smiled, relieved.

“5 months after the diagnosis, she did a double check with another oncologist and this one called a stage 2 and it was curable. I was relieved as was Jordan her brothers but Tessa cried for days, weeks. She had just signed the papers giving up her rights on Margaret. She had just officially signed the papers that would give anyone the rights to adopt her little girl, her baby. The weeks following this day were the hardest for all of us. Tessa didn’t want to fight — I mean, can you imagine? giving up your parents right a few hours before learning that you would live?” Kate sniffled and took a sip of the glass of water that was sitting in front of her. She was trying not to let her emotions get the better part of herself.

“We finally convinced her to fight her cancer, or more likely Jordan did. You probably remember how close those two were, well it’s even worse now, or better? they spend most of their free time together, gossiping and shopping.” That made Alma laugh. She could totally see the Virtues sisters wandering the streets of any city, arm linked, gossiping and shopping. “After a few weeks, her health started to improve but he psychologist kept saying that something was holding Tessa back, that she didn’t allow herself to be truly happy — that’s when we learned that on top of her cancer, Tessa was suffering from depression and anxiety, most likely as a second effect of the Maggie situation.”

Alma could not imagine ever giving up on her parental rights but she would do it if it meant giving them their best lives. She could not understand any of what Tessa had been through but she could imagine and a shiver ran down her spine and not the pleasant one. She intercepted the waitress and ordered herself a green tea, letting Kate the choice to order whatever she wanted — a almond milk cappuccino. The Virtues had always been fancier that the Moirs, but maybe it was why it had worked so well between these two families.

“She is cured from her cancer, so her life is not in imminent danger anymore but she is still trying to navigate her depression. She is really open about her condition, knowing that hiding it would not help her at all. She does, in contrary, avoid any Margaret related things. The only time we’ve ever talked about her since she drove her to the orphanage was last week, when she ran to me with Scott.”

“I don’t know if I should tell you this but you deserve the truth and Scott does as well. Tessa wants Maggie’s back or she at least wants to be able to see her often and as much as Tessa deserves that, Margaret does not deserves to be passed from a parent to another — from what I saw the other day, Scott is doing an amazing job with Margaret. She is such a shy girl, and seeing her so open and happy was so wonderful to my soul, Alma. This is what I always wanted for her and she finally got it with Scott, and the Moir clan.”

Alma was gapping at Kate. She didn’t know what to say. She had known coming in this meeting that she would heard some unpleasing things. The fact that Tessa wanted her baby back was heartbreaking for her son, for Maggie and for Tessa. Those kinds of problems never ended well for anybody. She looked at Kate and realized that both women were thinking the same things. They needed to protect Margaret first.

“Kate, as much as I love my son and Tessa, the most important person here is Margaret. She is too young to have any say in this and i refuse to have her suffer from this. We are all adults and we should find a way to make it work properly. I know that Scott would give Margaret’s back in a heartbeat if it was what Tessa wanted and from what you just told me, she wants her back. I can’t blame her, I would try as well. But Scott does not deserve to loose the only kid he had formed a really connection with. You should see them together, Cot and Mag, this is how Maggie calls them. She really loved her dad and she relies on him. I can’t let Tessa just took her away and try to get my son back together. We raised perfectly fine human beings, and we should be able to help them see through the situation if needed.”

She waited to get any sign of approbation or disagreement but nothing came and she found herself doubting her position on this matter. She was ready to fight for her son and granddaughter if it had to come to that. She took a calming sip of tea and looked at Tessa.

“Margaret cried the other night over her mom. She missed her and she hates the fact that she can’t remember as well as she used to. I know for a fact that seeing you made her really happy. You were all she could speak about for days afterwards — when she learned that we both knew each others, she asked to have a tea party with her Ma and Nana. Maybe we should start with that Kate, and see what Maggie would like. She is quite the intelligent kid, and she knows what she wants. Maybe, just maybe, the answer will be in her small, genuine heart.”

“Maybe you’re right, Alma. Let’s organize this tea party and see how it goes. It can’t make it harder for anyone anyway. We both know that this is a tricky situation. Tessa lost consciousness when I told her it was Scott. She would have never imagined that her childhood best friend would end up being her daughter’s dad — they had named Maggie’s giraffe after Scott’s nickname for Tessa. She was mortified and terrified. It would have been hard with any parent, but how was she supposed to hurt the one person she had ever allowed to be her with?” She looked around and tried to calm her racing heart. “How did Scott react? I’m sure seeing me with Mags must have been quite shocking.”

“He didn’t remember you, or Tessa. I think the brutal separation — sorry, i didn’t mean it in a bad way — forced him to forget about it. He was so broken over the fact that he had just lost his best friend and I think he needed to forget in order to get on with life. He freaked out when I told him, though, and Margaret heard us and she freaked out big time afterwards; silently sobbing in her room, missing her momma. Scott and her talked about Tessa a little that afternoon and now Margaret is asking tons of question over her daddy and mommy. Scott is doing fairly okay now, even if the uncertainty of the situation is eating him alive — he doesn’t show it to anyone and even less to Margaret.”

“We need to make them word together, none of us a ready to see our kids destroy each other to get custody over their daughter. We need to make sure they listen, respect and trust the other before taking any decision. Alma, I think we’re gonna be the mediators of this entire dilemma — at least we’ll spend that time with people we like and respect, that must be the only positive point in this, right?”

Just like that, the conversation was done and gone. They started to catch up on the rest of their family. Alma learnt that Jordan was happily engaged, living in Toronto, Casey and Kevin were both married and parents. Kate had met a new man and was taking her time — she had been happy single for the past years but she wanted to have someone again and she felt like it was time for her to put herself out there again. Kate learnt that Joe and Alma were still happily married. The project they had in the past that was opening a skate shop had succeed and the were now owners of a skate shop and the arena in Ilderton. She also learnt that Danny and Charlie both had families on their own and that Scott couldn’t trust anyone to stay with him for the rest of his life and he didn’t want to have children in the middle which was why he had chosen adoption over marriage.

They talked, and talked until one of the waiter intercepted their discussion to announce that they were closing in fifteen minutes and both women laughed. They had just spend the afternoon catching up and discussing the giant mess linking their families again. It was time to leave and join their younger kids.

“Let’s call each other next week to organize this tea party with Mags!”

“Sure thing, Kate! Have a pleasant evening, and please embrace Tessa for me and let her know that I’m still here if she needs anything. That little girl with her too big mittens and curious green eyes stole my heart a long time ago.”

They embraced and left each in different directions. Two past friends had just been reunited over the weirdest and messiest family issue. Alma was sure that with Kate, they would deal with it all with respect and strength, leading the entire operation like champions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is heavy, just a warning. 
> 
> to answer people questions : 
> 
> There is a reason why Maggie is talking this way and you'll learn it later and for the people wondering why Alma didn't realize it was Tessa, keep in mind that Alma had no idea where the Virtue moved and that there is maybe more than one tessa virtue in the world, after all this was just a name on a birth certificate.

Tessa had just wrapped her latest therapy session and her psychologist had told her to renew with something from the part – her mind immediately went to Maggie and before she could delve on it, she forced herself to think of something else. She finally decided that she would go skating. It would give her the opportunity to lose herself in the speed and the familiarity of her surroundings. It would also make herself closer to Maggie, as skating was one of the things the two girls used to do a lot in the past. She chose to go to the closest rink from her appointment as to not lose her will and courage.

She parked the car and turned the engine, taking the time to calm her racing hearts and thoughts. She had not thought it would be this difficult for her. She hadn’t thought her anxiety would rise quite this high, this fast. She took several deep breath and on a whim, left her car and walked inside the rink. She only stopped and took the time to take it all in when her butt was down on the bench by the board. Her skating back sitting on the floor, next to her feet. She smiled at the rush of memories coming back to her. She realized two things in this moment, how much she had missed the ice and how much she had blocked her daughter from her memory to protect herself. With this in head, she bent down and started the process of switching her sneakers for her skates. She pulled tightly on the laces and stood, reaching for the board to keep her balance. It had been quite a while since she had been here and her body needed time to balance itself out.

She slid on the ice carefully, scared of what the outcome would be but she shouldn’t have been scared at all – it was all muscle memory. She started to skate around the board, terminating one lap, after the other. The more she skated, the more her confidence was rising. She looked up to see if the ice was still as empty as it was when she first stepped in it to make sure it was clear for her to attempts some tricks. She turned backwards, ready to jump in the air when a voice she thought she would never hear ever again resonated in the arena. She panicked, turned and tried to stop herself, landing on her butt in the process. She finished pivoting on the ice right when Maggie crushed with her body at a five years old speed. Maggie wrapped her arms around her mom and squeezed as tight as she could, burrowing her face in her neck, silently crying at the warmth and comfort she was feeling. She had thought she would only get her daddy’s comfort from now on, but she was in the circle of her momma’s arms and it was still her favorite place to be.

She pulled away, framed Tessa’s face with her small hands and looked at her, their foreheads touching.

“Momma.”

Tears started to build in both their eyes, both of them fighting them off. Margaret cracked first, sobbing openly in the middle of the ice.

“Momma!”

She pushed herself against her mother frame, eliminating any space between them and holding on for dear life. Tessa could only hug her back, burrowing her face in the wild mess that was her daughter hair, letting herself cry over the amount of her daughter’s life she had missed in the past few months. She looked up and saw Scott Moir looking from afar. She smiled at him over Maggie’s shoulder, or tried to. She started to push her daughter away to stand but Margaret whimpered and held on tighter than before – forcing Tessa to stand up with Maggie. “I’m here, baby girl. I’m here.” Tessa wanted to tell her that she wasn’t going anywhere but it was not her role anymore and she couldn’t lie to her. She didn’t know what Scott would want or decide. Once standing, and stable on her skates again, Margaret moved around to equalize her mother’s new gravity center, not moving her head from its spot. She giggle sweetly when she realized that her head had the same designed spot on both of her parents’ shoulders. “What’s so funny baby?” She turned around to see Scott right in front of her and she curled closer to her mother. She didn’t want to hurt him but she wanted – needed – her mother more than her father right this moment. “I’m not going to take you away, Maggie.” Tessa looked stunned at the way Margaret and Scott seemed to understand each other. She felt Margaret relax in her arms as Scott ran his finger down the bridge of her little nose. It was something Tessa had been doing with her since she was born to calm her down – realizing only now that Scott had been the one to do it on her when she was younger.

Tessa turned her attention to the man that used to meet so much for her, and was shocked to see tears building in his eyes. She reacted before she could overthink it and Maggie found herself being squished between her parents. She didn’t mind, not really, not until breathing was started to be difficult. She pushed herself away from the hug and it broke the entire embrace completely and she pouted. She wanted her parents to hug. She wanted them both to be happy. She asked to be put down and as soon as her skates touched the ice; she took off. Tessa’s reached out with her hand but Scott was quick to reassure her that Margaret knew how to skate by herself now and enjoyed it quite a lot. “She’s fine. We’ve been coming once or twice a week since I adopted her. She’s been improving a lot.” Scott finally took his courage with both hands and started talking. He didn’t really know what to say. He had his best friend in front of him, but at the same time she could be the reason he would lose his daughter. He wanted to jump up and down from happiness but also run as far as he could with Margaret. He knew is mother and Kate were organizing a tea party for Margaret including themselves only, testing the water with Margaret and what she would want but it was clear to Scott that his little girl wanted both her mother and her father. Scott could never force her to choose between the two and he hoped they could make it work for their girl.

“Maybe we should take this out of the ice…”

Tessa and Scott stepped out of the ice, both of them taking their skates off and walking to his office. Scott had recently started to coach in London as well as in Ilderton which gave him a really useful office to talk with Tessa. He opened the door and let her walk in first as the gentleman that he was. They sat and Scott passed her a bottle of water, apologizing for not having anything better but she waved his concerns away. Scott kept looking at her as if he had something on his mind but didn’t know how to get around it and suddenly he started to speak – about something Tessa had not anticipated.

“I have been so worried my entire life about you, and when I read her file and found out her mother’s condition it broke my heart but learning that I was you afterward, was something I never want to feel ever again, T.” the nickname slipped out and Scott blushed slightly, looking down on his feet. He hadn’t mean to but as always he had spoken faster than his brain could think. He looked up when he saw Tessa laughing, wiping under her eyes. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed those nicknames.

“I missed you, Scott.” Without thinking, he pulled her in his arms and the two long lost friends took this time to just take in everything around them, including their daughter until she made herself known by rushing through Scott’s office, squealing at her parent’s position. Even at age 5, Margaret was really receptive to people’s emotions and she knew that something had changed since that day when she ran up to her Nana. She hadn’t understood why but she was starting to get it, kinda. Seeing her parents hug like this gave her the courage she needed to do what she did next.

She stood in front of her parents and reached out for their hand, sliding her pinky in between Tessa’s index and pointing fingers and wrapping her small hands around Scott’s thumb – their own personal hand hold. “Daddy, Momma, I lowe you.” Both of them beamed at their daughter and looked at each other, fully knowing that she wasn’t done but that she needed time to think over her sentences. She sighed and gave up on speaking, choosing instead to show her point. She pointed to Tessa, then Scott and finished with herself before looking at them with her innocent smile. “togefer now?”

Stunned to silence, Tessa and Scott were unable to talk. Not that they didn’t have an opinion or concerns regarding this but they weren’t the only ones taking this decision. Their lawyers would be involved. Their families would be as well. They would be and most importantly the little girl currently wiping the tears from her cheek was the center of it all. They needed to thread carefully. “Munchkin, Momma and I need to talk about it first. We talked about it, remember?” Scott waited until his daughter looked up to keep speaking. “Remember when we talked about momma the other day? And you told me you missed her? Well you can see her now, I won’t stop this from happening.” Even if Scott was talking to Maggie, he made sure to look up to Tessa, saying this. He was trying to convince her that he would not be the reason a daughter and her mother would be separated. She nodded her thanks and pressed a kiss to the top of Margaret’s head, pulling her into the circle of her arms. She had missed this feeling so much, she couldn’t believe she had gone without it for so long.

Scott looked at them and smiled, before taking Maggie in his arms as she was reaching out for him. She pressed her face against his neck and whispered that she was tired and wanted to go home. Scott watched as Tessa’s face fell as she heard her daughter. “I know Maggie. It is past your nap-time.” Scott arranged Maggie in his arms and she promptly laid down, nuzzling her face on the crook of her elbow, falling asleep soon after that. “Do you, maybe, want to come home with us so that we can talk about this?” Tessa was quick to nod and soon, the not so common family was walking out of the rink and into their respective cars.

Upon arriving to Scott’s house, Margaret was patiently waiting for the car to be turned off and for her mommy to be out. As soon as the door closed behind Tessa, she was colliding with her legs, giggling at the entire thing. She reached out for her mom’s hand and pulled her inside her new house, making sure to tell her where to put her shoes, coat and purse. Once that was done, she walked in the kitchen with Tessa in toe before sitting at the table where her chair was, requesting for Tessa to sit next to her while they watched Scott; who was preparing a hot chocolate for Margaret as she had woken up from her 25 minutes nap in the car, and the only thing that would get her to sleep again would be this drink. He placed the lukewarm mug in front of her and he smiled at her as she started to chunk the drink. Tessa laughed at her manner, looking up at Scott. “She seems to be liking your hot chocolate as much as I used to.” “Well she is a Virtue Moir after all, of course she’s going to like it.” Answered Scott, moving to the kitchen to make two other mug of hot chocolate; he wanted to put Margaret down before they started their discussion. Margaret looked up at her dad and asked for him to bend down. “Mommy put me bed?” Scott nodded and the little girl squealed.

“Momma, it’s nap-time!” She rushed around the table, grabbed her hand and pulled her after her as she started to run up the stairs to her room. Tessa stopped and looked around, taking in what her daughter’s room looked like. It was everything Margaret needed and liked. Her eyes landed on Tutu the giraffe and she laughed before sitting next to her daughter and tucking her in. “Stowy?” asked Maggie before turning on her side, holding Tutu with one hand and playing with her mother fingers with the other. “Once upon a time, there was a little girl; just like you and a little boy….”

Tessa hadn’t even said three sentence that the soft snoring coming from the button nose on her daughter’s face could be heard. She smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. “Mommy loves you to the moon and back, baby girl.” She pressed another kiss, pulled the cover closer to her body and left the room, not without looking back on the perfection she had created. She stopped outside of her room, and took her time to brace herself from what was coming. She knew she shouldn’t be worried because it was Scott, but she known Scott when she was 10 years old. They were around their thirties now; people change with time.

She walked downstairs and found Scott waiting for her in the kitchen; holding two perfectly white mug with steaming hot chocolate in it. She took one and both silently agreed to sit at the kitchen to make it less casual – not that it couldn’t be casual, but they felt like both needed the standard setting to get everything on the table.

“So…”

“Well…”

Both laughed and Scott immediately asked if he could go first – he felt like he wouldn’t be able to say his point if he let her talk first. Ever since their childhood, Tessa had always been a stronger headed person while Scott was doing everything with his heart on his sleeves.

“I don’t really know what to say or how to say it but I’ll try my best, Tessa.” She took a soothing sip of cocoa and looked down on the table. “We’ve known each other a while back and I can’t say that I know you today. Time change people and even if time didn’t, you had a child and cancer and now from what Ma had said, you are suffering from depression due to Maggie.” He stopped and rushed to grab her hand. He didn’t want to hurt her but they both needed to be honest. “I didn’t say it to hurt you or use it against you. I was just acknowledging it, T. I think those things change a person, even you – the most stubborn I’ve ever met.” That made her laugh and Scott looked like an idiot, beaming at her.

“You gave up your parental rights over Margaret but if you wanted to take her back, I would give mine back for you. Deep down, you know the person that I am and this hasn’t changed. If this is truly what is the best for you, for Maggie, for your family of two. Then I’ll sign the papers to give those rights back.” He put his head in his hands, trying to not let his emotions get the better part of himself. “I’m not saying it won’t hurt because this little girl had become my whole life in such a short time. From the moment my eyes landed on her, I was a goner. She captured my heart the same way you did when we were younger.” He looked up, openly showing his emotions. “I just want her to be happy, and you. We may not have been in contact for the past two decades but you were my favorite person back then and you deserve all the happiness you can get.”

Tessa was staring at him open mouthed. She couldn’t believe it. Scott would simply give up his parental rights on Margaret for her happiness. Tessa had been ready to fight and lost tons of money for this, but she also didn’t think it would be Scott on the other side. Her sweet childhood best friend. She couldn’t hurt him anymore that he could her and that was even worse or not. They could make it work but they would need to be completely open with each other and Tessa wasn’t sure she could do that yet. Maybe it was right for Margaret to stay with Scott for now, until she felt better herself and maybe then, they could think of another custody arrangement.

“Scott.. as much as this is what I wanted to hear from you, I don’t think I’m ready to be Maggie’s mother again.”

Scott could see how hard it was for Tessa to talk, and he decided to switch seat, sitting now next to her. He grabbed her hand and squeeze silently; lending her some of his strength.

“I got sick way before Margaret was not even conceived. Well, not sick, sick but sick enough that it made me spiraled out of safety. I started to party all the time, neglecting my family, my career and my health. I was drinking too much and sleeping around too much; simply trying to nub it all. It worked for a little bit and then it wasn’t enough so I tried stronger things. Name it, I’ve done it. ”

Tessa was ashamed of her part but not for the reason you would think. It had changed her for the better. She needed to acknowledge this before judging herself. She took a deep breath, and send a small smile to Scott.

“One day, I was out by myself and I would usually always be with someone I trusted to go to those parties because I frankly didn’t believe myself. I got hammered, so much that when a guy came up to me and started to touch me inappropriately I didn’t stop him and all I can remember is waking up the next morning in a town bed I didn’t recognize and a city i had never heard before. I tried to leave his place, but he got violent. He started to shout that I owned him and that I was his. I was able to call Casey.” Scott felt her body tense and relax as she was telling her story. He didn’t press her for answer, content to get whatever she was okay to share. She lowered her head and whispered with her lightest voice. “I was raped, Scott.” She shocked on her tears and before she could continue, he pulled her into his arms. He didn’t know how she would react but was pleasantly surprised when she curled around him, her face pressed to his neck. “Thank you. I don’t think anyone has ever hugged me after that.” He gave her the time she needed, secretly taking it for himself as well. One of the closest friend he ever had had gone through so much. “Not everyone know about the rape, so please — She looked up, pleading — don’t tell anyone.” Scott pressed his forehead to hers and caressed her cheek. “I will not betray you in anyway Tess.” She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek before pressing her forehead to his shoulder again.

“As I was spiraling into drugs, alcohol and my health acting up, mom forced me to get checked up and that’s when I learned that I was almost 2 months pregnant. I didn’t know how to deal with this news, and the first thing that came to my mind was to get smashed but I couldn’t anymore. I had a baby growing up in me. I went through the process of rehabilitation and it was not pretty. I fought every days, trying to be the mother my child would want. Fighting against my most basic instincts. From all the crap I had taken, my body couldn’t suffice to grow Maggie correctly — there were so many complications and all the doctors, nurses, specialists kept saying how Margaret would never go to terms — she did, by some magical force.” Scott could see her smile grow or fade based on what she was recalling. She didn’t linger on any moments. She was just giving him facts and he knew that they would have time to delve on it later on, or so he hoped. He was playing with her hair, keeping a constant contact with her. “The birth sucked from the moment my water broke until she was out and into my arms. So much so, that I blocked it all out. All I can remember is how it hurt because I wasn’t allowed the epidural as I had been sober for the past seven months or so and it was too risqué for them. I guess the human brain is intelligent. I don’t think I would have been able to love Maggie the way I do now if I remembered how much it had hurt to push her out.” She laughed quietly, pushing her head away to look at him. “But what hurt the most, Scott, was the fact that I was alone. None of my family had bothered to come. Not my mom, not my sister, not my brothers. I had no one in this room to hold my hand and tell me it was going to be okay. I was all alone, lost and scared.” She was opening crying in front of him, ever since she had been six, she’d only cried in front of 4 people. Her mom, Scott, her sister and Alma. Scott knew that. He pressed his finger to her cheeks, erasing the proof of those tears, smiling at her gently. “I focused all of my love, energy and care into this tiny human being that I had made, unwillingly but still made and she was so pretty, Scott. Reming me to show you the photos!”

Scott decided to get them some water as they were both shedding tears and Tessa’s voice was starting to get raspy. He pushed her gently and went retrieve their glasses before coming back and pulling her in again. He felt how tense she was — squeezing her shoulder in response. “It’s just me, Tess. You and me, us.” She relaxed a little bit and nodded.

“I got diagnosed with a sarcomas in my left leg, at first they thought it would retract itself with some treatment but it didn’t but it also didn’t made me feel any different. The cancer was growing and nothing in me was changing — this is why it took me so long for us to get it checked again. The first doctor told me I had less than a year to live and I immediately decided to give Maggie up. I couldn’t give them to the people that had given up on me when I needed them most, you know? I couldn’t trust them to take care of her the way she deserved to be taken care of. I signed all the paper and send them to my lawyer right before my 6 month check up. I was checked by another doctor and this one told me that my cancer was only stage 2 and it was curable. It broke me, more than it should have but I had just signed my daughter off and even if I could prove that my health diagnosis has changed nothing could have be done because she was supposed to be adopted on the dot. She wasn’t supposed to spend time in a orphanage and until Mom ran into you, I had no idea that she did.” Tessa shook her head to clear her head from the anger she was feeling. She wasn’t mad at him, at her or anyone but at the system. They had failed her and she would do something about it once she was better and her own situation had been dealt with. “Not long after that, I fell into another spiral but this time it was one i knew well. Depression and anxiety were next on my list. The loss of Margaret, the cancer, the loss of my family and their comeback into my life was just too much for me to handle and I protected myself the only my mind could think of — closing myself off from the world. I stopped talking, literally and eating only what my body needed to function. I would get panic attack every time I had to walk out of my house.”

Her head found his shoulder again, linking their hands together and smiling at the automatic squeeze she got in return.

“I got better with time and the appropriate help but I need to heal myself and get better before I can take of anyone else, including my daughter. Despite the fact we haven’t been around each other for 20 years, I couldn’t have asked for a better father for my little girl and I’m so, so glad it’s you.” She reached over and let her head fall on his shoulder, smiling softly when his arm moved around her shoulder and squeeze.

Alma was on the phone with Kate, discussing their upcoming tea party as she walked in her son’s house. She was not expecting for it to be so quiet. She was about to call out, to announce her presence when a presence stopped her. She looked and stared, double checking everything and then whispered in the phone that they might be too late with their mission. She hung up and cleared her throat softly as to not startled the duo, Tessa jumped away and as soon as she saw Alma, she ran to her; pressing her body against hers. “Oh, Alma.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter but it needed to be cut there, sorry

Scott looked up when he felt Tessa jumped at the person clearing their throat, detaching the duo. He smiled at his mother and smiled, gently. Tessa was already on her feet running to his mother, slotting herself in her embrace. He could see how the missing years had not change a thing between the two women. They were still as attached as before, and he felt a sense of gratitude for his mother. Without her he would have never spend his time growing up with the magnificent Tutu. He decided to give them some privacy by leaving the kitchen, and walking up the stairs. He would take that time to check on Margaret. She would wake up soon any, way. What he saw when he pushed the door of her room open wasn’t what he was prepared for and he rushed to her.

Maggie could feel the awareness that comes with waking up. She tried to fight it, she didn't want to wake up yet and realized that all that happened before falling asleep was a dream. She used to have them a lot before Scott. Since then, she had not forgotten about her mom but it had been less difficult. At the age of 5, all she wanted was to have her parents with her and play. She opened her eyes and turned on her side, pressing her face to the pillow below her. Tears formed in her eyes as she was enveloped in her mother perfume. Her mom had been there. She could never get this far with her dreams. She sprang upward on her bed and looked around. Her heart was beating faster than it should, her vision was closing itself over herself and her breathing was irregular. She tried to calm herself down but she know it was a lost cause. She had only had this once before and her mom had been here to help her. She jumped from her bed and her legs gave up under her, forcing her to fall back down. She curled on herself, eyes closed and called for her momma.

 

 

Nothing happened.

 

She was all alone.

 

She started to panic, not being able to stop it. She moved around trying to get away from the fast approaching dark hole.

 

 

She felt herself being lifted, she screamed momma one last time before closing her eyes really tight. Instead of the coldness and fear she thought she would feel, she felt the warmth that she usually felt when her dad hugged her. That calmed her down a little bit and soon enough she could hear his voice murmuring things she couldn't understand yet but it was his voice; her daddy's voice. “Daddy?”

“I’m here, Munchkin. You’re safe.”

Margaret curled her small body around her dad’s torso – legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, fingers in his hair and face snuggled in his neck. She could feel his hand running up and down her back just as usual. The panic was starting to subside and Margaret could breathe a little bit better. She pressed her cheek to his, silently asking for him to breathe with her.

Tessa pushed the door of the room open and stopped there, looking at her baby girl and the only man she had only trusted before. Both of them had their eyes closed, their limbs holding the other closer but what brought tears to her own eyes was the way their shoulders and chests moved at the same time. Unconsciously, Tessa matched her breathing with theirs and before she could even stop herself, she walked to them, placing herself behind Margaret, facing Scott. She pressed her fingertips to his biceps, trying to get his attention. He opened his eyes and smiled, nodding at her silent question – Tessa walked closer, closing the gap between her family and herself. She wrapped her arms around the both of them, pressing her forehead to Scott’s. Margaret turned automatically as if on instincts, pressing her forehead to theirs.

Tessa was expecting her daughter to reach out for her, as her first and only panic attack had been with her but she was shocked to simply feel her forehead touch hers but nothing else. Margaret chose to stay where she was, and for Tessa it was an eye-opening experience. As much as Margaret loved her, she didn’t need her anymore. She had someone else she could rely on and would choose over her. She had chosen to put her trust into Scott, and right at this moment, she was feeling safer in his arms than in hers. She pulled away and this time, Margaret reached out for her, whimpering the cute nickname she had chosen over the original mommy. She had calmed down, finally and Scott relaxed, letting go of the tight embrace he had had on her. She turned and held her arms out for her momma. She took her from Scott and both parent looked at each other, knowing deep down that they had to make their relation work in order to offer the best for their daughter. They had never been conventional growing up, why stop now?

She pulled away, Margaret following her. The little girl found herself giggling, legs still wrapped around her dad and arms around her mom. She liked being in between them. It felt like she was the link keeping them all together and she liked that a lot. She let go with her legs without thinking of the consequences but her parents reacted at the same time, pulling her up and into Tessa’s arm. “You little monkey.”

Tessa could feel her heart slow done completely and her body unwind the longer she held Margaret. She had been talking to Alma when they both heard Margaret’s calling out for her mother. Her first instinct had been to run up those stairs and protect her daughter, but something in the back of her mind had stopped her. She wasn’t the person Maggie needed anymore. She had smiled sadly at Alma, before returning her attention to the conversation – trying to ignore the hurt she had been feeling. When the silence had been too much for Tessa, she had excused herself and ran up to her daughter. Only stopping when she had found Margaret and Scott doing what they had literally invented to calm each other. People had told them how it was powerful and cute but never had she understood what they meant, until that moment.

“There is someone downstairs that wants to see you, Mag!” Said Tessa was walking down the stairs as planned. Margaret could hear someone in the kitchen area and she kept squirming her little body, trying to keep her eyes on the room. She squealed really loud – making Tessa wince at the volume of her voice. “Inside voice please.” The small girl clamped a hand to her mouth and looked up, giggling softly; eyes crinkling at the edge. “Sowwy Momma!” She pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek before reaching out for her new best friend – “Ma! Ma! MA!” – called Margaret, jumping in place until she was securely sitting in her grandmother arms. She turned her face to her mother, pointing to Alma and herself. “Al-ma”

“Yeah, that’s right. You are both Alma’s!”

Tessa hid it, but the fact that her daughter was not talking as she used to was alarming to her. Scott and Alma, didn’t have any real reason to be unnerved. They had never met Margaret before. She needed to get her to talk a little bit more, she had only seen her sleepy and tired since she got her back. Tessa looked up and she knew that Alma was onto her. She shook her head and smiled, silently communicating that she’ll tell her later.

Tessa had never in a million years thought she would spend an evening with her old babysitter, old best friend and daughter but that’s how their evening proceeded until Tessa stood and declared it was time for her to go home. This is when it all went to hell. Margaret started to cry and scream, holding onto her mother with all of her might. “Don’t leave me, momma!” She bent down and pressed her forehead to her. “We’ll see each other again, soon. I promise baby girl but I need to go home and you need to go to sleep. Daddy will be with you.” Margaret turned at the mention of her dad and looked at him, silently asking if she was saying the truth. “Really?” Scott nodded and took Maggie from Tessa, ushering her out while she was preoccupied with making sure he would be there.


	10. Chapter 10

Even if it was late and Tessa had just driven for twenty minutes to London and she had to wake up early tomorrow morning for her appointment and to open the shop, she still stopped at her mom’s place — praying that she was still awake. She parked the car in the pathway and ran up the stairs, knocking rapidly. She heard a groan and her shoulders relaxed. The door opened and Tessa rushed to her mother’s arms without a word.

Kate who had just been woken up, closed her arms around her youngest, not understanding anything but already alert “Tessa? What’s wrong?” She pressed her daughter to give her something. Since they had learn about her illness, anything news delivering had been nerve-racking for her. The sobs she could feel from her daughter’s body were not in the least reassuring but she tried to calm herself. Tessa needed her mom to comfort her. “Hey baby girl, what’s going on? — she pressed a kiss to her temple — I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” Tessa let go and the beaming smile on her face confused Kate even more. Her daughter when from sobbing to beaming, maybe the drugs had done more damage than expected. She looked at her and frowned. “Mom!” She skipped to the living room, as light as a feather and fell back on the couch, sighing in happiness.

She tapped the spot next to her for her mother and as soon as Kate sat, she turned to face her. “Mom, I saw Maggie.”

Kate gapped other daughter, a slow smile stretched her lips, murmuring “Really?” She couldn’t believe that her baby girl had seen her own baby girl. She reached out and took her hand, squeezing tightly. She expected Tessa to be heartbroken or sad, not that happy. She really needed to get the entire story. “How? Where?” Asked Kate, making sure to sounds as excited as her daughter was even if she was still trying to gauge the situation.

“You know, I had my appointment with my psychologist today and how I always go skating afterwards?” She saw her mother nod at her statements. “Well I was skating, and the ice was relatively empty and I was about to try an old trick when I heard her voice, calling out for me. I fell on the ice and by the time I stopped sliding on the ice, Margaret was jumping in my arms squealing _Momma._ She was just so happy to see me.” Her smile grew and she got lost in her own memory of the moment. “She remembered me, Mom.” Tears were slowly running down her cheek but she didn’t care, she let them. She had learned to be vulnerable with the people she trusted and loved the most. Her mom and her had come a really long way, they had talked and talked to get their relationship back in order after her past. Tessa thought she would have to go through that without any of her family but Kate and Jordan had been one of the first to come back, quickly followed by Kevin and Casey.

“I looked up and Scott was slowly skating to us, not scared or in a hurry to get his daughter back. Margaret snuggled into me even harder, the closer Scott got and his words stunned me. I didn’t know what to say, what to do.” She wiped her cheeks and looked straight at her mom. “He said he wouldn’t put himself in between me and Margaret. Scott offered his office as a place to talk while Margaret was still skating by herself because apparently my little monkey now know how to skate. We talked for a bit but Maggie’s nap-time was approaching and we could see how close to crashing she was. I didn’t want to leave but I didn’t want to force myself on them — Scott did the improbable. He invited me over and that’s where I just came from. I spend the rest of the afternoon with Scott and Margaret and I say Alma again, mom.” She fell forward, trusting her mother to catch her. She folded her body around her mother’s and let herself cry the tears she had never let fall on her shoulder. Crying for her daughter, for her loss, for Scott, for Alma and for the rest of the people she had lost or hurt in the past. This was her second chance and she needed to take it with both hands.

“This is your second chance, be careful with it but go for it. You know you want it.” said Kate, placing her hands on Tessa’s cheeks. “We’ll get you and Margaret back together, but you need to think of your health for now. Take care of yourself to be the mother she deserves. You know she’ll be well taken care of. Scott would rather die than let anything happen to her. So please, Tessa, please think of you first on this.” Tessa was nodding the entire time her mom spoke. She smiled and laughed. “I will, mom. I told Scott I wasn’t ready to get Margaret back and he understood.”

“That kid has always been right for you, this is not going to change now.”

Kate offered her guest room to her daughter and soon the Virtue women were in bed, about to fall asleep. Tessa’s life had changed for the better in only a day. She was lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling while thinking of the little girl she had made.

 

* * *

 

 

Tessa woke up the next morning with a new will. She rolled off the bed and immediately walked down to get to the kitchen. She knew her mom would already be up and ready to go. She knew she had a tea party with her baby. She walked in and smiled at her mother, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before getting herself a cup of coffee. “Well, someone’s in a good mood today.” Joked Kate as she was looking at her daughter. It had been quite a while since she had seen her this happy and light. “Well, yeah. Margaret is back in my life.” Tessa took a sip of her coffee before adding a little bit of creamer and sugar before sitting down in front of her mom. Her expression darkened and Kate’s senses were on high alert once again. “Mom, could you do me a favor?” Asked Tessa, playing with the handle of the mug she was holding — a sure sign she was nervous. Kate nodded and placed her hand on hers. “Sure! Anything, you know that.”

“Could you try to get Margaret to talk? Yesterday when I was at Scott, her speaking was really underage and — Tessa looked down, ashamed — what if it is a after effect of the drugs or treatment?” Kate stood and rounded the table before hugging her daughter from behind. “I’ll do it, but I’m sure this is not your fault, ok? Let me check and see what I think and then we’ll go from there. Don’t work yourself up, for something we don’t have proof for.” Tessa let go of her mug and leaned back on her mom. “Thank you mom.”

 

* * *

 

Alma had picked her granddaughter already and there were currently drying to Kate’s place. Both women had agreed that it would be wiser to get that little tea party at one of their places to make it easier for Margaret. They also knew that none of their original plans were needed as Margaret had met Tessa already. “Ma, when awe we thewe?” “Soon, Maggie, soon!” The rest of the drive was silent, only cut by the occasional murmur Alma could hear from the backseat. She parked the car behind a car that seemed to be similar to her but she couldn’t place it. She unbuckled herself, and then walked around the car to get Margaret. They started to walk up the pathway when the door opened and a figure she now recognized and one Margaret would be more than happy to see. “Maggie, look up!” Murmured Alma and the little girl ran up to her mother. “Momma!” “Hey monkey!”Tessa fell on her knees to hug her daughter, smiling at the early reunion. She knew the separation would hurt them both but they needed it. She broke the hug and before she opened her mouth to tell Margaret about it, the little girl pouted but nodded.

Margaret turned around to find that her grandma had walked in already and she smiled at that. She focused on her mother again and knew before she even said the world that her mother would leave her again. She still didn’t understand any of this mess that was her life but she knew it had to happen. She had been used to say goodbye to her mother for the day before that whole leaving the other behind thing happen but the happiness to have her mother back surpassed the anger and hurt she was currently feeling. She smiled at her mother and pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek. “Good day, momma!” She giggled and ran to the house, straight to her Nana’s arms. “Hi Nana, missed you!” She was excited to spend the day with both of her grandmother because it usually meant that she would get everything she wanted. “Nana, cookies!” Kate laughed at her request and she shook her head, walking to the kitchen to get to the cookie jar she kept there, giving one to her monster. Margaret munched happily on it and left to the living room where she knew she would find her old toys.

“So… Tessa asked for a favor and since our original plan have been thrown away by fate. I accepted.” Kate and Alma turned to each other, Alma was definitely intrigued. “Sure, what’s that?” She smiled when she saw Maggie running from one side of the living room to the other holding a monkey by the ear, a monkey she seemed to recognize. “Wait, is that what I think it is?” Her eyes were glued to the stuffed animal she was holding and Kate laughed, nodding. “Yeah, it’s kiddo.” Kiddo had been the first gift Scott had given to Tessa as kids. Alma burst out laughing, holding herself up with the counter. “Oh lord, these two are something else — or should I say three?” They shared a laugh but Alma cut it short, remembering Tessa’s favor. “You were saying..? Sorry I cut you.”

“Tessa asked me to try and get Margaret to talk.. She used to be a very talkative kid around the people she trusted and her pronunciation and vocabulary were better too.. She thinks its her fault with the treatments.. She just wants us to see if we can get her to talk more.” Alma pondered the request and acquiesced. “I wondered myself if something was wrong but some kids are just late in the talking department and as she seems to be completely fine with the physical, I didn’t want to stress Scott.”

“Nana, play!”

Margaret appeared in the kitchen, holding her favorite board game. Kate discreetly swiped under her eyes the the splitting image she made with Tessa at that age. She walked to grab the box and Margaret, now free handed, walked to Alma and pulled her to the living room. She was way less shy in a place she knew, discovered the older woman. Maybe, they’ll get her to talk a bit more.

The three women sat in the middle of the living room and started to play a game of the junior memory game. Shockingly or not, Margaret was really good. She had been told the kid was smart but she had never seen it with her own eyes. After multiples parties where both Alma and Kate lost to Margaret, the younger girl started to get agitated. Margaret wanted to play in the garden but she didn’t know how to speak, well she knew — she hadn’t forget — but at the orphanage people were laughing at her because she used words they didn’t know, and they wouldn’t let her speak. She looked up at Kate, then Alma, waiting for an authorization than never came and Margaret closed herself up further. She pulled her knees up and looked on the floor, silent.

“Hey Mags, this is your turn!” said softly her Nana and she knew she was trying to get her to leave her shell but she was too scared now to do so. She shook her head and buried her face in her knees. She didn’t want to cry. Crying was for the weak. She bit on her lips and clenched her eyes hard, until it hurt. She felt a hand pressed on her neck and she curled tighter around herself, trying to protect herself. They had never been violent with her at the orphanage but they weren’t nice either. She was whimpering and shaking. Kate looked at Alma and both of them reached out for the phone at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

Scott was at the shop, working as usual on a week day when his phone rang. He grabbed it without checking the caller ID, listen to the speaker and his phone fell from his hand before he ran out to his car before driving the 20 minutes separating him from his daughter.

Tessa had just arrived at her doctor appointment, she was waiting for her turn to come when a text came in. She didn’t take the time to say anything to the assistant and flew from the place, rushing to get back to her mother place.

Margaret was still sitting in the same position. She could hear her Ma and Nana talking around her, trying to reassure her but she didn’t want any of them. She wanted to feel safe and loved. She wanted to be away. She wanted to be wanted. She pushed the hand that was on her back and got up, walking away from them. “LEAVE ME ALONE” screamed Margaret before walking to go to the garden and reached for the handle, pulling on it until the door opened and she sat on the stairs leading to the grass. She wasn’t feeling like going further incase she was not allowed to go. She sat on the furthest point on the starts, her side stuck with the railing, one arm around a baluster, her face still tucked in her knees. She finally let the tears fell, not letting anyone see her cry. She wasn’t strong. She wasn’t smart and she knew that was the reason nobody had wanted her before Scott. She wanted her dad.

She heard the front door open and rushed steps coming in. She could hear voices but she knew it wasn’t her dad. She could feel it in her gut. She pressed herself closer to the railing when the door to the garden opened again. She whimpered again, not wanting any company. “Monkey.. it’s mommy.. it’s okay.” Tessa saw how her back tensed at the sound of her voice. She desperately tried not to react to that and sat on the stairs with her, not touching her. Margaret was stuck there. She didn’t have anywhere else to go and all she wanted was to leave this place. She wanted to go home, her new home, with the only person that had ever chosen her.She could hear her mother speak about anything, trying to get her to talk but she must have forgotten that Margaret was stubborn, just like her mother. The front door opened a second time and the steps were louder and heavier and she knew it was her dad. Faster than she expected herself to stand after all of this, she stood and ran to Scott — not stopping until her arms were wrapped around his neck and her face hid in his neck. “Daddy.”

Scott had barely passed the front door when he bent down to pick a crying Margaret in his arms. His hands securely holding her to him and his fingers playing with her hair, slowly to calm herself. He walked in the house to find Alma and Kate sitting on the couch, both of them were looking shocked. He looked further out and saw Tessa — standing there, tears running down her cheeks, barely holding herself up. He didn’t know what had happened but he knew it was big. He pressed a kiss to his daughter’s temple and tried to get her to look at him but she forced her face closer to him, holding on tighter. “Hey baby, I’m here. Not going anywhere.” Margaret didn’t want to believe him. Everybody was lying. Everybody leaves one day.

She felt Scott move and before she could protest, physically or verbally he sat on the chair — knowing that Margaret needed space more than anything. “Shh, baby.. breathe with me?” Asked Scott but Maggie shook her head, she didn’t want to calm down because if she was angry she didn’t have to feel all the anger and hurt inside her. Margaret moved her around around his neck and closed her small hands around his hair and pull, trying to get her anger to go away. She knew that Scott would never really get mad at her. She heard him hiss in pain and she let go, sniffling in his neck. “Sorry dad.” She felt him jumped a little bit, maybe from the difference of her speech but she was fed up of not talking like her mother — or you know, the person that had given up on her — has taught her. He kept murmuring how he would always be there and in her life, that she would never have to be alone, ever again. She looked at her grandmothers and mom from the corner of her eyes. She knew they were hearing his words just as clearly as her. She could hear her mother crying, probably hurt by her own behavior but she couldn’t help how she felt. She had always hated when her mother was sad and she had tried to always make her feel better but this time, she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

She pulled herself out of Scott arm’s and looked straight into his hazel eyes, her small hands pressing into his cheeks. Scott pressed his large hands around her waist and sat her more comfortably on his lap. “Daddy.. Do you promise?” From his puzzled look, she knew she had to make herself clearer. “to never leave me? to always chose me?” Scott thought a second over her words and Maggie appreciated that. It meant that he was taking his time, really thinking about his answer. “Is this about your mommy leaving you?” asked Scott instead of answering andthe little girl realized, horrified, that her bottom lips was shaking. She pulled it in her mouth, trying to control her emotions. She knew she had failed when hot tears slid down her cheeks and Scott leaned in to press his forehead to hers. “I will always, always be with you, Maggie. Nothing will ever come between you and me.” Margaret nodded, sniffling loudly and swiping her nose and tears on her sleeve before looking back at Scott. “Momma promised too… and she left anyway. She didn’t want me.”

Margaret pivoted on her right and slot her side on her daddy’s torso. She pulled the arm that had come around her torso closer to her, her fingers interlacing with his. She giggled a little bit when he squeezed her hand. “Maggie… — She looked up — maybe you should talk with Mommy about what’s in there.” He pointed to her chest, and then looked up to Tessa who was silently crying, only sitting up because of the two role models around her. She was broken beyond repair. Tessa knew that she was strong, and could come back from practically anything but she also knew that if Margaret decided not to have her in her life anymore it would be the end for her. She looked at Margaret, trying to give her the time she needed, her face as neutral as she could muster in this instant. She didn’t want her daughter to pity her and choose to give her another chance because of that. She wanted her choice to be genuine. She looked down, ashamed of herself but also not regretting her first decision. She would have done anything for her happiness.

She looked back up to her dad, squeezing his hand and smiled softly. She turned her gaze to Tessa. “Momma..” She watched as her mother attention snapped up to her and she smiled at her. She stopped talking and looked at her Nana and was glad that their connection was still here because as soon as the thoughts passed through her mind, she stood asking Alma to go with her. She smiled at her, grateful before refocusing on her mother. She burrowed closer to her dad, arms going around her knees to protect herself. As much as she trusted Scott to protect her — she had trusted her mother too and she had failed her. She needed to learn how to protect herself. She was about to close herself up for that conversation but Scott pressed the palm of his hand to her chest and offered a really gentle smile, his eyes open and honest. “use your heart baby girl, not your brain.” She huffed at her dad, making sure he knew how she didn’t like that. “you’re a real virtue girl, aren’t you?” Both Tessa and Scott laughed at that, knowing how stubborn and intellectual the Virtue women were. Tessa had gotten better at expressing her feelings with time but she still struggled when it mattered the most.

She stoop and pulled Scott by the hand before pushing him down on the couch, next to Tessa. She moved a bit to get a little bit of comfort from Scott, but she knew she wasn’t his main concern and it was a good thing. She looked down on his hand and on whim — also praying that Margaret would not get upset even more — she grabbed his hand with hers and slide her fingers between his. He squeezed her hand and looked at her, smiling. “Thanks.” Margaret had taken Tutu in her arms, now that she was alone, she needed to find comfort in what she could. She sat on the table, smirking at the fact that her Nana would have a heart attack if she could see her right now. Tessa shared her smirk and the Virtue women laughed together for the first time in what felt like forever. She watched her feet dangled from the table, searching in her head what she wanted to say, then she remembered that she needed to explain to Scott her speech level difference but she had no idea how to. She looked at her mother for help but she got nothing. Her mother was leaving it to her to find her words — like she had always done.

“I think — she shook her head, knowing it wasn’t the right way to start. — I feel like Momma didn’t want me.. that’s why she took me to that place where nobody liked me and laughed at me. I was alone in this place, Mom. You took me there and you told me a family would come and get me but they never came. You LIED!” Her anger was rising again, and her dad moved his eyebrow up at the tone of her voice and her anger subdued almost immediately. In the short time she had been with Scott, they had learned to communicate with gestures a lot and it was so fun to have a secret language. She nodded and blushed, giggling at the situation. “and a momma should never lie to her baby.” She sniffled and wiped her cheeks. She didn’t want them to see her as weak. Being weak at the orphanage was a open door to being bullied and picked at. She pulled her knees on the table, pressing her socked feet on the wood before posing her chin on her knees. Tutu was squished between her chest and knees but she knew where it was.

“You left me in that house where people laughed at my vocabulary so I learnt how to make myself stupid. I made myself forget all the difficult word you taught me. I stopped talking correctly — I stopped talking entirely. I wasn’t loved. nobody cared. Daddy saw it, heard it. That lady said that he should not waste his time on me when he first came visit the house but he did anyway. He fought for me. Why didn’t you? He took me outside because he had realized how bad it was in that place for me. He took the time to let me talk, gave me the opportunity to. He let me choose! The only decision it took without me was to talk to Lady Jones. He asked me if I wanted to go home with him. He asked what I wanted to take home. He asked about my favorite color and my favorite thing to do. He asked me things, he didn’t decide on his own. Not like you did when you decided to gave up on me. If you didn’t want me then why keep me?“ Margaret was free to use all the words she knew. She felt so free and grown up. She felt herself getting lighter the more she spoke. She said words or sentence she had heard other people at the orphanage said even if she didn’t totally understood them. She wanted to make herself clear, but suddenly her shy side came back in full force and she looked down, forcing herself to shut up.

Tessa did the only thing she could think of in this moment. She got up, pulling Scott with her and sat on the floor facing Margaret. They had done that in the past, making Margaret feel like she was the bigger person in the room. It usually helped her, find her voice and Tessa prayed that it would as well today. Margaret watched tearfully at her parents, sitting crossed leg on the floor to give her the opportunity to be the bigger person. She smiled at her mom, knowing that she was the one who initiated that move. She found herself reaching out for her mom. She wanted to see what she would do. She was reassured to see her hand moved immediately, ready to grab her daughter’s hand. She wrapped her smaller fingers around her mom’s bigger ones. She didn’t know what to say anymore. All the fight in her had left her. She just wanted answers. She wanted to know. “Why momma? Why did you leave me there? Didn’t you love me? Wasn’t I what you wanted? Wasn’t I enough?” Margaret just let loose of every emotions she was feeling and started crying. Scott wanted to reach out for her, she could tell but she wasn’t sure how she would react to any kind of touching. She hugged herself tighter, pulling Tutu against her face, sobbing in its soft fur. Tessa reached out and grabbed Scott’s hand once again, letting her head fall on his shoulder. “I destroyed her… I can’t ever be trusted with her.” murmured the brunette, hopefully quiet enough to be heard by anyone but Scott turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “you did the best you could in the situation you were put in. Don’t beat yourself up now. She needs you more than anything — prove her that you’ll be there.”

Tessa pulled herself together, not caring about the tear strained she had on her cheeks, before sliding closer to the table, hands centimeters away from her daughter’s feet. “Monkey..? — She tried to catch her gaze without success — Look at me, please.”

Margaret shook her head, not believing in herself to be strong enough to do that. She wanted so badly to fall in her mother’s arms and forget about all of that but it wasn’t the person she was starting to become. Both her mother and father had taught her to always be proud of the person that she was and her opinions. She was making a point here and they needed to understand. “No, Mommy.” She heard her mom gasp loudly at the surprising nickname, Maggie had only ever called Tessa mommy when she was really scared and really wanted to be comforted — both Virtue girls knew that and Scott was starting to understand this. Tessa moved and closed her fingers around the calves of her daughter, pulling on her legs gently, to get them to tangle down and around Tessa’s shoulders. “I’m here, Monkey. I will always be here, and I will tell you everything, I promise — “Daddy too” interrupted Tessa — but you need to look at me.” She nudged her and offered her a kind smile when she remarked that her eyes were strained on her. “Remember when I told you that the eyes were the key to the soul? and that you could —“ Margaret looked up and finished her mother’s sentence. “— see the truth in them, always.” The little girl nodded and smiled bigger and brighter than she had today. If her mother was using past memory it must be a good sign.

Margaret reached out slowly and closed her small hand around her mothers, because as much as she was angry and hurt, she trusted this woman more than anyone. She had been there for the longest time in her life and she knew deep down that she loved her, even if she had failed to show it lately. She pulled on the hand she was holding, making herself slide to the edge of the table. She was still holding onto Tutu with her free hand, somewhat looking scared and totally trusting at the same time. “Okay, mommy I’m listening.” murmured Maggie. She was dying to crawl to her Cot’s arms but she wanted to be strong and be a big girl because that it what you are at 5 years old, right?

“I’m not sure you’ll understand everything I’ll say, Margaret but I will tell you everything and you are allowed to ask as many questions you have, understood?” Tessa knew this conversation would be hard, as much for her as for her daughter but it needed to happen. She had just never thought she would be the one doing it. She pressed her free hand on Margaret’s legs, her thumb moving back and forth on the soft material of her leggings. She smiled at her daughter before recalling everything from the moment they had learned the decision. “Do you remember how we went to the doctor one day and I called Nana crying on the phone?” Tessa waited for Margaret to nod positively or negatively before continuing. She was glad to get the former and continued with her explanation. “I was told I was really, really sick, baby girl.” Margaret felt her eyes widened and her hand closed around her mother’s. She knew the meaning of those words and it was not likely of her mother to use that word if it wasn’t serious. She moved closer to her mother on instinct, tears building in her eyes as she looked up to her mom. “Momma sick?” Tessa pressed a rapid kiss to her forehead and nodded, keeping their closeness. “I was and I thought I was gonna die.” Tessa tried to get the word out as softly as she could as to not scare Margaret even more but she knew her little girl and without missing a beat, Margaret pushed herself in her mother arms, sobs wrecking her body. “It’s okay, Maggie. I’m alright. I’m safe.” She pried the little arms that were almost chocking her from her neck and look at her. “I’m not sick anymore.” Margaret stayed in her mother for a little longer than she had to but it had been so long since she had felt her mother’s warmth it was hard to pull away.

“If you not sick, why didn’t you come pick me up?” Her brain was struggling to keep up with her better vocabulary that she could now use and the fact that her mother could have come pick her up. “You not wanted to come?” asked Margaret, moving away on her own and sitting on the table again. She was waiting for her mother to explain.

“Maggie, there is law in the world. You were never supposed to go to that place.“ Both Scott and Tessa saw the way her body reacted and how she moved back, scared of that house. “I signed papers giving up my parental right on you to go live with another family. You were supposed to go there and never know what being lonely or unwanted is.” Margaret frowned, not understand that. "parental rights, what’s that?” She tilted her head and pouted, a sure sign that she didn’t understand. “This is the fact that you belong to me, like Tutu is yours.” Margaret hid her face in her stuffed giraffe and it made her parents smile. “k momma.” Tessa squeezed her girl leg before speaking again. “I didn’t know where you were… I couldn’t come and get you, even if I wanted to. I had no idea where you were. You could have been to Montreal or Paris for all I knew.” The little girl gasped at the word Paris and stars shined in her eyes. “PARIS!” squealed Margaret, excited. “Okay, she is definitely your daughter, T. Nobody has ever reacted that way to Paris but you before.” They shared a laugh and Margaret smiled at the scene. “You still love me and want me, momma?” Margaret asked, fingers squeezing her mother’s hand once more. “Of course, Monkey. I love you! I just need time to get better and you’ll be with Scott, but we’ll see each other a ton, I promise.” Margaret seemed to be happy with that answer, running to get Kiddo, the monkey before coming back and flopping between her parents. “I love you.”

“Can I ask you a question, Marg?” Margaret looked at her mother, frowning but nodding after some seconds of reflexion. “Mmh.”

“Where the people at the orphanage mean to you?” A visible shiver ran down Margaret’s spine and the little girl recoiled in herself. She jumped away when Tessa tried to hug her and ran away pressing Kiddo to her chest as it was a bigger plushy to hide behind. She was sitting with her legs up against her chest once again. Scott and Tess exchanged a look, and both crawled to their daughter, slow enough and loud enough for her to hear them but soon enough, Margaret was enclosed in her parents arms and she had never felt safer than in that instant.

“Please, never send me there again. Please.” babbled Margaret, showing her scared and unfocused eyes to her parents as she looked up. “Please, daddy. I’ll be nice and polite.” distressed as she was, Scott pulled her in, hugging her closer to his chest. Tessa following along, both adults locking eyes and silently promising to talk about it later and act on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before anyone starts yelling how the speech think got "resolved" - believe me, it's not - seems fake and impossible well believe that it is. Two members of my family have stopped talking correctly because of a traumatic event or period of their lives to start back again as if nothing had happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie was leaning on her dad’s chest with her shoulder, cradling her mother’s hand in her lap – her fingers playing with hers. She could feel how her body was getting heavier and heavier but she didn’t want to sleep. She wanted to stay here; cocooned in the illusion of safety her parents could create. She hummed at the feeling of fingers playing with her hair, smiling softly to herself. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she heard her mom murmured something to her dad but her brain was too tired to pick it up. She felt her mother move and she whimpered, holding tighter onto her hand. “No!” She heard them laugh and lips pressed on her cheek and on the top of her head at the same time causing a giggle to erupt from her soft lips. “You need your sleep, little monkey... You skipped your nap today and we all know how grumpy you get if you don’t sleep enough.” Said Scott softly before adding “just like your mother” he winked and the girls laughed heartedly. Margaret’s laugh transformed into a yawned which forced her parents to laugh even more. She crinkled her nose at them and let her head fall on her dad’s chest. She moved around until it had found the perfect spot, right on his pecs. Tessa watched this with fondness. “Did you find the soft spot, Maggie?” Questioned Tessa, watching fascinated as the little girl lifted her fist and pressed her index finger to his muscle, proving that it was soft. Scott turned pink at Margaret behavior and hid his face in her hair. “Margaret” groaned Scott. Tessa was laughing so much, she fell back looking at them and holding her belly — tears running down her cheeks. Margaret jumped up and threw herself at her mom, joining her on the floor. The girls were still shaking while Scott’s blush deepened even more. Tessa murmured something in Margaret’s ear and the little girl grinned before running to her father, tackling him to the ground and managing to tickle him.

Tessa came in the tickling war and helped Scott to reverse the situation. Both adults attacking Margaret until her pleads to stop were so loud they both cringed and stopped, falling back panting. The two of them were laying down with Margaret laying on them. After some time, their little girl moved around to her slot her body between her parent’s and curled around her daddy’s arm. She made grabby hand to her mother, closing her fingers around Tessa’s hand and pulled it around her tummy — that way, the little girl had both her parents around her. She breathed an “love you Daddy, love you Mommy” and fell asleep, smiling softly. 

After Margaret had fallen asleep, Scott and Tessa didn’t move, taking the time to finally take in everything their daughter had said — what she had felt while in this house. Scott looked up and pulled Tessa in, hugging her; being careful not to crush Maggie with their bodies. He pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head and heard her murmur something that sounded suspiciously like “you used to do that when were kid already” and he smiled. He let her have her moment, content to hug the two girls he cared the most about — except his mom, of course. He looked up at Tessa. “It’s late and I should drive us home.” murmured the only man in the house before being cut by Kate’s voice. “The guest room is ready for you two, don’t be an idiot. You are always welcome to stay here.” Both Tessa and Scott smiled, the former whispering a thank you before helping Scott to stand up with Margaret in his arms. She pulled away from the hug and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve, once done, he open his semi free arm and curled it around Tessa’s shoulder. They passed Kate and Alma on the way to the guest room where they would be preparing for the night. Alma and Kate turned to see the little family walk up the stars to the room, they heard the door open and closed before looking at each other and walking to the kitchen.

Margaret who had been woken up during their ascension closed her arms tighter around her dad’s neck moaning her unhappiness. “Daddy..sleepy” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead and murmured an “i know.” before she found herself being lowered to a bed. Her hand closed around his hair when he started to let got, the gesture unwanted. “No, daddy, please!” To Margaret’s horror, her bottom lip started to shake and her eyes to swim in her own tears. She moved around, trying to climb on her dad’s body — unable to be away, not yet. After wrapping securely her arms around his neck, she hissed herself up; forcing Scott to hold her against his chest. She turned her face to see Tessa looking at the scene from the corner of the room and she called her over and wrapped one of her arms around her mother’s neck.

“together”

Tessa broke the hug after a few minutes of simply enjoying the feel of her daughter’s arms around her neck and the feeling of Scott’s all grown up body against hers. She blushed at the thought and pressed a final kiss to her shoulder before leaving to get some kind of shirt that would work as a pajama. Tessa Virtue refused for her daughter to sleep in her day clothes, no matter the situation. She came back, finding an almost asleep Maggie, fighting slumber on her daddy’s naked chest, her little hand wrapped around his necklace. She smiled, taking the scene in. She had never thought she would see Scott topless but Christ has she wanted to. She walked closer and pulled Margaret away, changing her rapidly into one of her own shirt, before putting her back on Scott’s torso — her fingers grazed the skin there and both adults blushed at the contact, eyes locked with the others. Tessa was the first to break the connection before walking back. “Mommy, no! Stay” Margaret sprang up and ran on the bed before jumping on her mother. She knew she would catch her, always. She wrapped herself around her body like a koala and snuggled. “stay with me, please.” She looked up with her most convincing puppy dog eve and Tessa found herself sitting on the bed before the little girl had time to finish her facial expression. “Can I just go change first? then I’ll come back!” Maggie looked into the green eyes that were so different from hers but at the same time similar and search for the truth — she smiled and nodded when she found it. “Okey dokie mommy, i’m waiting.” The mini Virtue-Moir sat crossed leg on the bed, watching her mother leave the room, her little chin on her folded hands. “Daddy, you’ll stay too?” Scott hummed before moving to hug his daughter. “I’m so proud of you, and I love you so much.”

“I know silly Cot!” giggled Margaret before turning her attention back to the opening door to see her mother coming back with a pair of black legging and a oversized t-shirt on her frame. “Mommy!” Maggie opened her eyes really big, jumping up and down on the bed, beaming at her mother. “It’s out favorite time!” Scott watch fascinated at the exchange before laughing as the two brunettes squealed an off-key “SLEEP-TIME!” before falling to the bed next to him.

His chuckle transformed into a full-on belly laugh when Tessa threw herself on the bed, following Maggie’s example. Both of his girls were laughing hysterically, soon joined by Scott until the later stopped – realizing what his mind had made up. Tessa was not his girl, then why was his brain thinking of her this way? Margaret seemed to feel his inner turmoil as she rolled on her side. “Daddy?” She had pushed herself up, sitting before leaning over her dad and pressing her small hands on his cheeks. “Why are you sad?” She traced the lines that were now visible on his forehead and the frown there as well. She then moved her fingers to his lips and pulled the corners up. “Happy daddy!” squealing when her eyes saw the change in his. “This is better.” Murmured the little girl before falling back to lie down next to her mother. She grabbed her arm up and around her small body before curling herself around her dad’s arms. She pressed her nose to his shoulder and took a deep breathe, she could smell both of her parents, a musky and earthy scent for her dad and a flowery-vanilla one for her mother. She closed her eyes, content and safe, and fell asleep.

Scott was looking at the ceiling trying to wrap his head over today, he turned his head to his right, looking at Tessa who was biting her lips — one of her nervous ticks that she had. “Tess..?” He waited for her to look up. He knew she had seen him and was just preparing herself. She looked up and Scott extended his hand to her, offering comfort the only way he could in their current position. “I’m okay.” murmured Tessa but she stopped the moment she saw Scott’s eyebrow move up on his forehead. “Okay.. I’m not okay, but I will be. We need to.” With their hands touching, Scott was able to feel how the tension was running through her body and he felt like he couldn’t do anything for her. He squeezed her hand once, then twice, and keep doing it until she squeezed back — using their old signal to say it was okay. “I’m so sorry, Margaret had to live through that. I can’t believe they treated her like that. — blurted Scott out. — She is the sweetest and smartest kid ever. She deserves the world, and I know we’ll give it to her” Tessa was nodding, still silent. She couldn’t form any words still. She knew she would have to at some point, but it was as if her body was protecting herself. “I can’t — I can’t talk about this now, Scott. I’m so sorry.” She felt another squeeze and before she could react, he pulled on her hand and kissed the back of it. “It’s okay, T. We have time.” After that, the only sound that could be heard in the room was their breathing, only cut by the whimpers Margaret would let out. They had all moved around at some point, changing their position and when Alma and Kate opened the door to the room to see if everything was okay, they found the little family holding hands over Maggie’s tummy, smiling in their sleep.

 

* * *

 

Scott woke up first, not surprised anymore but this. He had always been an early riser and it was way after his usual wake up time. He would usual get out of bed right away to start on breakfast but not today. Today he rolled on his side, smiling at the first thing he saw this morning — this being his daughter snuggle in her mother, who was sleeping on her belly, one arm wrapped around her daughter, protectively. His hand moved up and slid under his head, pressing the pillow against the mattress so that he could see without any barrier. He smiled and took the time to take in all the details, the similarities and the differences. The three of them took a deep breathe at the time, and Scott smiled when he say that he daughter was starting to wriggle in the bed, trying to stay asleep. He moved Tutu closer to her body and as if she had been looking for it in her sleep, Margaret stilled. 

After looking at them for a little bit more, Scott decided to get up. He pushed himself up and slid out, making sure to pull the blanket all the way up as to not disturb the temperature under the comforter. He walked in the ensuite and splashed water on his face before rapidly using the wash mouth before he walked out of the room silently. He glanced one last time in their direction before closing the door and walking downstairs in search of coffee. He stopped before walking faster to his mom, slotting his body in her arms. He didn’t know he had needed his mom as much as he did until this moment. He had to be strong for the conversation that was coming but he also needed to be held as the little boy that he still was. Alma, bless her soul, simply hugged her boy and played with his short hair to appease him. “It’s okay, Scotty. It will be alright.” He hummed, not letting go yet. He matched his breathing to his mother and recognizing his need, Alma changed hers to make it easier for him. The Moirs stood there, holding onto the other as tight as possible. The moment passed and Scott let go first, turning to smile sheepishly at Kate. “Hi..” murmured the only man in the room before walking in Kate’s open arms. He smiled at the familiar feeling — the one he felt just moment ago — coming back to him.

The hug naturally broke off with the telltale sound of tiny feet hitting the wooden floor following by bigger, heavier ones. Scott had just the time to turn and crunched down before he was face to face with his daughter. “Hey there munchkin!” Said Scott before wrapping his arms around Margaret. “Did you sleep well?” He got the usual nod and only then, Scott looked up at Tessa and saw her blush a really cute pink color. “Hey there sleepyhead.” She laughed and nudged him with her hand, walking straight to the coffee maker. “Ah, I see… is coffee more interesting that actual people?” He was joking, he could clearly see that Tessa was not a morning routine, thanks to the little girl that was sleepily playing with his t-shirt with her head on his shoulder. “Sleepy, daddy…”

“I know, baby girl.” She snuggled in her daddy’s shoulder before reaching out for her sippy cup that was currently on the counter. His eyes had just landed on the object when Tessa grabbed it and tested out the content of it before giving it to Margaret who happily take it and drink from it with her head back on his shoulder. She hummed happily, before closing her eyes once more. “You stay awake, baby, mmh?” She nodded, not opening her eyes or opening her mouth. It made all the adults laugh around her and she beamed at that. Margaret loved to make the people around smile or laugh. After getting their coffees, they all walked to the living room. Tessa, Scott and Margaret sitting on the couch and Alma and Kate taking the recliners in the room. Nobody knew how to open the communication, they were all looking down or playing nervously with their fingers. “I am happy now.” exclaimed Margaret, opening clearly the conversation. “Oh.. are you now, monkey?” Margaret looked at her Nana and nodded happily turning her attention back to her parents. “Yeah, I have momma back and now I have a daddy too.”

Even if Maggie seemed to be completely sure of her well being and happiness, the adults around her knew better. They knew that the issues were running deeper and that even with all the will and love they would give this little girl, it wouldn't be enough. 

 

* * *

 

Margaret moved from her spot on Scott to sit on her mother, facing her, with her legs on each sides of her waist. She was playing with her hair, trying to stay awake but soon her sleepy self won over her awake one. Tessa pulled her forward, pillowing her little head on her chest, wrapping one of her arms around her. She smiled when Margaret reached out for her daddy, she just wanted to be in physical contact with him -- a proof that the issues were way deeper than they anticipated. Tessa pressed a kiss to the top of her head and murmured a simple "night night Monkey, momma and daddy love you" She didn't think much of it until she looked up and both their mothers were looking at her as if she had grown a second head. "what?" She turned her gaze to Scott, silently sending questions. "What?! Tessa, you just said that as if it's your new life, new truth!" blurted her mother out without thinking. Scott recoiled at those words and he had the bad feeling that Kate wanted to separate the Moirs from Margaret. He broke the gaze lock he had with Tessa, shaking his head at her silent apology before pivoting on his spot to face Kate. "What do you mean Kate? Because from my point of view, it looks like you are trying to take Margaret away but should I remind you that you or your daughter have no rights over her. Have you forgotten that I could choose not to let you see her ever again? so I would suggest you change your tone Kate." Scott turned back to look at Tessa and Margaret, showing the former that he wouldn't do that to her or their little girl but she had to know that if Kate tried anything, he would do something to get her out of Maggie's life. She nodded and smiled a little bit, seeing how protective he was of Margaret. Her smile fell off of her face the moment she looked at her mom. "How dare you say something like this? You don't get to judge me, my words or my choices. You have no right to say anything because it took you over a year and a half to get over your pity to meet your granddaughter so, no, mom you don't get to have a choice or opinion on this matter." Tessa turned back to her family, making sure that Margaret was comfortable before falling against Scott's side. She didn't see the look on her mother's face or the way she left the room, closely followed by Alma. All she wanted was to be close to her family. She didn't understand that need of comfort and safety she needed from him but she was done calculating it. She closed her eyes the second his arms wrapped around them and let go of the breathe she had been holding. "It's gonna be okay, Tutu." A wet laughed erupted from her body, shaking Margaret a little bit too much as she whined before settling again when her dad pressed his fingertip between her eyebrows. "We need to talk Scott. We need to talk about Margaret." She felt him tense and she immediately looked up at him, pressing the back of her hand on his cheek. "I'm not gonna try to take her away from you. I promise." She made sure to keep her gaze looked with his. "I just think we need to take care of her and the pent up emotion she kept in. She stopped talking because she was laughed at, she made herself look stupid and closed herself up even more because people around her weren't nice." Tessa pressed her face to Margaret's, breathing her in -- trying not to lose it right now. It wasn't the time neither the place. "and as much as it pain me, we may need to look into therapy for her as well. It is not the best option for a child that age but I think it could help..." She pressed a rapid kiss to her head, following by one by Scott. "I don't know, Tess... She's smart. She might think we don't want to talk to her anymore, like we don't care anymore, ya know?" The frown she could see on Scott's face was showing how much he cared for his daughter, and it made her smile. She looked back up and pressed her face to his cheek, sighing as if resolute. "You're right.. What do we do then, Scott?" She felt his shoulder move in a shrug and she took the movement to snuggle closer, turning her body closer to his. "We'll find a way, Scotty." He nodded, pressing a single kiss to her temple, lips lingering there. "I know we will."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the messiest chapter I've ever written but it is on purpose. you'll get glimpse of the story as we continue to learn about our favorite trio.
> 
> also thanks to Eve, Friddi and Annika for always being there to cheer me up and give me the only feedback I usually get to keep writing this story.

Scott and Tessa had left the house no long after their semi-talk, none of them were ready to talk about it but it was still necessary. Tessa had tried really hard not to freak out about her daughter’s well-being and her mental health. She had tried really hard not to hate herself too much. She knew she was at fault but it wasn’t hers that assholes had been in charge of her daughter. They had driven back to Tessa’s place together, well Scott followed her back there as Margaret had decided she didn’t want to leave her momma yet. This kid was smarter than most, and she knew a separation was coming. This is how Margaret found herself sitting on her old carseat in her mom car, watching as the familiar scenery flew by. She was babbling to herself,sometimes asking questions to her mother but mostly, Maggie was simply silently looking outside. Tessa had called her therapist not long after her outburst to her mother, knowing it was necessary for her to talk about it rather than bottle it up. Fortunately, a free spot had just been freed for her to take, hence why Scott was following Tessa to her house. She didn’t have time to handle a tantrum and she hadn’t wanted to hurt her daughter more than she already was with a early separation.

They arrived at her place, and Tessa stayed in the car — taking a minute for herself. She had never taken any man in that house, not even her bothers had come in. She had been fiercely protective of her and Margaret’s private place. She jumped in her seat when Margaret climbed over the console to seat in the passenger seat next to her mother, taking her hand in it, smiling as if to give her the strength she would need. “I love you, Momma.” She smiled at her daughter, pulling her in for a hug and a kiss, before opening the door and leaving the vehicle, turning to face Scott who was already out of his car, simply waiting next to it. She knew how hard it must be for Tessa to let him in like this. The fact that they had a past didn’t mean anything in this moment. She and Scott were strangers to each other, they needed to learn everything again. He walked slowly to her and decided to take a leap of faith by closing his arms around the woman standing in front of him. He pressed his face to the spot he used to when he was a kid, one hand playing with her hair and the other pressing on the small of her back, pressing her to his chest. “It’s gonna be alright.” He felt her smile and nod in his neck before pulling back to look at their daughter. They laughed, seeing as Margaret’s face was stuck to the window, the biggest smile on her face looking at them with stars in her eyes. “We need to be careful around her, Scott.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek before walking around the car to get Margaret’s belongings and transferring them to his car. At least, this was done. Now they just needed to explain how Tessa had to go alone and they both needed to go back home.

He pulled Margaret out of the car before letting her down. Neither of them had time to ask her what she wanted to do before the little girl was running up the pathway, the stairs, dashing under the third flowerpot to pull the emergency key and pushing the door open. Scott was laughing, holding himself up with the car while Tessa was just stunned, looking at the scene and replaying it in her mind. “How did she know the key was here?!” murmured Tessa, mostly to herself but Scott heard her and turned around. “Maybe, you should ask her that. All I can tell is that she learned to open a door at mine and Ma’s place.” Tessa turned a grave look to him. “Why would you do that, Scott?! She’s five for God’s sake!” Scott recoiled on himself at the tone of voice she used but stood his ground. “Yes, she’s five but she’s also tall enough and smart enough to reach the handle and key on the door. She almost locked herself in the bathroom at Ma a few months back. I simply taught her to unlock it! We were inside the bathroom together, because she had fallen and needed to be bandaged up. She was playing with the key and it locked itself up. She heard the noise and tried to open the door and promptly started panicking. I just told her to turn the key back in the other side and it would unlock it. She did and then I walked through the house and took all the key out, not giving her any chance to lock herself in anymore.” Scott had turned to look at her, hard face and look on his gorgeous face. “What kind of father do you think I am? Of course I didn’t teach her to unlock/lock doors for fun!” He stormed up the pathway to Tessa’s house and called out for Margaret to come over. “Margaret, come back down! We need to go home!” Scott didn’t wait for his daughter and walked back to his car, only to be stopped by Tessa, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t imply any of this. I’m sorry.” She had grabbed his arm and Scott shook her hand away. He stopped himself before he could reach out for her at the hurt look covering her face but she needed to stop assuming the worse in every situation. “Will I see Margaret later?” asked Tessa with the smallest voice he had ever heard from her. He shrugged and climbed in the car, knowing that Tessa would take care o buckling Maggie up and make sure she would be safe.

They left.

Tessa rapidly walked to her house, closed the door behind her and slid down against it before crying. She had not cried a lot since she had gotten her daughter back, since she had let her go, since the doctor appointment. She prided herself in being strong, but maybe, just maybe, she had misplaced her strength and pride. Maybe crying wasn’t that bad and was needed in some situation. She sat there until it was time to go to her appointment, not even taking the time to see what she looked like. Her therapist had heard about everything that had been going on in her life, she could handle a little bit of physically raw Tessa. She drove to the office on autopilot, not remembering anything from the moment she left and locked her door to the moment she was sitting in front of her therapist. She was zoning in and out of the present moment, trying to get a firm hold of her emotion. 

“Tessa, you requested an appointment urgently and now you won’t talk? What happened?” Linda asked. The two of them had known each other for almost two years. Linda had been the first therapist Tessa had been comfortable talking to. She had tried over twenty people before finding Linda. She was a cute woman, slightly older than Tessa – which gave her the feeling of talking to an older sister than an actual shrink. Tessa sometimes forgot she had been doing therapy for over two years now and that Linda knew her and her quirks. Linda had cleared her from the drug addiction and the severe depression, now it was just check-in sessions but Tessa still felt like she couldn’t trust herself to stop her sessions. She looked at her therapist, now friend, as soon as she talked and shrugged. “What happened? After our last session, I went skating as usual and guess who was skating there? Margaret and her new dad — because apparently the family we had chosen, bailed on her and she ended up at the orphanage for 5 months before her dad took her in. Her dad, who I’ve known since I was 6 years old. She wasn’t talking properly, she wasn’t acting as she used to with me. It was all wrong and yesterday, she was supposed to have a tea party with her grandmothers but it all went to hell when she started to panic and they had to call us. It got worse when Margaret started yelling that we didn’t like her.” Tessa was panting after her own outburst. She didn’t know why she had said that like that, but she felt better – calmer.

Tessa had never felt comfortable with the whole lying down thing when talking about her issues. She wanted to be facing the person that would help her. She wanted to see the people’s reaction. It was actually helpful on her as she spent her time analyzing someone else rather than focusing on her own. It was easier for her to talk, to confess, to admit. “Tessa, we’ll have to go back and get into details. You know how this works.” Said Linda softly as not to scare her. She smiled as she saw Tessa nod before sighing and falling back on the couch. “I think we need to do the whole _I don’t say anything until you are done_ process today. It has always been the easiest way to get you to talk openly about Margaret – and must I add, your childhood.” Stunned, Tessa could feel herself breathing uneasily and sweating a little bit more. She leaned forward until her head was between her knees. She inhaled long and slow, before exhaling just as slow.“Tessa, it’s okay. Just breathe. We’ll take it as slow as you need. I cancelled my next appointments because I could tell it was bad. We have all afternoon.” Hearing those words, calmed Tessa down faster than anything could have. She needed time, that much she knew but time with her therapist was the best thing for her. It would help her a lot.

Linda walked up to the kitchenette to grab them both a glass of water before coming back and sitting next to Tessa. She pulled on her hands, forcing her to let go of her head and then she pulled her up. Tessa turned automatically towards Linda, one knee bending under her to sit in a more relaxed position. “So I’ll talk and you’ll listen, that’s it?” Asked Tessa, fingers playing with her rings. Linda pressed her hands on hers, stopping the nervous tic. “”Yes, but I’ll be there if you can’t get to it. You are not alone, remember that. You need to be as detailed as you can, and we’ll work through every single little details.”

“Last week, right after my appointment with you I went to the rink. You know I do. It helps me relax and lose myself a little bit. It allows me some quiet and me time away from the chaos that is my life because even if I never said anything, skating used to be a really big part of my life when I was a kid. I wouldn’t have wanted to pursue it professionally but I really liked the sensation of gliding on the ice and the speed. It was mine, or at least I thought it was.” Tessa knew that Linda knew all of that already but she wanted to include it to create a better context. And she didn’t want to think about what she had told or not told before because it would be just too hard and it would block her for being completely honest and open, which was the point of this exercise. “The rink was relatively quiet and empty when I arrived. It threw me off the loop a bit but i wasn’t about to complain because it usually is so busy and loud. I needed a quiet environment to clam myself after our last session. I skated some laps, oblivious of the rest of the world. I wanted to try one of my old tricks, so I did a quick turn to see if anyone was near me and started to skate backwards to pick and jump. As I was skating, i heard little skate pushing on the ice but I didn’t think anything of it because middle of the afternoon are usually reserved for kids but then the most wonderful and heartbreaking sound resonated in the rink. I fell on my ass, slid for a few feet and turned just in time to catch my baby. Margaret was there, squeezing the life out of me and I had no idea how to react, what to do or say. All I wanted was to bail this place and forget about it because how was I supposed to get on with life when I knew that my little girl was living in London and remembered me?”

Tessa felt the panic rise and before she could really stop to think about it her body reacted and she pushed herself forward, head between her knees to facilitate her respiratory system. She counted to ten, over and over again until she was feeling like herself once again. “Margaret had grown so much, Linda…” She looked up, blinking as fast as she could to keep the tears at bay. “I couldn’t believe how much she had grown. We both stayed on the ice, her little body wrapped around me like a koala, her face snuggled into my neck and it was as if no time had passed. She was shaking and I couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or because she was crying. She pulled herself off and took my face in her smitten covered hands before pressing her forehead to mine and my world stopped, just like that. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t blink, I couldn’t talk. All I could do was stare at this little girl that was mine, or used to be mine.” Tessa’s voice kept wavering the more she got into details but she knew she needed to get this out of her chest. “She murmured momma once, her bottom lip quivering around the word. We were both holding onto the other not to break down completely and sob but the second my lips pulled up in a soft smile, her willpower broke and her tears fell on her rosy cheeks. She whimpered a second momma and threw herself at me. I stood with her in my arms, knowing how hard it was to calm and comfort Margaret while sitting on the ground and this is when I realized that Scott could literally ask for me to give him Margaret and I had no idea how to react to this, and I think me panicking a little bit forced Margaret to pull herself closer to me, whimpering when Scott touched her to soothe her before murmuring words I never thought I would heard, ever. He simply looked at us and murmured softly for Margaret that he would never take her away from me and just like that the love I once had for Scott was rushing back and before I could stop myself, I was hugging him with the arm that wasn’t holding Margaret.” Tessa looked up, smiling softly as the feeling and emotion of that moment were coming back to her, eyes shining and smiled on her face. She fall back on the couch, lying down for the first time ever, trusting her therapist not to take advantage of her position. She closed her eyes before murmuring words, she never dreamed of saying. “We were like a family, simply enjoying each other presence.” Tears were running down her cheeks, faster than her fingers could swipe them off and she decided to give up, simply letting the salty drop of water slid down her rounded cheeks, looking up at Linda. “and suddenly she was talking or more like babbling.” Tessa was checking on her own words, still shaken from this realization.” When I left — her voice broke on that word — her, she knew how to talk. She was completely talkative and happy to do so, but now? She just babble or mutter things. She doesn’t pronounce anything correctly or make complete sentence. I was so happy to have her back that I didn’t really focus on this right away, it took us, Scott and I, to be spectators of the biggest tantrum Margaret has ever made to catch it. Scott couldn’t really know since he didn’t have a focus point but I do and it was so shocking. My mom, had realized it too but it wasn’t really her place to say anything.

“I feel like I failed so much of her, of me and of Scott. I let down the people that I love the most and I don’t know how to live with it. I want to get better for them, but also for me because I deserve to be happy and to be healthy. I can’t take care of Maggie, or help Scott take care of her if I can’t care for me first. I’m not in a safe place in my life to take her back, even for a little bit. Scott and I talked about this, and he agreed — even if he didn’t want to — but he understood that I needed to do this for myself, but also for Margaret. This little girl deserves to have the best mother I could become, she deserves the world.” Linda looked at Tessa, a small smile on her face, so proud of her patient. “Tessa, you are so much stronger that you used to and I believe that if you put your mind to it, you could achieve anything you wanted. You just need to learn how to believe in yourself a little bit more and let go of the fears from the past. I know how you still keep your mother and especially your sister at arms length but I think it’s time to let them back in. Baby steps, but steps nonetheless.” Linda could see how Tessa closed herself off at the mention of her family. It had always been like this but especially with her mom and sister. Linda and Tessa had been working on this steadily for the past months, but the new development of Tessa’s life had changed their plan of action. “I don’t think I’m ready to do that yet, Linda.. I could probably work on it with my mom because she apologized and did try to make it up to me but I don’t know think i can do this with my sister. She broke me, and didn’t even look back after doing it.” Tessa stood and walked to the wall of windows, looking outside had always been appeasing to her. She turned back to look at Linda, tears running silently down her cheeks. “I don’t think I can re-open this wound.” Arms curling up around her own chest, hugging herself as tight as she could.”

Kate had never been able to get over her pity and disappointment in Tessa and when she had gotten the call that her youngest daughter had started to be in labor, she hadn’t moved one inch to get closer. She know that she had broken their bond this exact second, but Kate couldn’t have bothered in this moment. She had to think of herself for once, but then, a few hours later she had spent hours and hours crying over this exact moment. She had missed so much of Tessa’s pregnancy, the labor and therefore had tried really hard to make it up to her. She had been present for the moment Tessa had let her in again, showing up for he most random things and making sure that Tessa knew how important she was and how precious Maggie was.

“My own mom gave up on me the moment I needed her the most. She chose to listen to her disappointment rather than her own daughter. She was already so disappointed what was I supposed to say, “Hey mom, I’ve been raped but please keep being disappointed in me for being pregnant.” She made her choice and I had to respect that, but since then she had started to work on this, making it up and at least she is trying. We never talked about this and I think it’s for the best for now. We are both trying to get over this and reassessing the past. We will talk about it at some point, but I think we need to build our relationship back before talking about it.”

Tessa and Linda talked some more about her mother and her sister, the former trying to keep her emotions at bay. She knew a deeper session was coming up but her hour was up and she truly wanted to drive back to Scott’s place and spend some time with her daughter and her whatever, Scott. Right before Tessa stood from her place on the couch, she turned her teary face to her therapist, being the most opened she had ever been with anyone, ever and asked the one question she needed to get a positive answer to. “i know you don’t do family therapy, but I don’t think I could do that with anyone else, and both Maggie and Scott would need it.” She watched as a smile grew on her Linda’s face, nodding. “I would have offered it anyway, and even if I’m not specialized in family therapy, I’m sure I can help you and your loved one.Tessa walked up to Linda, wrapping her arms around the woman. “Thank you so much, Linda.” She didn’t give her much time to react before walking away and out of the building. Now that she had finally let go of all of this, she felt better and it was time for her to go back to her daughter and her Scott, wait, Her Scott? Tessa groaned as she realized that it might be something she needed to talk to Linda about, which means a new appointment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all don't hate me for what you're about to read. it will get better.

Scott had had that idea for a long time but with work, Maggie and Tessa, he never had the chance to look into it much. He knew the steps in needed to take in order to get it correctly but it was taking time, and Scott had always been a little bit impatient. He had texted his mom this morning, asking for Kate’s number which ended up in an hour long conversation with Alma on why he needed that phone number. He had wanted to keep it a surprise and his mom was kinda the worst at keeping them. He was sitting in his office — finally having some quiet time — where he hoped he could cross another item off of his list. He was about to get his phone out when one of the younger student barged into the room, asking for his help.

The next time he tried to get things done for his project, he was interrupted by his mom, asking if he would come over later with Maggie, then once more he was stopped by his coaching responsibilities — by the time he made it home, none of this had moved much forward but he was still decided to make it happen. He finally grabbed his phone and before checking any of the notifications popping on the screen, he pressed on the name he needed to talk to. He was pacing the width of his living room, waiting for the person to pick up. He let a huge sigh when they did and started to explain what he wanted to do without even letter the other person say hi. “Scott, calm down. What’s going on? Is Maggie ok?” cut Kate before Scott could get much out of this. “Oh yeah” Scott took a deeper breathe before falling back on the couch in the living room. “Maggie is completely fine, well I’d hope so.. as she is with my mom. I just wanted to ask some key questions before doing what I hope would be a good surprise but I need your help first.” He balanced himself on the very edge of the couch, looking straight ahead — preparing himself for a conversation he had no idea how it would go. “Scott.. you know I’ll help you if I can.” pressed Kate, impatient and a little uneasy.

“Okay… here me out on this.” started Scott before passing his free hand in his hair and letting go of the breathe he was holding in. “I want to surprise Tessa, and at first I had no idea how because it’s not like I can give her chocolate anymore — we are not kids. But then I thought about getting Jordan down to London for a surprise visit and before you say anything I am aware of the states of their relationship but I can’t believe those girls cannot repair what they used to have.” Scott was ready to deliver his beset speech to convince Kate to give him Jordan’s number or email address or whatever, when he was cut short by the shaking voice of the woman on the other side of that conversation. “Scott.. Jordan and Tessa haven’t talked since Maggie was 3 months old. Jordan took it really hard when her little sister got pregnant with the kid of this man and she took it so badly that she couldn’t spend time with her sister anymore and at first, I was like her. It was so hard to know what Tessa had done, but ultimately I realized that it was her life and her choice and that I needed to support her like I had in the past and in every things she had done.” Scott could hear a door shutting on the phone and the background noises disappear. She must have entered the house to continue this conversation. “I don’t even think Jordan had texted or called to get news about Maggie, even though she is her godmother.”

“Scott.. I’ll tell you everything I know but I’ve only gotten Jordan’s side of the story. Tessa refuses to talk about it, still and I am not the one that should push her to talk. If she needs to talk about it, she will until then, my place is to be there and support her and help her with Maggie.” Scott nodded silently before realizing that she couldn’t see him. He hummed softly, trying to wrap his mind around what he had already learned. Tessa and Jordan, the attached-to-the-hip sisters were not on speaking terms. It shook him to the core, tears were forming in his eyes just thinking about it. He was close to his brother but note like the Virtues and just thinking about not talking to his brothers was breaking something in the center of his chest. He took a deep breathe and started the breathing exercise his therapist had taught him.

“When Tessa got pregnant, she just said it. She wasn’t happy, she wasn’t sad. She was empty and there is still things I don’t know or understand from that time. I mean a pregnancy is a pregnancy and I’ve always known Tessa wanted kids but it was as if she was completely indifferent of the kid growing inside of her. I never really thought about it for my youngest. She was always the smartest, the quietest and the safest but I knew, still does, that any unexpected things would never throw her off the loop. She had always been too adaptable and quick to react for this.” Kate kept talking a bit more and the more she talked, the more Scott realized that Tessa had never told them how she got pregnant and the reason behind her non-enthusiasm. He gasped, taking the phone away at the right moment to not alarm his interlocutor. He rubbed his forehead and tried to keep his emotions at bay.

“I guess Jordan didn’t understand how Tessa could have done that to her. Jordan and Ethan were trying at the time to get pregnant and the fact that Tessa wasn’t even trying broke their closeness.. Jordan felt betrayed, as if Tessa had tried to steal her moment or something. I don’t understand why Tessa had done it to be honest. I never thought my youngest would do that to her sister.” Scott was trying really hard not to get mad. Kate kept saying how Tessa had done something to Jordan, while in reality an asshole had done this to her and by this he meant the best thing that has ever happened to the both of them. “Jordan just couldn’t handle any of this and instead of working it through, she decided to leave. She gave up on her little sister and I totally understand it. I supported it back then. You’ve gotta think of yourself sometimes instead of others.”

Kate was being completely delusional if she really thought it had been the right way to react. He knew, none of them knew the reason why she had closed herself like this but they were supposed to know Tessa. She was still the little girl to shy to talk to him at first, too scared to try things but would do them anyway just because her siblings had done it before. She was still the same little girl that needed time to process everything and she was still the little girl that was unable to talk about anything that hunted too much unless you showed her how much she could trust you and Scott knew in his core, that both Jordan and Kate had failed her more by not supporting her than anything else. Tessa was not a demanding person, but she was still seeking the people closest to her approval and support. From what he could remember now, Tessa had always looked up to Jordan. It broke his heart to know this now. He couldn’t believe his ears that Jordan had walked away from the one person she had claimed to love more than anything and anyone in the world.

Scott looked up, staring in space, lost after what he had learnt but still determined to bring these girls back together. “I know that, I understand that it could go either really well or really bad, but you don’t know Tessa as well as you think you do. I used to be the one person she would tell everything to. I know how much it still hurts that her bigger sister is not in her life and for Jordan, I can only imagine how hard it must be to close this gap — if she even wants to. She didn’t have any rights to react that way to her past, because from what Tessa told me, you both don’t know the entire story but chose to judge her anyway so I will contact Jordan no matter what, and I’ll decide what to do from then.” Kate, who was speechless from Scott’s words, mumble an affirmative noise before agreeing to send Jordan’s phone number and email. She was annoyed that he seemed to know more about her daughter than herself but she couldn’t force Tessa to talk to her, and frankly she’d rather have her talk to someone than nobody at all. After agreeing to send Jordan’s phone number and email address, Kate hung up — terminating the heaviest conversation she had had in a while.

Scott was pacing back and forth on the back porch of his house, now that he had all the information from Tessa’s past with Jordan and its issue he was even more set on organizing this reunion. He knew how close they used to be and know how much it must have hurt for Tessa to be judge by the one person she thought she could always count on. He was still pacing, weighing the pros and cons of this call he was about to pass when Margaret came running through the door crashing in his legs. “Daddy, look what Ma got me!” She was showing off a new rain coat, one that Scott had meant to buy weeks ago but had completely forgotten about it,smiling her biggest smile. “Look there is a giraffe on it!” She squealed before pointing to the tiny giraffe on the left of the coat, just above her chest. “Now I’ll have Tutu with me, all the time!” Scott was still processing the difference in his daughter’s speech. Since her tantrum, Margaret vocabulary and skills had gotten better and better everyday, showing off the deep knowledge she had for a five years old. He looked up and smiled at his mother, mouthing a simple thank you before asking Margaret to put her new coat away and to get ready for her bath. The little girl jumped on the swinging chair before throwing her arms around her daddy. “I love you Daddy Cot.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, knowing he wasn’t feeling really good. She didn’t know why yet, but she was determined to find out and if doing what he asked made him feel a little better then she would. She pressed another kiss to the tip of his nose before jumping off and running to the entrance to take off her shoes and put her coat in the closet, smiling at the small hooks Scott had added for her to reach. She then ran up the stairs and to her room, undressing herself and throwing her clothes anywhere, too focused on getting in the tub to care. She was about to turn the water on when Alma entered the bathroom, doing it for her. “Is Daddy sad?” asked the little girl, looking at her grandmother with eyes too big for her face. She didn’t want him to be sad. Was he sad because of her? because of her mother? there were too many questions in her mind and none made any sense. He had been fine for the past week. It had just changed today and nothing she was aware of had happened. She needed to find out and she knew her grand mother would tell her if she played her card right. She could see Alma shaking her head from left to right, denying her the truth. “Ma, you said we shouldn’t lie to the people we love…” She pouted, pushing her bottom lips extra low and letting her eyes water before looking up at her, through her lashes. “He’s not sad exactly, he’s preoccupied. He wants to help momma and her sister to talk again but he learned some sad things and he doesn’t know how to go on from there. Do you understand?” Alma turned around to seat on the edge of the tub, being careful to balance correctly before pulling a naked Margaret in her lap. “Auntie J?” When Alma nodded, real tears formed in Margaret’s eyes and she burrowed her face in her grandmother’s shoulder. “I miss her..” Alma closed her arms around her granddaughter, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of her hand. “You’ll see her again, I promise.” Maggie nodded and sniffled before turning her head toward the water filled tub and squirmed to get to it. She wanted to get her mood back up and bath time was always so fun.

Maggie had been soaking in the tub for a little while when the door opened and Scott entered. She smiled at him with her biggest smile, trying to get him to smile as well, which seemed to work. She wanted to be sure he was happy before she had to go to bed. She took her squinty duck and threw it out to Scott who grabbed it easily, pretending to be mad at her for throwing wet things at him, but she knew better. They had learned to read each other pretty well by now, and Scott has easily become her favorite human being. “Daddy..?” asked Maggie, pressing her two hands to the edge of the tub and leaning behind it. She watched as he sat on the floor facing her, putting his bigger hands on hers. “Are you still sad?” Maggie pouted at him, trying not to upset him even more but she really wanted to help him when her Cot didn’t answer right away, she pulled herself up and held her little arms out for him to use. “huggy time?” Scott, unable to deny her anything, leaned closer and pressed his forehead to her small shoulder, making it work as best as he could. Tears sprang to his eyes when he realized that she was humming one of the lullaby he sang to her sometimes and that her small fingers were running through his hair at the back of his head. “It’s gonna be okay, daddy Cot. We have each other.” Scott understood in that instant, that no matter what life threw at him, at them, they would always be a team. They would fight for each other and make sure that the other was as happy as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! also I'm writing this story not it order so hopefully it makes sense in the end *fingers crossed*
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are really appreciated and helpful!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not dead, I keep adding to it, but writing in order is actually really hard for me - don't ask me why, I haven't figured it out yet. I'd like to thank Aly for this chapter, because without her words I wouldn't have finished this one as soon as I did. Hope you enjoy it! x

Tessa used the key to Scott’s house that he had given her, planning on picking up Maggie for a girls weekend. Pushing the door open, she was expecting noise and chaos but all she got was silence. She pushed forward, knowing that Scott wouldn’t mind it. Taking off her shoes and coat, she walked through the first floor of the house, looking for the two people that meant the world to her. Once she had walked through all the rooms, she took the stairs to the upper level. Walking first to the bathroom, but by now she knew where she would find her daughter and her man. Quietly pushing the door to Scott’s room, she had expected it but the view she got stopped her heart. Scott was laying down on his back with Maggie snug in his side — her small hand wrapped around his white t-shirt. Her feet moved before she could stop herself and she found herself sitting on the edge of the bed, moving her fingers up to the mop of dark hair, running through it. She smiled as his head leaned in her touch, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. She bend down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before moving and doing the same to her daughter who didn’t move at all. She knew a simple kiss would never wake her up, she wasn’t her daughter for nothing. This little girl could sleep through anything.

Tessa was about to move away and let them sleep, knowing that if Scott had let Maggie sleep in his bed, something must have had happened. She pushed herself to stand up when she felt a hand close around her wrist. “Come here” murmured Scott, before pulling on the wrist he was holding and Tessa being in love with sleep and beds, fell forward — stopping her fall to not disturb the other person sleeping on Scott before landing softly, her head instinctively finding his shoulder. Moving her arms around to get comfortable, she pulled herself closer to the warm body against hers. Her hand found its natural spot, just next to Maggie’s. Scott wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Margaret was waking up and as usual in her sleep state, she tried to turn around to fall back asleep but something stopped her from moving. Cracking one eye up, a smile immediately appeared on her face, replacing the frown that had been here since something had disturb her sleep. The first thing she saw was her momma’s face — eyes closes, mouth slightly opened, peacefully asleep. She moved her smaller hand and closed it around her mother’s, only to realize that their hands were on a moving surface. Margaret pushed herself up, sitting in the cradle of her dad’s arm, turning only to find out that her mother was using Scott’s chest as her own pillow. Smiling and giggling behind her hand, Margaret had once asked her mom why grown-ups did that sometimes and she had told her that it was because they wanted to feel safe and connected – _loved_. Leaning forward a little against her dad, she pressed one wet kiss to her mother’s cheek and then one as well on her dad’s nose — smiling at the same reaction she got out of the both of them. Turning on the spot to grab Tutu, she sat there silently — giving her parents time to sleep. She was happy to bask in the quiet and lazy morning, surrounded by her family. Not so long ago, she had thought that she would never have that, even less with her momma and now Cot.

Maggie was quietly playing with tutu, talking to the plush animal – the little girl was so lost in her own world that she didn’t realized that her mom had been awake for the past five minute. She turned her little head, to get a better hold on Tutu who was currently walking down Daddy’s leg when her eyes connected with Tessa’s – green on green. Goofy grin on her face, eyes sparkling and hand out for Tessa to take, Maggie stood up on wobbly legs due to the mattress before walking above Scott, careful not to walk on him. She landed on his other side, falling on her bum next to Tessa. “Hi Momma” whispered Maggie before pressing her forehead to her mother’s. “What are you doing here?” Maggie closed her eyes, letting her mother move her around until her small body was wedged in between her mother’s and Scott’s. Her mom’s face turned a pretty shades of pink before she let go of a long breathe. “I was picking you up for our weekend together but I found the two of you here and decided to let you sleep but when I was about to left, daddy grabbed my hand and pulled me down with the two of you.” Maggie nodded, pressing her face to her mother’s chest, blocking the light from her eyes. “Momma, can I go back to sleep now?” Tessa laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before agreeing, but only for a short moment.

Scott woke only to find Tessa and Margaret wrapped up in each other, both of their hands holding onto his shirt, small smile on their faces. He leaned in a pressed a kiss to their heads before prying their hands open to move out of the bed. He knew this weekend was supposed to be Tessa’s but apparently, the discussion he had with Maggie yesterday had taken more out of him than he anticipated. He felt bad, but he knew that Tessa hadn’t organized anything crazy and she could always reschedule. He walked to the en suite bathroom and took a quick shower to get rid of his emotions. He still wanted to surprise Tessa but he needed to be more careful. He needed to meet up with Jordan by himself first to see what she thought of the situation and then see where to go from here, but one thing was sure. He would never make Jordan and Maggie meet without Tessa’s approval and he would surely not spring a surprise on her without testing the water first. He was currently debating if he should tell Jordan about her past and the trauma behind her pregnancy but realized that if Tessa had only told him — a reason must be behind it.

He emerged from his shower to find Margaret sat on the toilet seat, looking at him and giggling at the water dripping down his chest. “What are you doing here Monkey? I thought you were sleeping with mommy.” Scott grabbed the little girl by the armpits and pulled her up and above his head, turning around. “Dad!!” squealed Maggie before wrapping her arms around his neck when he got her down again. “I woke up and heard the water so I came to see you, silly boy. She kissed her dad’s cheek and asked to be put down. “Now, I’m all wet — I hope you’re proud of you.” Sassed Maggie and both Moirs turned their heads at the blooming laughter they could hear from the room adjacent to the bathroom. Maggie looked back to her dad and smirked, before taking off, running back to the room and jumping on the bed. “MAMA!” Tessa laughed once more, hugging a wet Margaret to her body. “You saw me a little over an hour ago when you woke up baby girl.” “I know, mommy but I’m excited to see you.” She wriggled out of her mother arms before taking off to her room. “Mom, dad, what’s today’s plans?” asked the little girl who just reappeared thought the threshold only wearing her underwear. She pressed her fist to her hips when none of her parents responded, silently requesting a response. “Well.. we were supposed to go to the park and then hang out at the mall, but now that we’re here with daddy, I don’t know if he wants to do something else.” Margaret turned her gaze to her dad, awaiting an immediate response. She needed to know if she could wear her cute Adidas leggings or if she needed to wear more formal clothes for the mall. Her mom had turned her into a little fashionista, and now that she was out of the orphanage, she could finally use her taste for clothing again. “Well, Maggie, do you wanna go shop or do you wanna go skate?” Scott already knew the answer since she had been quite obsessed with hockey and figure skating lately and without missing a beat, Margaret jumped up and down, squealing before running back to her room to put on the leggings she had wanted to wear and get dressed. She smiled as her mother entered her room to help her with her hair while Scott got ready on his own.

* * *

 

Maggie was running inside the house after a full afternoon spent at the rink with her parents and as much as she hadn’t wanted to go home she was glad they did because her little toes and fingers were starting to tingle because the cold. She ran straight up to her room, throwing her sweaty clothes off of her body before running back downstairs, naked as the day she was born screaming for her mom to give her a bath. “Mommy, come get a bath with me!” She rounded the corner and bumped into her mommy. “Hi Mommy!” exclaimed Maggie, smiling her brightest smile. “Bath with me?” repeated the smallest human being in the house. Tessa needed some quiet time after the conversation Scott and her had earlier while Maggie was skating with Alma. both of them had wanted to pursue their relationship but how was the biggest interrogation of the year. They both had feelings, both loved Maggie but had no idea how to date without giving Maggie false hope or messing them up. She turned around to see Scott, sulking by himself at the end of the hallway. “Go upstairs, Monkey, I’ll join you in a moment.” Maggie ran back upstairs without doubting her mom’s words.

As soon as the younger Moir was out of sight, Tessa walked up to Scott, wrapping her arms around the man she was starting to love. “It’s gonna be alright, Scott. We’ll make it work.” She felt his arms close around her body and smiled softly at him. Their hug kept on going and going until his phone started to rang. He had emailed his lawyer earlier today, to see if they could speak on the phone about Tessa being back in Maggie life and what could be done to make this legal. He looked up, pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and walked to his office to take the call.

Tessa walked up the stairs and found Maggie, sitting in the bathtub with her unique duck toy, turning the water on and off to get some water to play in. She knew the process to prepare a bath but knew she wasn’t allowed to do it by herself so as soon as her mom entered the room, Maggie pressed on the drain to keep the water from getting away. She watched as her mom checked the water and smiled when it wasn’t too cold or hot before taking her makeup off and lighting up the candle that was on the sink. As the water was getting higher and higher, Tessa took off her clothes and climbed in, behind her daughter. Maggie was leaning back on her mom’s chest, eyes closed and her small body floating with the water. They used to do that a lot before and it was the first time they were doing it again since they had found each other again. Confusing feelings were mixed in her head, she was happy to have this ritual back but also sad because they had lost so much time together but she also felt selfish because she would never do that with her daddy. The running water stopped and Maggie took advantage of the fact that her mother had to lean forward to turn to off to turn on her side and snuggling in her body. “I love you momma, for forever.” Tessa smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you too, Monkey.” Maggie fell asleep like this, cuddling with her mommy in the warm water, trusting her to keep her safe.

When Tessa walked back downstairs after having put Maggie to bed, she was expecting to find Scott on the couch, lounging in front of some sport highlight or something. She was sure as hell not expecting him to be pacing the entire length of his living room, hands roaming through his har and sighing every two steps. “Scott?” called Tessa softly before reaching for his arm as he walk near enough for her to grab. “Scott, talk to me. What’s going on?” Scott finally stopped and looked at her before engulfing her into his arms. “It’s not good, Tessa. Not good at all. But we’ll make it work. I promise.”


	16. Chapter 16

Tessa pressed her face to his neck, holding onto him for dear life. She knew what he had meant from his sentence, knew that what was bad was related to her relation with Maggie and what could be done to make it better. She wanted to be her mom but she understood that it wasn’t going to be easy. They would need to fight, and fight they would. She pressed a kiss to the tender kiss to the spot where his shoulder mets his neck, smiling when he shivered in her arms. “I’m so sorry, Scott..” Tessa apologized, knowing that their life - including Margaret - would be messier that it already was with this massive issue. She was about to speak her thoughts about living their lives and going on with hers when Scott finally opened her mouth. “Don’t.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Don’t ever think about it. Maggie needs you. I need you. We’re a unit now.” Scott leaned in, pressing their forehead together.

Scott broke off their embrace, and pulled her to the couch where he lied down before pulling her in as well, wrapping his arms around her smaller body. “My lawyer said something about the fact that you were unstable to take care of Maggie, I don’t believe him but I wonder why he thinks this.” Scott was playing with her hair, an automatic circle through her hair — starting at the root, slightly scratching her skull before pulling through the length of her hair and pulling a little when he reached the end before starting all over again. “I think he’s referring to the fact that I had no one to support me when I went through the pregnancy and the adoption progress. You know how I got pregnant, and the story behind it but you’re the only one who does. My mom and sister didn’t let me explain myself and simply judged me. I never wanted to share it with my mom, even after she apologized purposely. I wanted to move on.” The more she was talking, the more the arms around her tighten. She was feeling safe and dare she said, loved. She knew she could tell him anything and that he would help her, and protect her. “It’s not your fault, the most important people of your life gave up on you when you most needed them, T.” He kissed the top of her head before moving them around until their faces were pressed together. Tessa looked at him and smiled, pressing their cheeks closer together. “Thank you.” She pressed a kiss where she could reach him before snuggling in his next, letting herself fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Scott was waiting at a cafe downtown Toronto, knowing that if he had chosen anywhere in London or Ilderton, people would have recognized him and his semi secret plan would have been discovered. He truly didn’t want it to be a secret but he needed to get both side of the story before judging if it would even be something he could pulled off. He know how Tessa had felt about her sister when she was pregnant and had given birth but now, he wasn’t sure. He would need to talk about it with her somehow — he was still figuring how to do that still, hence why he was in a cafe, downtown to meet with Tessa’s sister, Jordan.

He was sipping on his glass of water, checking his phone every two minutes to see if Tessa had sent him anything of Maggie or anything in general. Their relationship was at the weird spot where he didn’t really know what they were but he trusted the both of them to make it work perfectly. They used to be best friends as kids, and used to be as closed as siblings but if Scott was being honest with himself, Tessa was the only girl he would have hung out with as a kids. He didn’t really liked girls when he was little — at least, not for a very long time. He looked up when the door of the cafe opened and smiled when Jordan walked up to the table he was sitting at. “Hey Jordan.” He stood up and hugged the woman, it was slightly awkward but they knew each other so he went for it. “Hi Scott, I can’t believe it’s you!” laughed Jordan before sitting on the opposite side of him.

Scott and Jordan were catching up nicely, he learned that she was now a lawyer, worked and lived in Toronto which upset him so much he couldn’t hide it from Jordan. “I know what you’re thinking, but Tessa hasn’t reached out either.” Scott sat straighter, looking her right in the eyes to make sure she was listening. “Yes, Tessa hasn’t reached out but whose of the two of you have given up on the other? who had left her to be pregnant without supporting her when she needed her sister the most? who has disappeared from her life when all she wanted was support and comfort? who has destroyed her when she told her she couldn’t do it? I’m sorry, Jordan but you have no idea what Tessa went through. You judged her and decided to leave her without giving her the opportunity to tell you what happened. So no, she hasn’t reached out but she isn’t the one at fault here. You are, as much as your mom is.” Scott was panting after his rent. He grabbed his glass of water and chunked it, ready to fight for Tessa again if Jordan was choosing this path — luckily for him, Jordan was sitting there, speechless.

“I was so scared.. Scott. I didn’t know how to make it work. I didn’t know what to do. Ethan and I had been trying for so long to have kids but in the end, we couldn’t and Tessa knew about it and she went and got pregnant with a random guy? She told us as it was the worst burden to bear. it just hurt too much. I couldn’t get out of my room for so long and one day I decided to speak with her about it, to see what she thought about it and how hurtful it had been to me and Ethan and she closed herself up. She wouldn’t talk to me, she asked me to leave her alone and I did, I just never came back until Margaret was 3 months old and I went to see my goddaughter. Margaret was the cutest little girl on the planet, but seeing her made all of my feelings come back and I needed to focus on myself rather than put my little sister first. My mental and physical health were my priority at the time and after I got better…I never found a way to go back to her, to them.” Jordan was wiping tears away from her face, looking down on the table.

“I want you to to reconnect but I have no idea how she feels about you as of now. We spoke about her pregnancy and how she felt about you at that time, but I need to see how she feels now and then I’ll get back to you. Don’t get in contact with anyone before I contact you back, Jordan. I understand that it must have hurt but in the end you made this choice yourself. Nobody forced you to do any of this.” Scott explained calmly but strongly, making sure to get his point across. He was about to add something when his phone rang, without looking at the caller ID he knew it was Tessa. “Hey T, what’s up?” The color drained from his face, Jordan looked powerless, watching as Scott threw a 20 bill on the table and rushing out of the door, leaving her there with her thoughts and knowledge that Scott would maybe be the one to reconcile the Virtues sisters.

Scott reached his car in a record time, sitting in the driving seat before Tessa had even started to explain what was going on. He put her on speaker, starting the engine to get back to London as fast as possible. “Tessa, baby, talk to me. What’s going on?” tried Scott, knowing that it would either send her in a deeper panic or pulled her through. “I got a call from the lawyers and…” sobbed took over her body, making it impossible for Scott to understand anything she was saying. Scott asked her to breathe with him but it wasn’t working over the phone. “Where’s Maggie, Tessa?” Scott waited a minute before he could hear their little girl playing in a room close to where Tessa was. “Can you get her for me? She’ll help you until I get there. I’m on my way.” Tessa made a noise that could have been an okay but Scott wasn’t sure and soon Scott could here the sweet voice of Margaret, asking her mom if she was okay. Scott could see the scene with clear clarity. He knew what expression her daughter would have on her face and that she was already hugging her mother. “Mags?” called Scott, surprised to get a response as fast as he did. “Can you breathe with mommy for me? Do you remember how to do it?” He prayed to every God that Margaret would be able to pull it off, because by the sound of it — Tessa wasn’t getting enough oxygen. “Yes, Daddy, I remember. I have to press our chests together and our cheeks and then take big, deep breathe in and out to get her to calm down. Is that right?”

“Yes, baby girl. It is, now please do it with mommy. I’ll be home soon. When she’s calm again, you can both go to my room and lie down.” Margaret called an “Okay Daddy” before hanging up on him and focusing all of her energy on her mom who needed her right now. She moved around her and asked her to sit on her knees so she could sit on her laps and help her better. When her mom didn’t move she made her move, pulling on her legs and arms until she was the way she wanted. She sat on her laps, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing their chests and cheeks together before closing her eyes and taking deep breathe in and out as her mom and later her dad had taught her. “mommy, breathe with me.” Hearing those words from her daughter was a shock for her and Tessa’s body bent over, hugging her daughter as closed as she humanly could, forcing her breathing to match hers. “I’m here, baby girl. I’m here.” She was trying really hard not to lose it even more. She would do that once Scott was home. She knew he was on his way, for now Maggie was enough to keep her sane. “I love you, mommy. You’re fine. I’m here.” Margaret was such a smart little girl, she knew what to do and when to do it. She knew what to say too, and knowing her mom as well as she did was such a big help. She knew that physical contact was what she needed most, but comforting words were helpful too. Tessa and Margaret stayed there for quite a long time, Margaret was playing with her mom’s hair and humming one of the lullaby she knew to soothe her mom while Tessa was simply breathing in and out in sync with her daughter. She could feel her knees screaming at her to move but she wasn’t sure if she could. “Mom, let’s lie down. Daddy said we could lie down in his bed and he would join us when he got there.” She pulled back and helped her mom to stand before the both of them walked to the bedroom, luckily they were already upstairs. Tessa fell on the bed, and Margaret took her shoes off before taking her own off and jumping on the bed to join her mother. She lied down, facing her mother and wrapped her arms once again around her neck. Her mom moved around until her ear was pressed to her chest, listening to the rhythmic boom boom of her heart. She closed her eyes for a second, but her panic attack must have drained her more than she thought because the next thing she was aware off was Scott, sliding in the bed behind her, wrapping his strong arm around the both of them before falling back asleep and missing the fact that Scott had to take care of a slightly scared Margaret.

Tessa woke up to the feeling of fingers playing with her hair, rolling around in her semi awake state, she found herself blocked in between two warm body — one smaller and one bigger. A smile appeared on her face, as she realized that Scott was home and she was in her arms and that their daughter was currently playing with her hair once again, as if nothing had happened earlier. “Hey Tessa, you doing okay?” She nodded simply, reaching behind her to pull Maggie above her body and hugging her tight to her chest. “Thank you baby girl.” She pressed kisses to her head, making her giggle. “You sure, you’re okay mommy? It was a little bit scary to see you like this.” She nodded again before adding that yes she was okay, thanks to her. Margaret asked if she could go play in her room now that Daddy was home, because Nana had gotten her a new doll and she wanted to play with her, she left as soon as her parents has given her the green light.

“Do you want to talk about it?” probed Scott, softly caressing her face with the tip of his finger. She was still in her sleepy state and knew that he needed to trade carefully or she would closed herself off. Shrugging Tessa pulled herself closer to his body, her legs sliding in between his. “I just got a call from my lawyer saying that if I wanted to have a chance to get some kind of rights back on Maggie, I would need to mend my relationship with my — with Jordan.” finished pitifully Tessa before burrowing in his chest, trying to hide her emotions. Scott was trying really hard not to react too much as this confession. Jordan had been in his life too much for today, but he had to take care of Tessa and if holding her through this was helping then that’s what he would do. “Do you think it would be a good idea to reconnect with your sister?”

“I truly think that yes it would in the end, but how to get there? She hurt me so much Scott. She gave up on me, on Maggie, on what our relationship was.” Pulling herself up, she locked her red rimmed eyes with his soft hazel one, leaning forward until her forehead was pressed to his lips. “I just need you to hold me for a little while longer.”

“Okay baby” murmured Scott as he moved around until he was laying on his side, aligning his body to Tessa’s. she slid her face under his, breathing him in as her nose smashed against his shoulder. “Thank you for giving me space.” Scott played with her hair, letting his fingers pull on the free strands. He was humming one of his favorite country song, sometimes pressing his lips to her head or shoulder. He was giving her the time she needed to open up. He couldn’t know how hard it must be for her, but he understand her enough to know he needed to stay where he was and give her what she needed. She would open up, he believed that. He felt her take a deep breathe and knew that she would start speaking.

“When I was raped.. Jordan and I were in our closest phase ever. We’ve always been close, but those few months were the closest I’ve ever been to my sister. We would see each other once every week for some sisters time, and then again on Sunday with her fiancé and our mom. She was the one constant I knew I would have in my life forever.. We went out one Friday to celebrate her promotion, I think and in the middle of the night she left to joined Ethan. I wasn’t drunk but I was definitely tipsy and not in the correct mindset to get home safely. I was walking out of the pub area of Toronto to get a better area to call a cab when it happened.” Tessa’s breathing was all over the place and Scott reacted in instinct, pulling her tighter against him and changing his breathing for them to be deep and long. She followed his example and soon, her breathing was back to normal. “I don’t remember much of it, and I’m glad. I just remember being pulled back in a dark alley and screaming for him to stop and then sitting on the floor by myself.”Tessa had started to talk in the way you do when you were telling a story that wasn’t yours, detached from the feelings to protect herself. “I didn’t cry, I didn’t do anything about it. I just picked myself up and walked out of the alley, hailed a cab and got home. I tried to sleep but I couldn’t do it so I called my sister and she picked up, but Ethan yelled at me to leave them the fuck alone.” a sobbed escaped and she could only cry for a few minutes. Margaret came back running in the room, probably hearing her mother’s cries. She jumped in the bed and forced her body in between theirs, wrapping her small arms around her mother. “I’m here, mommy. You’re fine, I’m fine and daddy’s fine.” Scott was watching the scene in front of him, dumbfounded. Tessa calmed down gradually, changing her position to hug Margaret closer to her. “I love you monkey, you can go back to your dolls. Daddy will take care of me.” She nudged her away but Margaret turned to Scott with a hard gaze on her face to, which he nodded. The silent conversation had been understood. They both turned back to their initial position, hugging each other as tightly as possible. “I thought the fact that Jordan was hanging out with me this much was because she wanted to but apparently it was to get her mind off of their pregnancy struggles… She was using me and it hurt so much, still does hurt — if I’m being honest, Scott.” Tessa pressed a kiss to his chest before continuing to speak. “I learnt pretty late that I was pregnant, and only because i had really bad cramps. I told both my mom and my sister and Jordan simply judged me for it. Called me an easy girl and that I was doing this just because of something her fiancé had said. She never took the time to understand and mom took her side because it was so much easier to be on good Jordan’s side. I let them go and myself with them. For a really long time, it was only me and Maggie. I went through a not easy pregnancy without any support because even my brothers had taken Jordan’s side without even listening to me or caring about me. I went through labor and delivery by myself with only the nurses by my side.” Tessa stopped talking for a little while — taking the time to take it all in, more importantly, taking the fact that she wasn’t alone anymore.

“After I gave birth to our little monster, I couldn’t give her up for adoption. She was the prettiest baby I’ve ever seen. She was such a quiet baby too. She would only cry when she really needed to be heard. I was still in the hospital for some exams when my mom came back, apologizing and feeling sorry for herself. I didn’t want her but at the end of the day, I was still the little girl that needed her mom more than anything — hence why I’m in speaking terms with mom. Adapting to motherhood was the hardest and most daunting tasks I’ve ever had. Margaret was under my responsibility. I had another human being’s life to take care of. Jordan visited me after three months.. She didn’t call ahead, she just walked in as if she was in the position to do this. I didn’t want her but in the end, I couldn’t really break the still non existent relation between Maggie and her godmother. She looked straight at me, ignored Maggie completely and said she didn’t want to have anything with any of us and then she left.” Tessa stopped her tale there, nothing had really changed since this day.

Scott was crying, he had pulled Tessa on his chest the more she talked. She came willingly, pressing her face to his neck after her narrative.

“I am so, so very sorry, T. You didn’t deserve any of this. You’ll never be alone again, with Maggie and me. We’re your family baby.”

Margaret chose this moment to walk in the room again, tiptoeing to the bed until she was standing next to them. She pulled herself on the bed before laying next to them and grabbing her mother’s hand. “I love you, momma. We’ll always be together, just like daddy said.” murmured the youngest of the Moir before closing her eyes and letting herself be lull back to sleep with her parents.


	17. Chapter 17

“Jordan? It’s Scott.”

Scott was sitting on his bed, after Tessa had left his house to go to work, after making sure that Margaret was still asleep and safe. He knew he needed to do it, he needed to bring back Tessa and Jordan together, the closest siblings he’d met in his childhood. He knew that despite the fact that Tessa was hurt, she needed her sister back in her life and he really hoped he wasn’t about to kill any chance he had with her.

“Can you come down to London? I think it’s time you and Tessa reconnect.”

He could hear her breathing change over his words, the way she let go of it as if she had been holding it in since their lunch break and in a way, Scott knew she had. She had wanted to reach out to Tessa, but had no idea how to do it — her fiancé, old fiancé, had ruined everything.

“Yes, today it good. Great even!”

He smiled as Margaret walked in the room, rubbing her sleepy eyes with the heel of her hand before climbing on the bed, pushing him with her small hands on his shoulder until he was lying down and draping herself over him. “Hi Daddy” murmured sleepily, Margaret before closing her eyes again to get her second sleep of the morning. She was Tessa’s daughter for sure as he was a morning person and would usually jump out of his bed right when his alarm went off.

“I’ll text you my address, Margaret and I will be waiting.”

Hanging up and throwing his phone on the bed next to him, he wrapped his arms around the small body draped over his, breathing in the sweet smell that was his daughter’s. “Hi baby girl.” She hummed and nuzzled her face closer to his chest. “We’ll have someone very special coming to meet you today and then we’ll visit momma at the shop, ok?” Scott felt her little head move up and down on his chest before her breathing slowed down as she fell asleep again. Scott let himself get lost in his thoughts — trying to see how the afternoon would go. He knew it could only go two really different ways. She would either hate him for doing this, or love him more. He really hope he wasn’t about to break the trust and relationship they had been building for the past months.

Scott was helping Margaret get ready for the day, pulling on her black tights as the little girl was jumping on her feet, trying to help her daddy. Once the tights were correctly up her bum, Maggie ran to her bed to get the maroon dress they had picked up together. She pulled the clothes over her head and turn around for her dad to fasten the button at her neck. “Thank you Daddy!” squealed the little girl before pressing a kiss to his cheek. They were walking down the stairs when the bell rang and Margaret rushed to the door, looking out through the small windows on the side of the door only to stop and frown — she didn’t know the person on the other side of the door and it threw her off. “Daddy, I can’t open the door.”

Scott walked closer and looked through the window before taking a deep breathe and opening the door. “Hi Jordan!” welcomed Scott with an easy smile before opening the door wider to let her walked in. She followed along and hug the man she hadn’t seen in almost two decades. “Hi Scotty!” She laughed at the grimace he made, the same one he made when he was younger. Scott was surprised in a good way, the meeting wasn’t as bad as he thought he would be but the energy changed the second Margaret made herself known. “Daddy, who’s that?”

Scott turned around to see his daughter, fist on her hips as she threw daggers at Jordan with her eyes. Margaret was not looking at him, not anymore. She could feel her head become red and warm to the touch, the longer she looked at the woman that looked suspiciously like her mom. When her father didn’t respond, she turned to the lady who was still in front of her with a smirk on her face. “Who. are. you?”

Jordan fell on her knees as her smile grew bigger. “Hi Maggie, my name is Jordan and I’m your mom’s sister.” Margaret wasn’t convinced by this explanation. How could this person be her mom’s sister if she hadn’t seen her in her entire life? She moved back, putting distance in between the two girls. “I don’t believe you.” argued the little girl as she turned around before running back to her room. Jordan fell on on his ass at the rejection she had just gotten from her niece. Scott silently apologized before running after his daughter. “Mags, stop. Come here. I’ll explain.” Margaret turned around and yelled at him that he was a liar and she wanted her mommy.

Scott walked up to her, kneeled in front of her and pulled her in his arms as Margaret let go of her emotions, tears soaking his black shirt. “who is she, daddy?”

“She is your aunt. When momma got pregnant with you, they had a fight and they never talked to one another since then. I’m trying to bring them together, but I don’t know how it will go. I know you don’t like meeting new people but I need you to be the best daddy girl.” Margaret dried her tears, looking at her dad. She could see how nervous he was. “Okay daddy!” She wrapped her arms around him and just like that the issue was forgotten. “Can we go see mommy, now?”

 

* * *

 

Tessa was working a full day today, not by choice but by necessity. Her assistant and her mom had taken most of her days to let her spend as much time with Maggie as she could — giving an opportunity for Scott and Tessa to spend time together as well and see what the definition of their relationship was. She was in the back of the shop, organizing the new collection when the bell above the front door rang, letting her know that a customer had entered the shop. She let go of the piece of clothing she was holding and passed the threshold, only to stop a few feet from the items she had just let go. Her eyes had connected with a pair of eyes she’s been looking at her entire life when she would look into a mirror, a pair of eyes just slightly darker than hers. If it weren’t for Maggie’s little body colliding with hers, Tessa would have dropped on the floor, knees to weak to support her weight. It couldn’t be real, she refused to believe than her sister — after five years — decided to come back. She crunched down and pulled Margaret in a tight hug.

“Momma, look, there is someone here to see you!” Margaret pointed behind her, without leaving the hug. She loved being the center of her mother’s world, she felt safe. Margaret tried as hard as possible to sound really excited when in reality she was terrified abut her mom’s reaction. It was Maggie’s turn to make her feel her mother safe and strong.

“I can see that.” Standing back up to her full height, Tessa pulled her daughter up with her, generating a squeal from the little girl who hadn’t expected to be lifted but nonetheless happy to be. She wrapped her legs and arms around her momma, smiling at her before pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “I love you momma.” murmured Margaret, always sensing when her mother needed her the most. She turned her head to look back at her daddy and the lady with them. She knew her name was Jordan, but she didn’t really knew more than that. Apparently, she was her godmother or so, her daddy said. She wasn’t sure what it really means, but it seemed to be important enough for her daddy to tell her. She turned her attention back to her mom, looking for any signs of discomfort — alert that she would need to act fast if anything happen. Her mommy and her had always been the most in tune with each other feelings and needs. She pressed her cheek to her momma’s and took a deep breathe, hoping it would get her out of her trance. She didn’t like it when her mother did that — cutting the outside world out.

Tessa came back from her inner world, eyes locking once more with her sister’s. She didn’t know what to say, what to do, if she should yell at her sister, at Scott, cry, laugh, run away, hide, her brain was over thinking every things that had happened in the last ten minutes. Jordan who had always been able to read her body language better than anyone took one step closer, holding her hand out for her to take. “Hi Sis!” Tessa had dreamed about hearing those two words so many times in the past, forcing herself to forget the feelings she would feel whenever her sister would say them. Her feet moved before her brain could catch up and she slammed into her sister, head slotted in her neck with her arms wrapped as tight as she could. “You came back.” was the only words Tessa could get out before a sob tore out of her body, scaring Margaret who ran to her daddy, asking to be pulled up. “Daddy, is mommy happy? or sad? why is she crying?” Scott walked away, giving the sisters space to reconnect. “She’s crying because she’s been waiting a long time for her sister to come back but she’s happy. Those are happy tears.”

Scott, Margaret and Jordan had left the shop not long after their reunion. Tessa needed to finish her day at work and Scott had a dinner to plan but with all the tension that had transfixed in the shop he wasn’t sure what to except from the dinner itself. He had texted both of their moms, asking if they could join them, to which they agreed. As soon as he read their text, the tension that had taken residency in his shoulders eased a little bit and he was able to get on with their day, stopping first at the grocery shop to get the ingredients he would need for dinner and then to his house where they had all agreed to meet. Shortly after arriving home, Jordan had declared she couldn’t stay for dinner and left the house in a rush.

“you should have told me, Scott.” argued Tessa. “I know you wanted to save the situation and make us reconnect but you shouldn’t have planned it all without talking to me about it! I thought I could trust you, Scott.” hissed Tessa while she paced the length of his bed. They had retreated to his bedroom to have this conversation anywhere but in front of their daughter who was happily playing in the living room with their moms. “I truly can’t believe you did that, Scott.” Tessa turned abruptly to Scott, and suddenly all her fight left her and she was looking at him with the most exhausted expression on her face. “I-“ shaking her head, she silently pleaded with him. “Come here, T.” He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, letting the woman lean on him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I’m not sorry I did it. You both were suffering from the absence of the other and I could do something about it so I did.” Scott pressed kisses to her temple, cheek, jaw, shoulder. “I know you like to be in control, but if I had told you… you would have never let me go with my plan. You had too much pride.” Tessa fell against him, tears soaking his shirt and he wrapped his arms tighter around her shaking body. “I don’t deserve you, Scott Moir.” He shushed her, hugging her. “You deserve the world, Tessa and I’d everything and anything to give it to you.” She smiled at him before burying her face to his neck, arms wrapping around his waist. “Thank you Scotty.” and weirdly enough, when she was the one calling him that, it wasn’t as terrible as usual.

A knock on the door broke their embrace, turning sideways to look at whoever was at the door. Kate smiled at the duo and asked if she could talk with Scott for a minute to which Tessa nodded before leaving the room, without a hand squeeze and walked down the stairs to join Alma. She smiled at Margaret who was drawing on her little yellow table. “Thank you for looking after her while Scott and I talked.”

“You know, it’s nothing and both of you needed that talk, or am I wrong?”

Tessa sat next to Alma on the couch, not even pretending not to need the comfort she knew the older woman would give her without thinking. “Yeah… we did.” She shrugged before letting her head fall on Alma’s shoulder. “You know, Tess… I remember the first time Scott had seen you at the school. You were waiting for your mom to pick you up as usual and Scott came running to the car, talking one mile a minute about this pretty girl that had to wait on her parent to be picked up and he got so upset over something he couldn’t eve do something about.” Tessa turned her body to Alma’s — listening carefully. She had never thought Scott was such a worrier over her. “He would come home every day and talk about how this little girl, about you.” Alma caressed her cheek before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “He was so passionate about getting you home safely and then he came one day and asked me if we could take her instead. This is how you started to come with us, Scott is the reason your friendship started.” Tears were leaking from her eyes, she was shocked. Nobody has ever told her the reason she stopped waiting minutes after minutes was because of that little boy that would become the most important friend she would have.

 

* * *

 

The second their step couldn’t be heard anymore, Scott found himself in the arms of Kate Virtue, the woman who had raised his best friend and let’s be honest, the love of his life. All of the sudden, Scott felt a sense of gratitude toward this woman and before she could say what she had wanted to, he started to babble about Tessa. “I— I just never thanked you for raising Tessa and allowing her to come to my house when we were kid and for trusting Ma to take care of her. Without this, I don’t think we would have become friends and as of today, we wouldn’t be co-raising our daughter. I know I may not be what you hoped for Maggie but I’ll do my bey best.” Scott was in such a hurry that he didn’t realized that Kate was silently laughing at him, eyes crackled at the side and lips pulled in tight over a bright smile. “Scotty…. I know all of that- It’s alright.” She pressed her warm hand on his cheek, effectively shutting his babbling mess. She offered him a soft smile. “I just wanted to thank you for getting my girls back together. I know we have a hard path ahead of us but those two will make it work. Virtues women may be stubborn but we’re not coward.

“I was too scared to do what you did. You had so much more to lose than I did but in the end, you put Tessa’s needs first and risked everything for something that could’ve destroyed what you had built over the past months. I’m so, so proud of you, Scotty.” Kate pulled Scott into her arms once more, making sure to squeeze him as tight as she could. “I hope you’ll get what you want in life, you deserve it.” Kate had pulled away with that sentence before winking at him, letting him know that she knew exactly what it was that he wanted. She walked out of the room, and Scott followed in a weird haze. He touched the floor only to see that Tessa was wiping her cheeks. “Tess?” asked Scott while approaching the couch. She jumped up and ran to his arms, murmuring continuously “thank you, thank you, thank you”


	18. Chapter 18

Since Scott had reached out for Jordan to come to London, getting the Virtue sisters together, he hadn’t had that much time with the woman he was falling in love with. He was glad she was spending all of this time with her sister, mending their relationship but he missed her and he could tell than Margaret was missing spending time with both of her parents and she wouldn’t have any time with them until at least two days as Scott would be busy at the skate shop and then they had their meeting with their lawyers the following day and had opted for a night in just the two of them to talk over everything and not stress their daughter. They had texted on and off during the week, called every other evening when Margaret craved her mother’s attention but other than that, they hadn’t seen each other. Scott was looking forward to their meeting because he would finally be able to see her but he was also really nervous because it was the beginning of the procedure to get Tessa back as Maggie’s mother.

They had decided to meet at Scott’s house before driving together to the law firm building, choosing to appear connected and united instead of separated. They knew howimportant appearances were in this world. Tessa knocked on the door before entering the house and walking to Maggie’s room, where she knew she would find a stressed Scott. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist to stop him from fidgeting so much. “Hi there, handsome.” whispered Tessa before pressing a kiss to his shoulder, smiling when she felt his entire body relax in her hold. “We got this, Scott. Just breathe with me.” Scott turned in her arms and wrapped his arms around her and together, they breathed — until it was time to go.

Scott and Tessa entered the room after their names had been called and took their seats, together once again. Their hands found each other under the table, unwilling to break their connection just yet and taking advantage of the large, sturdy table to hide their blooming romance, even if nobody had spoken any words related to that just yet. It wasn’t time anyway. It was time to fight for Tessa’s rights to be Margaret’s mother again, to fight for them to be a family, a official, legal one.

All she could remember from that meeting was that it was their team versus the state’s laws. She couldn’t remember much more. They asked her questions about her past, why she had given Maggie up in the first place, why Scott should trust her to be a good mother or guardian for Maggie and other things like that and in the end, Tessa was so ready to go home and go over what had been said. Scott seemed to be in the same mindset. He had talked rather sternly to their lawyers and other representatives in the room when they started to imply that it was all a fake request and that the couple were manipulating them, what for? Tessa, and Scott for that matter, were still wondering but it had hurt and Tessa needed time.

Tessa walked ahead of Scott, not trusting her voice for words. She couldn’t form any of her thoughts out loud. She needed time to process but she also needed the comfort Scott could give her. She kept walking until she found herself sitting on the couch, looking straight in front of her. She waited until Scott sat next to her and smiled a little bit to herself when he immediately reached out of her hand, squeezing tightly — letting her know that he was here for whatever she needed and in this moment, she knew that was she needed was him. She needed him to reassure, comfort, _love_ her.

She turned around and before Scott could form the clear question she could see in his eyes, her lips fell on his and a noise between a gasp and a groan could be heard in the room. She pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her hand behind his neck to keep him where he was, fingers playing with his hair. She knew it wasn’t the right time to go beyond kisses but she needed them nonetheless. Scott broke the kiss after a few minutes, holding her close still — not willing to break their connection just yet. She smiled at him, eyes opening slowly until their gazes locked together and a silent communication started, letting the other know that it wasn’t just a fling, just a forget what happened earlier thing, it was real and true. Tessa pressed a quick peck to his mouth, then let her face fall on his shoulder, turning in and breathing him in. “Thank you for being in this with me.”

Scott didn’t have time to respond or press the kiss he wanted to, to her lips before their phones rang at the same time. They both frowned, wondering who could call them at the same time. Scott pulled his phone first, not waiting for Tessa to retrieve hers from the bag she had abandoned in the entrance. She was just walking back in the living room to see his handsome face twist in something she didn’t like, at all. He turned to look at her, eyes somber and scared before jumping up and grabbing her hand before walking out again and to the car. She followed, not even caring what was going on or where they were going. She only knew that he was scared and she needed to be there for him. He started to drive, and the route he took became familiar as fast as it could and she could sense what was the source of his distress. “What happened?” She moved closer, putting her hand to his legs, and drawing small circle on his jeans. “Ma called, saying that Maggie had been crying for quite a while and wouldn’t speak —“

“Panic attack, I gather?” She watched Scott nod and tried to calm herself down. She knew the drive would only take about ten minutes but she wanted to be closer to her daughter, needed to be there for her. She was drumming on his leg, trying to get a hold on her emotions and not panic herself but she couldn’t help it. She felt his hand moved over hers, slipping his fingers between hers and squeezing before shooting her a small smile. She leaned in at a red light and pressed a kiss to his cheek, focusing on the road as well.

Scott had just time to cut off the engine before Tessa was rushing out of the car, she was looking ahead not caring about anything but reaching her little girl. As she was nearing the stairs leading to the porch, the door opened on a crying Maggie. “Momma!” Tessa fell on her knees, opening her arms for her daughter to jump into, which she did. Margaret jumped forward, knowing her mother would catch her. “Monkey, you’re fine. I promise, we’re here.” They both locked themselves in a tight hug, unwilling to let go of the other. Margaret was still crying, unable to stop. Her face was buried in her mother’s neck, awaiting for her daddy to join them. She knew he was coming, she could feel it. Tessa pulled her closer to her body before turning and sitting on the stairs — leaning back on Scott.

“Baby girl, take a deep breathe for us.” murmured Scott, pressing his lips to her head. The three of them were breathing together, both parents were exaggerating the way they were inhaling and exhaling to help Maggie calm down. She pushed herself from her mom to find refuge in her daddy’s arms where she felt the safest.”Daddy..” whimpered Margaret. She couldn’t calm herself. She couldn’t make her heart beat slower. She wrapped her little arms around his neck, burying her face in her spot before the tears started all over again. She had no idea what had happened to trigger this panic attack but she just wanted to go home. She wanted to go home and build a fort and be sandwiched between her parents. “Can we go home?” asked Margaret before she turned her head to watch her mother look at her dad before smiling at her. “Yeah, we can Monkey.”

Tessa pressed a final kiss to her daughter’s forehead and pushed herself up to go back in the house where she found a sad looking Charlotte, a tired Alma and a relieved Joe. She walked closer to them and immediately took Charlotte in her arms, trying to reassure her about Margaret’s well-being or at least that she would get better. She turned to Alma with a soft smile, silently asking what could have caused her daughter to panic.

“I don’t know… the girls were drawing in the living room and I left the room to get them hot chocolate and when I came back, Margaret was on the floor, swaying from side to side, sobbing. Charlotte was with her so maybe she could tell you more, but I have no idea.” Alma said honestly, shrugging. Tessa could say how bad she felt about it and how she had ruined their evening. She knew her son had planned to speak freely about his feelings and whatnot about their relationship. She knew he would have taken the free time to go over their situation with the adoption process and everything. “I’m so, so, sorry.” Tessa shook her head and smiled. “We knew it was a possibility and Scott and I were ready to come here at anytime.”

Charlotte looked up at Tessa and shrugged, trying to think back at what could have been the cause of her cousin’s distress but she couldn’t think of anything — tears were building in her brown eyes as she felt like she was letting her best friend down for not being able to help her. “I’m sorry T…” murmured the little girl before pressing her face to her shoulder and finally letting the tears fall. Tessa let her maternal instinct take over and soothed the little girl who needed it. She could still hear Margaret and Scott, but she couldn’t hear the terrible sobs wrecking her small body hence why she was with Charlotte now and not Scott and Maggie.

“Is she doing better?” asked Alma to her son who had just walked in the room as well with a sleepy and teary little girl on his shoulder. He nodded discreetly and walked to Tessa, pressing one of his hands to Charlotte’s back. “It’s not your fault, Cha. Maggie loves you all the same, don’t you worry about it.” His daughter turned her face and smiled at her cousin before grabbing her hand and squeezed. “Sorry, Charly, I didn’t mean to scare you.” murmured Margaret before pressing her face back to her spot on Scott’s neck.

Margaret had spent the morning at the shop with Kate and the afternoon shopping with auntie Jojo. She had been able to help her grandmother quite a lot with organizing the new delivery and cleaning the shop as well, and then Jordan had taken her out for lunch to her favorite place and then proceed to buy her some cute outfit and some new toys, claiming she needed to make up for the lost time. She was skipping next to her aunt, holding her hand and singing together until her little green eyes spotted Alma and she took off, running as fast as she could before colliding with her grandmother’s legs. “Hello Ma!” Alma crunched down and smiled at her little ball of energy before pulling her in a tight hug. “Hi Mags!” She pulled her up with her and smiled at Jordan. “Well, hello there Jordan!” offered a smiling Alma to the oldest Virtue daughter. Jordan smiled sheepishly, pushing her hair behind her ear and waved timidly. “Hi Alma.” The youngest lady didn’t have any clues at to what to say or do but before she could think of something to say, Alma pulled her in a hug, whispering about how happy she is that Tessa and her are back in each other lives and how hard it must have been for the two. After that, the trio separate with Jordan going back to the shop and Maggie and Alma on their way to her home for a sleepover.

The sleepover had been planned for quite some time, and Margaret was excited to spend some time with her grandma and her cousin Charlotte. They had played a bunch of new games, watched a movie and eaten dinner with Alma and Joe. Joe had read them a story until the girls had settled down and colored in their respective books. He had been looking over them while watching some television with Alma. Charlotte had looked up, searching for her grandma, requesting a hot chocolate to which, Margaret had as well asked for one. Alma had left the room not even ten minutes to make them and when she had come back, tears were strolling down both of her grandchildren cheeks, one more out of fears and one out of panic. She had understood that but what she hadn’t been able to figure out was the reason. She had turned to her husband, looking straight at him to see him shrug. He hadn’t been listening or watching over them. She had walked closer to Margaret and Charlotte, ordering the older one to go to her papa, before focusing her energy on the crying child in front of her. “Mags?” asked Alma, over and over again, without getting any responses. She had understood in that moment that Margaret was having a panic attack and as none of her children had suffered from them — she hadn’t known what to do, other than call her son. She had ordered Joe to call Tessa’s cell in case Scott wouldn’t respond. As soon as he picked up, she had just rambled about the situation, asking him to come as soon as possible because she was scared for Margaret. She let go of the breathe she had been holding when Scott told her they were on their way and would be there in thirty minutes, also giving her advices on how to deal with the situation.

 

* * *

 

 

After getting home, Maggie refusing to be put down so Tessa had taken her on her lap for the short drive back to his place because this was better than any other options they had thought of. She pulled her closer to get out of the car but Scott was already there, ready to take her from her and she smiled gratefully at him before leading them to the house. They all sat on the couch, before sliding down until the three of them were laying on it. Scott laying on his back, Tessa leaning on his shoulder with her head and Margaret sprawling over his chest, holding onto her mother’s hair as usual when she was upset.

“Do you want to tell us what happened, Monkey?” whispered Tessa, caressing her cheek. She watched at her daughter furrowed closer to her daddy’s chest and shook her head frantically. She settled after a few second of soothing caress and humming from her dad. She fell asleep after some time, mumbling in her sleep about chocolate, rainbow and her parents. Tessa stayed there for a few moment more until it was clear that the weight of them both was getting too much for Scott and she pushed herself up.

“We should get her to her bed, and see if she’ll stay there.” She leaned back down and pulled their daughter in her arms, moving her around until she was snuggling in her neck, arms around her shoulder. “Momma?”

“Shh, it’s alright Monkey, momma’s got you.” She climbed the stairs carefully, entering Maggie’s room and putting her in her bed, pulling the cover over her little body and pressing Tutu and Kiddo against her side, watching as her small arms curled around both of her stuffed animals, rolling on her side, back facing the door and relaxing in her bed. Tessa leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple before standing up and waiting for Scott at the doorframe, watching him cuddle their daughter. She felt her heart grow twice, thrice its size at the sight. Scott stood up and walked to her, grabbing the hand she had put out for him to grab, leading them to his room. She truly didn’t know if it was only his room any more, but they still hadn’t talked about all of that and she felt like they wouldn’t have the time for that anytime soon.

As soon as the door closed behind them, the couple reached out for the other. Arms wrapping around each other, pulling the opposite body as close to theirs as possible, pulling on clothes, marking the other’s skin with red marks with the force they used to hold onto their bubble, their hug. Scott’s face was smashed against her shoulder while hers was pressing to his neck, breathing together. Both of them were holding in their emotions not to break the others but ultimately the tears started to fall, first from Scott, but soon Tessa was a sobbing mess in his arms. They fell together in the bed, not even moving to get their heads on their pillows, just laying there — horizontally hugging, crying, whimpering, sobbing but soothing, caressing, holding and loving at the same time. breaking to rebuild.


	19. Chapter 19

Kate and Tessa had just closed the shop when the latter invited her mother for a drink at her place to catch up on the last few weeks. They hadn’t really had time to sit down and talk in the past month or so, with Tessa spending as much of her free time as she could with her daughter and Scott, their meetings with their lawyers, work and the me time she was taking. She knew she had been neglecting her mother a little bit but the woman had abandoned her when Tessa was lost and alone — not that she wanted to be petty like that but she had learned to fend for herself and she needed to think of herself and her daughter.

They arrived at her place, well Tessa arrived and waited for her mother to arrive. She had poured them both a glass of red wine, sitting at the kitchen island — the best place to have these kinds of catch up session in her opinion. She smiled at her mother when this one entered the kitchen area, offering her her glass before settling down comfortably. Kate took a sip and looked at her daughter. “So?”

Tessa looked at her and shrugged, not really knowing what she was supposed to say. Her life hadn’t changed much in the past month, she was spending her time with Maggie and Scott. She was coming in to work more often now that the situation had settle a little bit. There was one thing she wanted to talk with her mother, but she wanted to talk about it with Scott before, after all, he was the main subject of that conversation.

“There is nothing you want to tell me, really?” With the tone Kate used, Tessa knew what she was implying. She wasn’t stupid, thank you very much. “Mom, there is nothing to say and even if there was.. you wouldn’t be the person I’d turn to.” She saw the hurt invade her mother’s eyes, face, stance but Tessa was past caring — not exactly caring, but she was done making herself into someone she was not to please others.

“I don’t understand why you always choose Scott over us, over me.” There was Kate’s truth. She was jealous of Scott. Tessa was fuming, throwing daggers at the woman who was supposed to be her mother. She tried to keep calm and react as an adult but in the end, her feeling of betrayal won and she lashed out. 

“I don’t need your blessing, Mom. You lost this privilege when you chose to leave me alone when I needed you the most.” Yelled Tessa before taking her belongings and leaving her house and her mom there. She ran to her car, buckling in, and driving mindlessly without a destination in her mind. She drove and drove, but after some time she realized that she was taking a road she used almost on a daily basis to see her daughter and Scott. Instead of calling ahead to check if he was home, she just chose to trust her gut feeling, her instinct, her heart and kept driving to his place. She was trying to keep the tears to a minimum as she was still driving and would rather not die over something this stupid. After the usual thirty minutes it took to drive from her place to his, she found herself pulling over n front of his house and pulling on her seat belt faster than any other time. She pulled the door open and as she looked up to see where she was going the door to his home opened and she ran into his arms, letting go of the sobs she had been holding in.

“Baby?”

She shook her head, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

“Talk to me, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s the issue..” tried Scott as he pulled her in his house.

She whimpered when their bodies separated as he walked backwards to the inside of his house, clutching to his body as soon as they were safely inside. “just hold me… please”

Scott closed his arms tighter around her body, pulling her so close her feet weren’t touching the floor anymore. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the living room. He sat on his couch, keeping her on his lap.

“I’m here, T… I’m always gonna be here. No matter what.”

Tessa had been under so much stress lately because of the adoption progress and they both knew how bad it seemed to be. None of them thought it would end up well, but their parents and siblings tried to keep them from giving up and to keep the hope for a better outcome but Tessa and Scott had been pessimist about a lot of things in the past, but they were trying.

Tessa was still wrapped in his arms when their little girl walked down the stairs, after she had woken up from her nap. She frowned at the scene she saw and walked faster to her parents, jumping on the couch next to her daddy, kneeling on the piece of furniture to be as tall as them before pressing her forehead to her mother’s temple. “I love you momma.” murmured the little girl before pressing a kiss to to the top of her head, taking off not long after that to get her glass of juice that was still sitting on the dinning table and grabbing a chocolate from the jar to bringback to her mother. Chocolate always solved everything. 

Tessa looked at her earnest daughter before laughing and pulling her in a hug before eating the chocolate. “Thank you baby girl.” She slot herself in between her parents but moved after a moment — understanding that her mother needed their attention rather than her. She moved back next to them and watched as Scott pulled her closer once again, and Margaret waited until they were finally in place before climbing on her dad’s leg and wrapping her small limbs around her mother in a hug, making the entire family chuckle at the weird position.

Scott and Tessa were whispering to each other, sweet nothing for the most part until Scott approached the one subject she didn’t want to talk about but knew needed to be. They moved around on the couch, watching as Maggie was coloring on the coffee table, glancing back at them every few minutes to make sure her mother was okay. She smiled brightly at them before refocusing on her drawing. She was so passionate about drawing and painting, it was so cute.

“I think, and hear me out here. I’ll always support you, you know that, right?” Scott waited until she nodded, grabbing her hand in his. “I think the best solution, and smartest one would be to tell them. everything. Don’t hold back, let them understand what they did to you, and why you would rather come to me, Maggie and my parents than them if you have any problems.”

Tessa was shaking her head but the more she thought about it, the more she could see his point. He was right and she hated to admit it. She sighed and let her head fall on his shoulder, wrapping herself around his torso and when Margaret saw her parents cuddle, she joined them. “I’ll do it…” admitted Tessa, although reluctantly. “Go out to the cottage, and have a weekend out of it. I’m sure it would be a good think for all of you. Girls bonding time near the water.” She smiled at the picture he had drawn in her head and she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, knowing that Margaret was too busy playing with the threads of the shirt she was wearing to see it and they could always say it was accidental even if both parents knew it was everything but that.

 

* * *

 

 

Tessa had driven up to the cottage by herself. She had forced herself to walk away from the home she was slowly building with Scott and Margaret, but it was time for her to deal with this part of her life. If she wanted to repair her relationship with her sister and her mother, they all needed to go through this. She had arrived a few hours before her family was due to arrive and for once, she was grateful for her organization because now as Tessa was silently enjoying the calmness of the lake, watching as the water lapped at the shores, mind calm and relaxed. She felt her phone vibrate against her thigh and glancing down, she saw that her mom and sister were on their way. Tessa took advantage of that time to relax and make a bullet list of what needed to be addressed. She also spend a good thirty minutes talking on the phone with Scott and Maggie.

Kate and Jordan arrived soon after she had finished setting up the patio with drinks and snacks. She turned to hug them, feeling the tension growing inside of her already. She offered them both a smile and wrapped them in a tight hug, trying to convince them that it was not a bad thing. It was just a thing they needed to do. The Virtue women took their seats and exchanged pleasantries for a little while until Tessa pulled out her bullet list. Her eyes had landed on her phone and saw two texts from Scott. One was a photo of Margaret holding a drawing she had just finished and another one was a simple **_you can do it, T. Maggie and I believe in you._** Scott must have sent it right before leaving for work after lunch, driving Maggie to his parents’ house.

“So…Umm...” Tessa was struggling and she hated it. She wanted to appear strong and centered and she had thought she was ready, prepared but when the moment came, her false confidence disappeared and left her feeling weak and vulnerable. Kate tried to reach out, but Tessa pulled away even before their skin made contact. She shook her head and dabbed the corner of her eyes to hide her tears. She took a deep breathe in and let it go slowly.

“We need to talk about my pregnancy and the time around this.”

She watched with a small smirk her mother fall back on her chair and her sister shrink on herself. It was about time she got what she deserved back, sincere apologies. She wasn’t petty by nature but their reactions were building her confidence back up and reminded her that she had the upper hand in this moment. She stopped, taking some time for herself, gathering her thoughts and looking down on her phone and smiling at the photo of her screensaver – a photo of herself with Scott and Maggie, with their little girl squirming from the tickling attack she had been under. A text notification popped up, giving her the strength she needed to do this.

“You both chose to assume the worst of me when I had enough courage to finally tell you about the one think I wasn’t proud of – even if it wasn’t my fault.” Jordan snorted at that and instead of focusing on the hurt it caused her, Tessa chose to be the bigger person here and turned her attention to face her. “I didn’t know at first that you and Ethan were trying for a baby. You never told me about it, not once when you claimed to not have any secrets with me and guilt me into telling you about mine.” She sat a little bit on the edge of her chair, rolling her eyes at Jordan’s slight laugh. “Sure. Be the victim here, Tessa. This has always been what you were good at, after all.”

She sat straighter in her chair, pressed her hands to her knees and took a deep breathe. “Jordan… I was raped this night. Maggie is the product of a rape. I didn’t intend to get pregnant. I didn’t want it. I hate it but I couldn’t make myself go through the abortion because life always happens for a reason and if my family would rather give up on me, at least I had to give them a real reason.” She was looking on the table now, not willing to see the pity in their eyes, on their faces. Kate was the first one to react and before Tessa could move away, she found herself in her mother’s arms – finally getting the hug she had needed all of these years ago. She snuggled into the embrace and closed her eyes. “I am so, so sorry baby girl.” Whispered Kate to the top of her head. She could feel the drop of water falling on her hair and she wrapped her arms tighter around her mother, willing herself to forgive her. Her mother would be the easiest one to forgive. She had tried to be there as best as she could without knowing the real sources of her heartbreak. She had tried to save their relationship. She had tried and in the end, it was all she could have done. “It’s alright now, mom. We’re okay. I promise.” Murmured Tessa in the crook of her neck, smiling at the soft words of love her mother said to her. They broke their embrace a little bit, Kate keeping her arms around her youngest daughter – unable to break their connection.

“Why are you creating such stories? Tessa, what have I ever done to you to deserve this?” lashed out Jordan, looking straight at Tessa. “I don’t believe one word of your sad little story.” Kate gasped, hugging Tessa tighter but she shook her off, leaning in to be closer to her sister. “What do you want? Do you want to see the medical report? The police report? The photo of the man who did it? The DNA test? I have them all.” Tessa dinged into her tote bag, pulling a bunch of papers from it. She threw them at her sister’s face. She truly wanted to mend their relationship but it was the last chance she would give her. She had a daughter to think about, a blooming romance to focus on, and a business to work for and issues to deal with. She didn’t have time to lose over someone who wasn’t ready to trust her.

“I don’t owe you anything, Jordan. Not one thing but I am here. I’m baring my soul for you here and all you can think about is your small person. I can’t believe I was willing to make this work. I can’t believe I let Scott convince me that it was the best approach to save what was left of us, but clearly you don’t want it, don’t want me.” Tessa fell back on the back of her chair, panting. She didn’t want to break in front of her sister. She needed to be stronger. She wasn’t the little girl who would seek her big sister’s approval anymore. She was her own person and she had to think about herself for once in her life. She deserved to be happy and if Jordan wasn’t going to make the efforts to be in her life then so be it but she wouldn’t let her destroy her. She watched as Jordan read through the paper, the lawyer in her coming through and making a quick work of the legal paper. She read them carefully, reading some paragraphs over and over until she was sure she wasn’t dreaming and suddenly she felt like the worst human being on earth. She didn’t take the time to swipe her cheeks before looking up at her sister. “I’m…” she opened and closed her mouth, incapable to speak. She moved without thinking and wrapped her little sister in her arms, squeezing as tight as she could without hurting her. Jordan kept apologizing over and over again until speaking became too much and the sisters simply cried in each other’s arms. Kate moved away and fetch them new drinks, not so subtly giving them privacy. “I’m so sorry Tessa. I don’t know what to say. I’m just so sorry. I let my hurt get between us. I let Ethan manipulate me and I’m so sorry. I’ll do everything I can to make it better, to help you.” Jordan was rambling, trying and failing to make sense but Tessa didn’t care. The women had never needed words. They had always been able to communicate with their eyes and today wasn’t different. She pressed her forehead to her older sister and shushed her with a hand on her cheek. Their old signals. Jordan closed her mouth and stared silently at Tessa. “We’ll be okay, Jojo – just like always. It’s going to take a little bit more time and work than usual but we will make it work.”

Jordan plunged into her sister’s arms and both of them lost her balance, ending on the lounge chair Tessa was using, laughing hysterically. “Will you tell me what happened?” whispered Jordan timidly, moving around to hug her little sister to her chest as Tessa started to tell her everything with as much details as she could. Tears leaked from their eyes, soft caresses were exchanged, sweet words whispered and love given. Tessa was sobbing in Jordan’s arms and Jordan wasn’t far behind but she turned her head to smile at her mother, who had come back right when Tessa had started her story. Silently saying that her daughters would be good with time. They just needed to heal and learn how to love each other.  

She wanted to trust them, but after every thing that had happened between the Virtue women, she didn’t know. She would need time to go over every thing and process it all. She would need Scott’s opinion on it all, even if she knew he would tell her to follow her heart and remind her that family came first, always. He was so annoying sometimes but without him, she wouldn’t have her daughter in her life. At that thought, her phone rang and she froze in place when her eyes landed on the ID caller.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday eve!

Jordan watched as her sister’s entire demeanor changed from relaxed to tense. She had only seen her sister react like that once and that was when she had been judged from her past. Tessa started to pace back and forth in front of them, holding the phone in front of her, frowning at it. Jordan was about to tell her to answer it but before she could, Tessa slid her thumb on the screen and brought it to her hear. Jordan could have been able to pin point the exact moment what the other person was saying registered to her sister’s brain. Tessa looked at her before her knees gave up under her own weight and Jordan acted before she could think about it, grabbing her sister before she could completely fall and helping her down — keeping her arms around her. She was swaying with the force of Tessa’s sobs. Her fingers gripping around her arms.

She turned helplessly to her mother, wanting — no needing her to help. Kate switched places with Jordan, wrapping her body more entirely around her daughter and engulfing her, to try to calm her down a little bit to get her to talk. without success. Jordan and Kate looked at each other over Tessa’s bowed head trying to come up with a solution when Jordan slapped her face and reached out for her phone before realizing that it was charging in the cottage. “I need to call Scott, can I use your phone?” asked softly Jordan to her sister, prying the phone away from the death grip she had on the device before scrolling to her contact list and pressing on his name. She didn’t give time to any of the women around her to question herself. She knew it was right, if there was one person that could calm her down it was Scott, and well.. Maggie but she doubted she would understand what was truly going on.

As soon as the line connected, Jordan started to talk. “Can you drive up to the cottage? like right now? Tessa got a phone call and had a really concerning reaction. She still hasn’t spoken a word and Mom and I don’t know what to do. She needs you more than she needs us right now. We’ll try to get what happened out of her but she needs you so hurry.” Scott just swore before agreeing that he would just pick Maggie up before taking off north to the cottage. Jordan was about to hang up when Tessa reached out for her phone. She passed it over, taking her place next to her sister once again. “Scott… I need you.” were the only words that came out of her mouth before she let the phone slipped from her hand and a sob escaped her lips — leaving Scott to call her name over and over again until Jordan picked the phone from the ground and put it on speaker.

“Tess, I’m picking up Maggie and then we’re coming up. Just focus on yourself for a little bit longer and then we’ll be there with you. You are not alone, T, never again. I promise.” Scott stopped talking as he was arriving closer to the school. He called out that he had to get Maggie now before hanging up.

Kate pulled her daughter up with the help of Jordan and together then sat her down on one of the lounge. Tessa wrapped her arms around herself, not used to get help in this kind of situation. She was used to being alone and her tough facade forced her to not reach out for her family but Kate wouldn’t have it. She couldn’t just stand there and watch her youngest child suffer in silence. She sat next to her leg and grabbed her hand, only offering physical support. She could read her body language quite easily and Tessa wasn’t ready to be touched more than that for now and Kate would respect that.

Jordan had ran back inside to grab them drinks and her phone to fire a text to Scott, letting him know that they were still on the patio. She hoped that he would understand the meaning of her text, that he would need to come around the back of the house to get there faster. Margaret was sitting still in the car, silently staring at the landscape passing by. She knew the route to the cottage well and would usually speak her mind off but she had somehow understood that today was different, more serious. Her dad had picked her early than he was supposed to without a word until they were back on the road. Margaret had only asked one question — where they were going. She only wanted to know that and when Scott had just murmured that they were on their way to the cottage to see her mother, she had known that something must be really wrong. Never since Scott had picked her up from the orphanage had he ever spoken like that to her. It hadn’t been mean or violent, just empty and sad. The little girl had whispered that she loved him before focusing on her surrounding. She soon recognized the smaller roads to get to the cottage and her anxiety was building inside her small body, she could now feel her mother’s distress. She could not explain it but she had always been connected to her mother in that way. “Dad, hurry!” exclaimed the little girl with an edge to her voice he had never heard before.

Scott turned off the engine before reaching for his seat belt only to see her daughter sliding down her seat and pulled on the handle of her door, frowning when it wouldn’t open under the pressure. “Daddy! Let me out! Mommy needs us!” complained Margaret before looking at her dad. He pressed on the releaser of his belt before getting out of the vehicle and getting Maggie out. She jumped in his arm, knowing that it would be faster than getting her shoes back on. She had always taken her shoes off in “long” road trip — being comfortable was more important than fashionable in the car. Scott rushed to the patio of the cottage, knowing from Jordan’s text that they were still outside. He ran the stairs leading to it and as soon as they reached the wood floor he let Maggie down only for the little girl to sprint to her Mom. “Mommy, I’m here.” Tessa was still sitting on the lounge chair she had occupied earlier today, knees up to her chest and arms around her legs. She was slightly moving from left to right, lost in her sadness and desperation. Margaret jumped on the lounge chair and when all the adults thought she would barge in and force herself in her mother’s arms but she surprised them all by pressing her small thumb between her eyebrows. The pressure immediately seized her movement. After pressing her thumb there for a little while, Margaret moved a little bit closer and moved both hands to her forearms.

“Mom…” She was caressing the skin of her arm, keeping small and calm circular motion, when the stiffness in her posture finally decreased, she moved even closer and pressed their forehead together. “Mommy, it’s Monkey.” She was murmuring to her mother only, Scott, Kate and Jordan were looking, powerless to the scene in front of them. All of them in awe of the little girl who was currently helping her mother. After a little while, she moved her hands and pressed them to her cheeks and Tessa finally reacted to the movements and words of her daughter, opening her arms and pulling her into his arm. Tessa pressed their chest together and pressed her face to her daughter’s shoulder. “I’m here mommy, I promise I’m here.” Tears were sliding down both of their cheeks, “I’m so sorry Maggie.” Margaret shook her head and without thinking, reached out without looking out, knowing that her dad would come over. She tugged on his hand the second they connected, praying he would understand that she wanted him to sit behind her mother. By some miracle he did, and wrapped his arms around the women of his life. Tessa let go of the tension radiating in her shoulder and leaned back on Scott, taking Margaret with her. “We’re here, T. We’re always gonna be here, no matter what happens.”

Tessa was gradually calming down, between the solid and warm presence of Scott at her back and the sweet smelling little girl in front of her, Tessa was able to found her grounding again. Now that Tessa was calm again, calm enough to tell them what the phone call was about, she did just that. She moved around a little bit in order to get more comfortable against Scott’s chest, pulling their daughter against her chest where the little girl happily leaned in, wrapping her fingers around a strand of her dark hair, smiling as she felt her mother kiss the top of her head. Scott followed along, kissing first the back of Tessa’s head before reached forward and plant a kiss to his daughter’s head as well.

“The call was from our lawyers… They had heard back and my adoption request has been rejected. I can’t be her mom again.” Tears were building back in her eyes but Margaret was quick to react, pulling away to press their forehead together. “You’ll always be my momma. Nobody can take your place in my heart, nor daddy’s.” She felt Scott nod behind her and a small smile appeared to her face, letting the feelings grow in her body. They talked some more about the process and what to do next until Scott cut it off and said they would handle it during their next meeting but for now they should enjoy the fact that they were at the cottage.

Tessa pressed her forehead to Maggie’s and smiled before looking at the lake, making sure that Maggie had seen it. She laughed when she saw her tiny eyebrow go up in a silent question, something she had definitely picked from Scott. She nodded to her daughter and just like that Maggie took off, demanding, loudly, to be given her swimsuit because it was lake time!

Margaret knew the water of the lake better than her own pocket. They all trusted her enough to know not to go too far from the shore and to be careful where she was putting her little feet. She ran into the water, only stopping when the water was covering her belly button. She turned around and reached out for her mother who was still drying her tears. Tessa who had planned to wait out for Scott, started to walk when she saw that Margaret was reaching out for her. Shivering as the cold water touched her toes, Tessa forced herself to walk until she was standing next to her daughter who immediately wrapped her body around her legs. She had always done that in the water, usually when she didn’t know her surrounding or when too many people were around her. Tessa didn’t have time to ponder over this because the next thing she knew, she and Margaret were being pushed in the water by one laughing Scott Moir. He pulled Margaret above the water a few seconds later, wrapping his strong arms around her little body. “Mama, hug?” Both Scott and Margaret had their arms open for her and Tessa couldn’t stop her body’s natural reaction to them, folding her body against their and closing her eyes to allow herself to take it all in. She was home.


	21. Chapter 21

After putting their daughter to bed, the platonic couple walked back down to the living room where both of them flopped on the couch, sighing. Scott wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in, smiling when she snuggled closer, always closer. Her face was pressed to his neck, her arm around his waist and her hand closed in fists around his shirt as if he would disappear if she let go. Both of them respected the silence that seemed to be accompanying them since they had driven home.

“I like being here with you” were the words Tessa chose to break the silence. She hadn’t really meant to speak them but she didn’t regret doing so. Scott needed to know how grateful and happy she was to be here with him — even when it was only the two of them. “I like having you here with us.” murmured Scott as his lips touched the soft kiss of her forehead, smiling when she hummed and somewhat found a way to snuggle closer.

“Will you tell me what happened exactly?” Asked Scott. His arms automatically closed tighter around the woman in his arms, her body started shaking in fears or panic, he wasn’t sure. “It’s alright, you don’t have to but remember that you are not alone. Maggie and I aren’t going anywhere.”

She nodded before looking up at him and offering him a small but sincere smile. She knew how important it was for him and her, and _them_ to be open and vulnerable together. She moved around a little bit, lips landing on his again in a chaste kiss before her head landed in the nook right under his chin. “I told my mom and my sister about the whole story. It was such a hard moment and Jordan threw some nasty things at my face until I threw the official reports at her face and she understood that I wasn’t lying at all.” She smiled at her perfect partner who stayed silent but hugged her tighter or kissed the top of her head while she was telling him what happened. Not once had he interrupted her, just silently supporting her as he had done since they had reunited. “We all ended up crying together and my mom left us at some point… I think she was trying to give us some time and privacy but I know she was also giving herself some time. I don’t think it’s easy to any person to hear that one of your loved one had been raped.”

She shrugged.

“Then my phone rang and I picked up more out of habit than anything else and it was my lawyer, not the one we hired together, mine and he simply said that there was no chances for me to be Maggie’s mother again because of my past” Tessa pushed herself away and looked at him, fire in her eyes. “As if my past was my fault. Everything that happened to me had been the actions of someone else. I was just one little insignificant part of their big scheme.” She looked down on her lap, ashamed of what she would repeat next. “They said I wasn’t stable enough by myself. I wouldn’t be enough for out daughter and that the judge would never let me have her back.”

Scott stayed silent for a while, just taking in. She felt his hand tremble around her, the only sign that he had listened to her and his only reaction. She was starting to panic, his silent freaking her out but what he said next pushed her over the freak limit, straight to the craziness.

“Maybe.. just maybe we should get married or at least make them believe so… maybe it would help?” suggested Scott and the way she tensed against his body didn’t seem like a good reaction to him. She pulled away and looked at him as if he had grown two heads. “Are you crazy?” hissed the woman. “They know we are nothing, just co-parenting, friends, people who have feelings for each other at most, but married? Scott think of what you just say?!” Tessa had stood up and was now pacing back and forth in front of him while he just gapped at her. “I’m trying to help you, Tessa!” said Scott as he pushed himself up as well, facing her. “I’m not the one who needs to fight to be Margaret’s parent again or should I refresh your memory?!” growled Scott before turning to the kitchen and getting himself a glass of water, desperately wishing it could be something stronger. They could both use it but he had vowed not to have any alcohol in his house since Margaret came to live with him.

Tessa followed him, fuming after his words, words he had solemnly used to hurt her and it had worked. She planted herself in front of him, hands on her hips. “Is this truly what you think? Am I such a nuisance to your life?” Tears were building in her bottomless green eyes, but she didn’t care about that. She needed to know what he was really thinking about her adoption request because she couldn’t go through with it if he wasn’t there to support her. Scott sighed before turning around and taking her hands in his. “Of course not. You both deserve to be reunited legally as well, but why are you shutting me down when all I do is trying to support you? I know my suggestion is not the best but we’re getting nowhere so to speak!” Scott squeezed her hands before letting go. “I don’t know what you want from me. I’m half terrified you’re gonna take Margaret away the second you get her back and I know you will not but I can’t make my brain think otherwise. You already disappeared on me, what would be the difference this time?!”

“The difference? The difference would be that I would have a say. I didn’t choose to leave you behind when were kids, Scott. If I had, I would have never left you!” spoke Tessa and clamped her hand over her mouth the second her words registered in her brain. She had just told Scott her biggest regret.

 

 

 

 

 

Loud voices woke her up and Margaret frowned before pulling her blanket over her head, scared about the loud voices. She couldn’t really understand what was being said but she knew that it was bad. She forced her breathing to slow down, making it easier for her to understand and recognize the voices. Her little brows pulled closer together, she gasped when her brain registered that it was indeed her mom and dad, screaming at each other. She pushed her blanket away, pulling Kiddo and Tutu closer to her as tears sprang to her eyes. She didn’t want them fighting, she wanted them together. She wanted them happy. She wanted a family. As the voices grew louder, Margaret rolled over in her bed and slipped her feet in her slippers before grabbing the bag her parents use as an overnight bag when she goes to sleep at other people’s houses. She stuffed Tutu and Kiddo inside first, making sure not to forget them and stuffing her favorite pants and sweater before closing it. She put some cute sweatpants over her pajama pants and pulled a Moir’s Skate Shop hoodie over her pajama top. She slipped her feet in warmer socks and walked down the stairs as silently as she could, with tears leaking from her eyes. She walked in the entrance and put on her shoes and jacket on, making sure to not forget about her scarf and beanie.

As soon as all of her winter gear was on, she opened the door, yelled as loud as she could that she was leaving and closed the door, not caring about the noise that would do. Shivering at the change of temperature, she ran not knowing where to go really. She had been driven to Alma’s house a lot but she had never cared enough to look what road to use but apparently her brain knew because after running-walking for twenty minutes, the house she was looking for, appeared in front of her and she cried in relief as her feet ran faster, and faster until she reached the stairs and pounded her little fists on the door. “Ma! Papa!” yelled Margaret, while her fist continued to knock on the door. Tears were rolling faster on her cheeks, desperate for the door to open. She was scared, it was cold and dark and a little girl her age shouldn’t be out alone.

She continued to knock and call their name until the door opened on a sleepy Joe who immediately pulled her in his arms, calming her down a little before he helped her taking her clothes off. “What are you doing here?” She shrugged before nuzzling her cold face to her Papa’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Momma and Daddy were yelling and it scared me so I left.” Joe took her small backpack and walked up the stairs with a sleepy Maggie to his room, pushing the door open and grimacing when Alma immediately pulled herself up in their bed, side table lamp turned on and a gasp on her lips. “What are you doing here Mags?” She opened her arms to the little girl and Margaret was quick to run in her arms, snuggling in her embrace, her warmth. “Momma and daddy were yelling. It woke me. I was scared so I left and ran here.”

“You ran here, alone?” The little girl nodded, shrinking on herself. She knew she was in so much trouble for doing so, but she had been scared and had sought the calmness her Ma would provide. Alma lied down again, pulling her grandchild with her, smiling as Joe pulled the cover over the two of them and joined them in the bed. She rolled over and curled on herself in between her guardians from the night and feel asleep, exhausted after her eventful night.

Alma turned back around and grabbed her phone to send a text to her son and Tessa, letting them know what Margaret was here and that she would drive the little girl back home tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

The yelling match stopped as soon as the door closed in a loud noise. Both Scott and Tessa looked at each other silently, both breathing hard and loud. “What was that?” asked Scott, before turning to see the door closed but the light was on. Tessa had climbed the stairs and what she had feared had turned into reality the second she pushed her daughter’s room door open to find it empty, empty of her small body but also of her favorite plush animals. She printed down the stairs and rushed to Scott, only stopping once her arms were around her, sobbing. “She’s gone, Scott. Our daughter left.”

“What do you mean, she left?”

“She’s not in her room, Tutu and Kiddo are gone too. Margaret walked away.”

Scott turned around before turning back to Tessa and hugging her closer to his chest. “I’m so sorry for earlier, this is my fault.” Tessa was shaking her head, pressing a kiss to his lips. “It’s our fault, we’ll get through this together but first let’s find out daughter.”


	22. Chapter 22

Scott rushed to get his coat and shoes on to go outside to inspect the front and back yards of the house. He didn’t believe that Margaret could have gone a long way but it was always a possibility. He walked back in only to see Tessa ran down the stairs shaking her head at him — letting him know that Margaret wasn’t home. She wasn’t just playing hide and seek. She had truly left her home. sTessa and Scott found each other, but neither of them were letting their emotions take over their senses. They needed to find their little girl first.

“What do we do, T?” asked Scott, completely panicked. Instead of responding, she pulled him into another hug, wrapping her arms around his. “Breathe with me. You won’t be of any help otherwise.” Scott calmed down enough to think properly. “Do you have your phone? Where is my phone? We need to call our parents!” rambled Scott before fishing the object in question from his pocket and letting the longest and deepest breather of his life. “Margaret ran to my parents’ house. She’s there.” He turned the phone back to show Tessa who in turn just fell to the ground, knees pulled up to her chest and sobs wracked her body. He followed her and kneeled next to her — not touching her. “We scared her, Scott. She left because we scared our little girl.” She fell forward in his arms and let him hold her. The couple moved their embrace up the stairs and separated as soon as their feet landed on the upper floor, Scott walking in his room while Tessa decided to sleep in Margaret’s. The adults — unable to sleep, were both thinking about what have been said and what have been done. Tessa was completely shocked of the behavior of her sweet girl while Scott was fuming, but more likely because he had been scared than anything else. Tessa kept rolling in her bed until the first ray of sunshine could be seen through the curtain of the guest room and as soon as she could see further than the end of the bed, she had pushed herself up and walked down to the kitchen where she was not one bit surprised to see Scott sitting at the island, nursing a cup of coffee. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face to his back. “I’m sorry for my reaction, I know you were just trying to help.” His hand grabbed hers and before he could respond, the noise of a kew in the lock could be heard followed by a pitter patter they both knew well. They could hear sniffling and whimpers from their spot and soon enough their eyes landed on a crying Margaret who rushed to their arms without hesitation. “I’m so-sorry!” cried the little girl as she wrapped her arms around each of their legs. “You sc-scared m-me so I le-left to go to Ma.” Her little arms wrapped around her mother arms as she was being picked up, hiding her face in her shoulder, holding onto her hair. “It was dar-dark and c-cold.” Alma watched from the corner, hand on her chest as the family reunited. She knew they would need to talk about this but she also knew that she all would work toward their common goal.

 

* * *

 

 

Margaret entered the spacious room, followed by Tessa and Scott. She immediately walked up to the lady, Linda, her mom had said her name was and stuck her hand out with a smile. “Hi, I’m Margaret!” said the little girl as she shook the grown up hand before skipping to the long, thin couch where she perched herself as she waited for her parents to join her. Her mother had allowed her to take Tutu with her — it had been the first time since forever. The stuffed animal was never allowed out of their house or the car if they had to take long trip. This was the first clue to the importance of this, whatever it was. Margaret watched Tessa embrace Linda with the kind of warmth she only reserved to the people she really trusted, smiling as they talked quietly together. She giggled when she remarked that both women were staring at her dad, her mother nodding and blushing while Linda was smirking.

Tessa called Scott over and he shuffled to her, hands in his pockets before shaking Linda’s with a soft smile. She knew how much he hated doctors, hospitals and anything in relation with the health field but they had decided it was needed and both of their mothers approved. Scott said something that made the women laugh and before Margaret could ask what it was about, her parents joined her on the couch. One on each side. Linda took her place in front of her and Margaret suddenly felt like she was in the middle of the director of the orphanage she used to be. She shrank on herself, pressing herself to Tessa’s side with her arms wrapped around her arm, shaking slightly. Tessa moved her arm around and pulled her in her arms before looking at Scott and with a tilt of her head, asked him to get closer. Their daughter needed them together for this session.

“Margaret, do you know what we’re doing here today?” asked Linda. She wasn’t surprised by the negative respond she got from the little girl who was still holding onto her giraffe and burrowed in her mother’s arms. “Do you know what therapy means?” She was also expecting a negative answer but was surprised when the little girl looked up to her mother as if checking if it was okay for her to talk. Tessa nodded and smiled at her daughter, watching with amazement as her little girl straighten in her arms and turned her attention to her therapist. “This is when people go to someone to talk about their problems.” Both Tessa and Scott pressed a simple kiss to her head and hand, smiling proudly at her. This was the moment Linda realized that this session would be anything like what she had imagined. Tessa had warned her that her daughter was really smart, but she hadn’t expected the little girl to speak like she did and to understand such hard matters.

“Exact, so do you have any idea of what we’re going to talk today?” Linda was going freestyle with this sessions, as previously explained to Tessa, she hadn’t done family therapy since she got her diploma. Margaret shrugged, looking on her lap. “Me? Am I a problem?” Tessa and Scott rushed to reassure their daughters with their own words and Linda observed silently, making her own opinion of their relationship and noting that both of her parents were equally needed and important to the little girl. “So we’re going to talk about why I left the house when they were yelling? Or about the bad place I was in?” Margaret moved until her little bum was on the couch instead of on her mother’s leg. She took each of their hands, holding her giraffe – Tutu, she had learned later – against her belly. She was looking straight into her eyes and owning the situation as her own. “Yes, we are… but we’ll also let you speak about what you’re feeling and anything you would want to tell me.”

After that, the little girl proceed to let go of their hands, sat Tutu in its own chair and started to walk around the room as she was slowly counting to herself. Linda looked up to Scott and then Tessa to know what was happening. She heard the almost silence explanation from Tessa and smiled. “She’s counting to make sense of what she’ll tell you.” She laughed silently, pointing at Tessa to show her that she was doing the same thing and the woman blushed before hiding her face in Scott’s shoulder. She had decided to let go of what had happened the day before in favor of helping her daughter. She would have time to talk about it with Scott and Linda in another session.

Margaret stopped in front of Linda, little hands delicately pressed to her knees as she looked up. “Did you help my momma?” Margaret was looking up at her with such a sense of wonder and trust but Linda knew she was being tested. “I did, I still do.”

Margaret pivoted on her spot, looking back to her mother, brow raised high on her forehead in a silent question, she nodded and Margaret turned back around. “Why do you want to help me? Is it because Daddy and momma are giving you lots of money?” Linda laughed at the honest question, not expecting anything like that from such little girl. “Partially yes, this is my job to help people but I usually help adult, like your mom. She asked me to help you, because she cares lots and lots about you and she wishes for you to be free from your past and happy.” The girl mulled over her words before nodding once, and walking back to the single chair where she had sat Tutu. “Ok, I’ll talk but only if they leave.”

Tessa gasped. Scott whimpered. Linda smiled, understanding that she wasn’t ready to let her parents know about her feelings, her experience but she was ready to tell her. She locked eyes with Tessa, then Scott and apologized before asking them to leave the room and to wait in the waiting area of her cabinet. She knew how hard it was for Tessa to let got, she didn’t know enough about Scott yet, but from what she could see now… it was destroying him to leave his baby here by herself but Margaret stood on her chair as they walked past her. “I’ll be okay and you’re just outside the door if I need you. I’ll come get you in a little while. I promise. I love you.” She pressed a kiss to their cheeks and let them go.

Linda moved from her chair to the little kitchen area on the far wall of her office to get them both a glass of water and a plate full of cookies. She took a seat down on the carpet in front of the small table she used as a coffee table, facing the little girl who was leading this session.

“Margaret, this is your play.”

Margaret offered a small smile as she pressed her tiny elbows on the table, head in her hands. “I know.” sassed the little girl, happy to got the reaction she had been looking for. Her face turned serious the next second, looking down, thinking about what was going to be said next. “Do you promise you won’t tell anyone?”

Linda nodded, sticking her pinky fingers out for Margaret to grab onto.

“Before, when I was with momma I was always happy and smiling and then she got sick and pretended she wasn’t for my sake but it didn’t really work because I knew. I’ve always known but I pretended not to to make her happier. I remember how I used to be and I miss the old me. I was always ready for the next adventure, never questioning or doubting any of the people around me — not that they were many but I was still carefree. I was just a kid.” Margaret shrugged. She wasn’t ashamed of what she was saying but it was still weird to speak her truth. She never thought this day would happen. “Then I was sent to this place — I can never remember the name of it but I hated it from the moment I stepped foot in the house. The house was fine, nothing was weird about it but the people weren’t nice. They weren’t polite, welcoming or anything like that. They were just mean, and arrogant. The first day there, I tried to make some friends because momma always taught me than making friends would make any situation easier so I tried, super hard but they all laughed at me and mocked me… so I stopped.” She looked down on the table, index finger drawing random shapes on the wood surface. “I understood pretty quickly than to be left alone I needed to be like the kids there — stupid, non-educated and scared. I made myself live like that and since then I guess I’ve become less happy, less smiley, less free. I wasn’t a kid anymore.”

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, hiccups were halting her breathing and her body was shaking with shivers. She had just let go of a bunch of emotions she had been holding in — too scared to share them with her parents, to speak them out loud, to hurt the people she now loved and loved her in return. She couldn’t stop crying, even when Linda had moved on her side of the table and wrapped her strong arms around her shaking body. She had thrown herself in her arms, hiding her face in her shoulder. She had been craving her mother’s touch, her daddy’s embrace but she couldn’t face time right away. She needed some time and they still hadn’t talked about when she left her home in the middle of the night. She took a deep breathe, trying to get a semblance of composure before speaking again.

“Mom and dad were yelling at each other and I got scared. I tried to ignore them but they were so loud and Momma and Cot don’t yell, ever. I walked down and watched them for a little while but they didn’t see me… They didn’t care enough to see me.” She shrugged, grimacing. “I couldn’t get their attentions and it reminded me of the orphanage where nobody cared. I started to panic and they weren’t here for me so I left. I didn’t know where I was going but I needed some air. I needed to breathe so I ran.” She had pushed herself away from the hug, looking at Linda. “I ran until I was at my Ma’s house and as they say, the rest is history.”

Margaret was acting as if what she had said was nothing when in reality it was a really big issue and Linda knew that. She hugged the little girl and gave her the time she needed to compose herself again. Margaret dried her tears, smiling at the nice lady in thanks before scrambling to the door. She pulled it open and ran straight into her mother’s embrace. She needed her right in this moment. She knew her dad was right there but their trust was intact. Her relation with her mother was the one who was broken and simply talking about it with Linda had helped her see that they both weren’t at fault. Her mother thought she was doing what Margaret needed and Margaret hadn’t done anything to make Tessa send her away. She clambered until she was sitting on her laps and her mother stood to walk back in the office, closely followed by Scott. She took advantage of the fact that Scott was closing the door to murmur to her mother. “I’m sorry Momma, I know you did what you thought was best. I love you” Tessa felt a weight lift from her shoulder. She pressed their foreheads together, sat back on the couch and murmured that she loved her back, always and forever. 


	23. Chapter 23

After their family session that hadn’t been anything like what they had expected or hoped for but Margaret seemed to be doing better. She seemed to be calmer and both Scott and Tessa could see that. She was able to express herself more easily, letting any of her relatives know how she was feeling at any time. She seemed to be lighter and happier which was all they all wanted for their little Maggie.

After spending the evening together, watching the old photo albums Alma had found and lent to Scott. They had hundreds and hundreds photos of themselves together as kids and Margaret had had the time of her life seeing her parents at her age, doing silly things. She couldn’t stop speaking about the one photography they had of each other on the pond in the Moir backyard, skates laced up, holding hand and smiling for the camera. Margaret’s favorite photo was one of the two, quietly huddled together in the basement, Tessa was laughing at something Scott must have said and Scott looked stunned to have generated such a big reaction out of Tutu. They went through them all and after a few hours it was time for Tessa to drive home. She had to open up the store the following morning and she’d rather not wake up forty minutes earlier to make the drive back in the morning, plus traffic would be such a bitch.

Margaret was half leaning on Scott, half on the ground. She was too preoccupied with keeping her eyes open to realized that her mother had stood from their family circle, walking back to the room she had claimed as her own, packing her belongings back to the travel bag she had started to use again. Tessa was in the middle of folding the last of her clothes when Margaret barged in the room, wet cheeks and red eyes. “I don’t want you to go, mama.” She threw herself in her arms, small body locked around Tessa’s. “Why can’t you stay with us?” Tessa was speechless. Margaret had seen her leave this house multiple times in the past, what was making today different? She sat on the bed, still holding onto Maggie.

“You know I have to go home.. I work at the shop tomorrow morning.” Margaret shook her head, not very happy with this answer. “I don’t want you. Nana can handle the shop. I want you with me.” She somehow pulled herself even closer to her mother, chest to chest, cheek to cheek. “You can’t leave Daddy and I alone. We need you! Daddy tell her!!” Tessa hadn’t even realized that Scott was standing in the doorframe until now. Their eyes locked and the way Scott shrugged told her that it was her choice and he would follow her lead. If she wanted to stay, he would be happy. If she decided to leave, he would handle their baby girl. 

“Baby, breathe.” Scott walked to the bed and sat next to them, putting his arms around them and a small smile appeared on his face. It seemed like a lot of their issues were dealt with a family and he quite liked those. Margaret looked up at him, bottom lips out in a pout. “I don’t want momma to leave us.” murmured Maggie with the smallest voice. Both Tessa and Scott could tell she was trying to keep her emotions in and not cry too much about it because if Tessa really wanted to go home, she would let her go but she didn’t like it very much. She loved having both of her parents together and she loved to see them cuddle and hug. She wanted her family to be a real one, with her parents being in love.

“I know you don’t but she needs to go back home because she’s working in the morning. We know how grumpy momma gets in the morning if she hasn’t slept enough.” joked Scott, earning him a giggle from Margaret who nodded in response. “Yeah, she’s all frowns and scowls, groaning at everything and anything.” Margaret was laughing and even if Tessa was the center of their picky jokes, she was glad to see a smile back on her daughter’s face.

“I’ll make you a deal, baby girl.”

Margaret perked up at that, looking seriously at her mother, hands on her shoulder to stay still and listen carefully. “Mmh..?”

“I’ll stay here for the night — you’ll sleep in your bed missy. And tomorrow, I’ll drive back to my home to get new things and quickly check how are things at the shop and then I’ll come back.” Tessa could feel Scott’s intense gaze on her but chose to ignore it in order to focus on their daughter. Margaret’s smile was so big and so bright, it almost hurt her eyes. She didn’t have time to say anything else before the little girl threw herself against her, causing her to lose her balance and fall on the bed. Scott laughed at their antics and joined them on the bed. They shuffled up until their heads were on the pillows.

 

* * *

 

 

Margaret woke up before her alarm turned on but she knew her Cot was awake and probably reading in the living room or watching some highlights from the latest Sport results. She pushed the cover off of herself, slipped her slippers on and walked down the hallway, making sure to walk over the creaking board right before the stairs. She ran down the stairs and straight to her daddy’s warm body, snuggling in his arms.

“Hi Daddy!” whispered the little girl, arms snaking around his torso.

“Hi there baby girl.” His arms wrapped around her small body and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as always before focusing on the screen again. She grabbed his hand, playing with his longer, bigger fingers with her small and tiny ones. Scott suddenly grabbed her hand, making her giggle way too loud for the hour that it was. “Cot, shhh!” She pressed one finger to her lips and the other to his. “Mama is sleeping and we don’t want a grumpy momma.” Scott’s booming laugh could probably be heard from the neighbors’ house but Margaret couldn’t stop him when he looked this happy and proud of her.

“Can we prepare breakfast for Momma and bring it to bed?” Asked the little girl after their had settled back in the couch after a few minutes of silence, wondering if Tessa would wake up or not after their shenanigans. Scott readily nodded and turned off the TV before scooping Margaret in his arms as he stood to walk to their kitchen. He knew what Margaret would surely realize the second he would tell her to go to his room instead of the guest room but he didn’t really care. Both Tessa and Scott were craving the other presence and reassure the night before. She had walked up to him and nestled her face under his chin, arms holding him as tightly as she could.

“Sure, we can. What were you thinking of making bean?”

Her eyes light up and she ran to the kitchen, pulling open the door of the fridge and pulling the milk out of the door. Scott walked in at the right moment as Margaret was attempting to climb the counter to probably get to the eggs. Her favorite breakfast meal was pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes to be exact and it was Tessa’s as well. He grabbed his little girl with one arm, taking the eggs with the other. He put both on the counter and watched Margaret happily cracked three eggs in a bowl full of the dry ingredients. His girl was indeed a monkey and a sneaky one at that. She mixed the eggs and asked him to pour the milk for her. He did and she shooed him away. “I mix, you cook.” Once the mix was sleek and ready to go, Margaret pulled herself away from the bowl to let her dad take over.

Tessa was in between slumber and consciousness but she didn’t want to wake up just yet. She wanted to take advantage of the calm of the morning, thankful for her mother for taking today’s shift once again. It was far from usual and her brows pulled together. She turned on her side, hugging Scott’s pillow to her chest and snuggling into his smell, smile pulling at her lips. She was about to fall back asleep when she heard the top board of the house crack — not enough for it to be Scott but enough for it to be their little girl and she rolled closer to the middle of the bed. She closed her eyes again, pretending to be sleep for the benefit of Margaret. The door of their room opened and soon the bed dipped under Margaret’s weight. The little girl snuggled in her mother’s arms murmuring for her to wake up. She rolled closer to Margaret, pulling her tighter in her arms. “Hi Maggie pie.”

“Hi Mommy.” She pressed her tiny fingers to her head and giggled. “Daddy and I made you breakfast.” She forced her mother to look to her left, behind her shoulder where she found Scott, standing there and holding a tray filled with what looked to be a royal feast. She offered him a smile and tapped the space in front of her, calling him over to join them. She pulled herself upright, leaning on the headboard. She pulled the cover higher around her waist to fight off the chilly air of the room. Margaret moved to sit between her legs, only to realized that her mother was only wearing her underwear. It was not something surprising to her but it was now because her mother was sleeping in her daddy’s bed in her un-der-wear. She turned curious eyes to her mother, finger pointed at her. “Momma?” asked innocently the almost six years old girl. “Why aren’t you wearing any pajama pants?” Margaret watched fascinated as both Tessa and Scott’s faces turned bright red and a nervous laugh escaped their mouths. They both knew nothing had happened. They had cuddled and snuggled and Tessa had been too hot during the night and instead of pulling the cover off she had taken her pants off. “I was too hot during the night baby girl, and I didn’t want to have a cold daddy with me.” She shrugged, hoping it would be a good enough explanation for her daughter. Margaret hummed happily before turning back to her dad and the tray of food, tongue poking out and licking her bottom lips.

“Can we eat, now?”

Laughters could be heard in the entire house and this is what they all wanted in their future, unlimited happiness and love. The family of three proceed to eat breakfast between laughters, giggles, tickling attacks and near catastrophes with their drinks but in the end, they were all happy. Margaret was feeding her parents, Scott was content to hold his girls and Tessa was simply taking it all in.After the plates were emptied and pilled back on the tray, Margaret left the room to play in the room. She had just given the perfect opportunity for Scott to finally speak about his doubts and uncertainty.

 

 

 

 

 

“Tessa, can we talk about it?”

“Scott, we can’t. I can’t. Just not now.”

“Tessa! We can’t keep walking in circle around it and ignore the elephant in the room.”

Scott was pacing the length of her room while she finished packing her bag. He wanted to know where they were, what their relationship was, what she wanted out of the two of them. He needed to know because they were heading to some scary meeting the following day and he couldn’t go in there being insecure about his relationship with Tessa. He didn’t need a label, he needed to know if he could still hope or if needed to stop it right there, right now.

“Scott…” She walked to him, hand softly falling on his cheek. “I like you but this is all I can give you right now. We need to focus on Margaret for now. We can’t pursue whatever is between us while fighting court for our daughter.” She let her head fall on his shoulder, sighing. “I’m sorry baby…” Scott shook his head, arms wrapping around her slim waist. “Don’t be. I know Margaret is our priority but I needed to know if I could still hope. Those meetings are nerve-wracking enough without the additional stress of the insecurity of an us.” She smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, sealing her words with her action. She shooed him away after another hug to finish packing, blushing at the wink he threw at her on his way out of her room.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott was sitting at the kitchen table while Tessa was putting away the dishes from their breakfast, humming one of her oldie songs. He was reading the newspaper when his daughter ran to him, arms wrapping around his torso with a panicked look in her eyes. “Why is mama’s bag full? Is she leaving?” The little girl didn’t wait for an answer before she ran around the table to the kitchen, stopping in her track, hands on her hips. “Are you leaving us mama?” She was confused, her mother had told her she wasn’t leaving but her bag was by the door anyway. She needed a clarification. and now.

The plate slipped from her hands following Margaret’s question. She turned around slowly not to scare her before crunching and pulling her up in her arms and sitting her down on the counter. “I’m not going anywhere alone. It will always be with you.” She pressed a kiss to the tip of her button nose. “Momma and Daddy need to go away for a little bit..” She immediately pulled her ina hug, sensing the turmoil inside Margaret. “We are going to meet with important people to see if I can be your mommy again. That’s all.” pressed Tessa with their forehead together, murmuring softly to keep the little girl happy. Margaret nodded slowly, after a long silence. She’d been doing that a lot in the past week — taking her time. She slid to the edge of the counter, holding her arms out for a hug.


	24. Chapter 24

Tessa was packing the last toiletries — a trip she had taken in the middle of the afternoon the day before while Scott and Margaret were running errands — she would need for her trip to Ottawa with Scott for their meetings with their lawyers when Margaret came in the room crying. Tessa only had the time to turn around to catch her daughter. “Maggie?” questioned Tessa before falling to her knees to be at Margaret’s height and help her better. She was hugging Margaret to her chest, squishing Tutu in between their bodies, playing with her hair to help her calm down. “You’re okay, I’m okay. Daddy’s okay.” murmured Tessa. They had learned during their family therapy session that Margaret needed to be reassured constantly with their wellbeing. It helped her keep her calm and aware of what was going on around her. “breathe with me, Monkey.” Maggie nodded before sniffling and crunching her little nose in a move that was so clearly Scott and smiled pulled at Tessa’s lips. The little girl pressed herself even closer to her mother by wrapping her little arms tighter around her neck, pressing their chests together until she could feel her mom’s breathing in and out, making it easier for her to follow along. A smile grew on her face when she realized that her mom had made her breathing shorter so her smaller lungs could follow the pattern of in and out without overusing them. Slowly, her erratic heartbeat and hyperventilating slowed to a normal rhythm, allowing Margaret to take the needed deep breathe and to finally let the truth out. “I don’t want you or daddy to leave me alone again… What if you don’t come back?"

After hearing those broken words from her daughter, Tessa felt like someone had stabbed her right in the heart. Both Tessa and Scott had known she had been scared of them leaving and never coming back but they had made so much progress in the past months with their therapist that Tessa hadn’t realized it was still a thing. Feeling like the worst mother in the universe, she looked up trying to think of something to say to reassure her little girl but when her eyes locked on teary eyed Scott’s, her mind blanked. All she could do was open her arms for him. Soon, Margaret was in the middle of their hug. “Daddy, please… — Margaret sniffled — …please don’t, don't go!” Margaret managed to turn around in their embrace, pressing her face to his chest as she had always done since he had picked her up a little bit less than a year ago. “I don’t want to be alone again! Plea…Please!” Margaret was starting to have one of her well known panic attacks but her parents knew how to deal with them now and the little girl felt their arms close tighter around her body, pressing her more firmly between the two. “We are not leaving you, ever. We just need to go to some meetings to make mommy, your mommy again. We explained that to you, already, remember?” Scott felt her nod against his chest as he was speaking. “You’ll spend the weekend with Nana and Ma and then we’ll be back.” He was speaking softly, being as clear as he could to help her understand. Margaret was still moving her head up and down and murmuring okays after each of his sentence with her smallest voice, reaching out to pull on Tessa’s hair softly, to make sure she was still here. “We’ll FaceTime every night, Monkey!” At that, Margaret whipped around and smiled her brightest smile. Her parents rarely let her use any technology but if it meant she could keep contact with them, they would let is slide. “Really?!” she was standing next to her parents now, ready to jump up and down the second her mom would agree with her. “Really.” Tessa had saved the day with one word, Tessa fell into Scott’s arms the second Margaret was out of the room, breathing with him.

“We need to make sure she’s safe, Scott.”

Tessa had finished packing and was carrying her bag down the stairs, ready to be taken when their Uber would get there. She walked back to the living room and stopped in her track when her eyes landed on a scene so overwhelming that tears were running down her cheeks before she could stop them. Scott was sitting crossed legs on the floor, with Maggie sitting on his legs, back to his chest. Their little girl was holding her daddy’s much bigger arms around her. She had her eyes closed, nodding at what Scott was telling her — words she couldn’t hear but knew their importance due to their posture and calm endeavor. “Ba— Scott?” corrected Tessa. They had taken the habit to call each other babe or baby when it was only the two of them, but tried not to do that with Maggie around just yet. “It’s time.”

Maggie ran to her mom, wrapping her arms around her neck and squeezing. “Have a safe trip, Momma. I love you and I’ll miss you.” Tessa repeated all of this back, hugging her daughter closer to her body. “Be good for your Grans, Monkey. I’ll see you really soon!” The little girl nodded and ran to her Nana, excited to be with her for now. Tessa looked on the scene again, leaning on Scott the second he wrapped his arms around her waist. “It’s gonna be alright, baby. She’ll be fine.” murmured the man she was in love with to the shell of her ear, forcing a shiver down her spine. They waved at her mom and their daughter, before getting ready to leave themselves.

They arrived at the airport with a little more than two hours before their plane was scheduled to take off, which gave them enough time to go through security, enjoy some coffee at one of the cute café in their terminal, use the facilities and entertain themselves. Sitting in the plastic chairs at their gate, Tessa was reading a book while Scott was looking out, taking in. “Scott?” He turned his face, smiling as big as he could to make her laugh, tilting his head and waiting silently. “Thank you for doing this.” She smiled, leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He didn’t have time to respond before a robotic voice interrupted them, calling the first passengers to board their plane. Tessa stood up, pulling Scott with her and just like that, Scott had decided that he would always, always follow Tessa wherever she was going. They found their seats and Scott let her take his window seat which got him one of the brightest smile she could have given him.

The flight wasn’t overly long but it was for someone like Scott, who hated being stuck in one place with a limited amount of space. His knee was shaking. He was raking his hand through his hair and sighing every two minutes. Tessa tried to stay focus on her book but after a few minutes she gave up and pressed her hand to his knee, efficiently stopping his fidgeting, and pulled him in a hug. “Just breathe, I know you hate it but it will get better if you keep calm. Try to sleep for a little bit, okay?” She kept hugging him to her chest, turning her body to accommodate his better. Scott closed his eyes, taking in everything that was surrounding him, her smell, her hand in his hair, her body against his, her exhales on his face, her lips occasionally on his head… He slowed down his breathe until he was breathing in sync with Tessa, in and out, in and out. He dozed off faster than he thought would be possible, arm snaking around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Instead of taking advantage of the on flight TV service or listening to her podcast, or getting to finish the book she’d brought, like she had planned, Tessa spent the albeit short flight simply observing Scott’s well defined features. She lightly traced her finger down the handsome slope of his nose and gently grazed his very finely chiseled jaw bone. She drew her hands into his hair and straightened out the barely there tangles because he’d run his fingers through it so much. She now found him irresistible all the time; when he was cooking them dinner, when he was folding away their laundry and especially when he was playing with Maggie or fidgeting and straightening her clothes. Now that she’d looked at him very closely for the better part of the flight, nothing creepy about staring at your love, she wanted him so much more. The intimacy of just having him bundled up in her arms, fiercely shielding him from the anxiety that would plague him. Every so often he would squeeze her closer and mumble something completely incoherent so it caused her physical pain to have to wake him up when the pilot turned on the seat belt sign, indicating that they’d be landing soon.

Her want for him doubled when she saw him load their unnecessarily large suitcases into the trunk of the cab. Her eyes were fixed to his bare arms, despite the chilly November air, he’d chosen to shrug off his jacket and wrap it around her because “Don’t want you to get cold, T.” She was anything but cold. Her desire burned when the very well-defined muscles of his arms shifted so very deliciously below his skin. She couldn’t help but imagine those arms wrapped around her, fingers gripping her waist pressing her into a wall or a…

She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning and possibly freaking out the kind cab driver. As they pulled into their hotel’s drive through, she felt his hand gently graze her thigh and she was, once again, on fire again. Tessa practically rushed them across the hotel lobby to the reception, not waiting for a bellhop.

She was immediately put off by the way Louise looked at them vainly over the too thick rim of her glasses.

“Can I ask for your names please so I can direct you to your rooms.” Louise sneered making sure to pronounce the plurals in that sentence way too much.

“We reserved just one room under the name Moir, please.” Tessa said and felt bolder just seeing the way the receptionist nastily raked her gaze over the arm she had looped through Scott’s, and plastered herself tightly to her man’s side as she staked her claim with her body language. _He’s mine, all mine._

“Jeez, Tess.” he whispered in her ear, not helping at all.

Green eyes connected with his hazel ones and from the corner of his eyes he saw the lady behind the desk, Louise, holding their keycards for their hotels and he chuckled when Tessa snatched them away before pulling him behind her to get to the elevators. “Tess, calm down!” harshly whispered Scott when she pulled a little too hard on his hand, getting pulled back by the momentum of his resistance. “What’s gotten into you?” Scott had grabbed Tessa by the shoulder once they had entered the elevator, turning her around until they were face to face. He was surprised to see tears glistening in her gorgeous green eyes before she pressed her face to his chest. “Oh, my God. I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me but she was looking at you like a piece of meat and you’re mine, and— “ Tessa didn’t have the opportunity to finish her rambling speech as Scott’s lips landed on hers right after she had claimed him as hers. He had always gotten weak in the knees whenever someone (read: ex-girlfriends) had called him theirs, that hearing those words from the now swollen and pink lips of Tessa’s had driven him mad with wants. Her earlier fantasy became reality when she found her back pressed to the metallic wall of the moving car. “Scott, wait..” She tried to push him away but her willpower was nothing compared to the force he used to kiss her and draw those noises she usually reserved for the bedroom. They were in public, dammit. She needed to get herself back together but how could she when the man she was crazy about was doing those delicious things to her neck, and Oh, collarbones.

“Scott.. let’s get to our room first.” She had grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head away from it’s haven before pecking his lips, just one more time. Sue her, if she couldn’t resist him. Both of them were able to calm down, or at least to hide their desire — which was a good thing because two floors later, two couples joined them in the elevator, forcing Tessa and Scott to stand closer than what was appropriate for their situation.

It only took them seven minutes to reach their hotel door, six to end up kissing against the door, five to break out in a full on sprint, four for Scott to pull Tessa against his body and pressing a hard kiss to her pink lips, almost shoving his tongue in her mouth, three to realize it was really happening, two to calm down enough to start walking — hands touching with each and every steps they took , one to start laughing to release the thick tension that had wrapped around them — the kind of laugh that got Tessa to lean on the wall next to the elevator door while Scott was bend in half with his hands on his knees. 

Tessa pushed Scott away only far enough for her to slid the key card against the magnet to unlock the door and pressing the handle down, letting her body weight push the door open. She smirked at the man who was leering at her before pivoting and walking towards their bed. She rapidly dumbed her bag on the side — not caring one bit about it. She didn’t really have time to check anything about the room and its decor before strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a solid chest. She giggled before she broke into a full on belly laugh after she had been thrown on the bed. Her laugh ceased when Scott climbed on the bed, slotting his body above her. She could only stare up at him and gave free reign to her hands that seemed to have a mind of their own and started to glide over his well defined sides.

“Scott, take off your shirt.”

 

 

 

Scott was getting out of the en suite bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist when the FaceTime call connected with her mother’s phone. They had promised their little girl they would FaceTime every nights they were away and even if all Tessa wanted was to curl up in bed with Scott and enjoy this new side of their relationship, she also wanted to know what Margaret had been up to today with her Nana. She got distracted by an half naked Scott and completely missed the first few sentences her daughter had fired up her way. “Momma?! Momma?! Do you hear me?” heard the scream of her daughter, she shook her head and refocused on the screen of her phone. “Hi Monkey, sorry I didn’t realized the call had connected.” She leaned back on the pillow, smiling softly at Scott that was changing before he joined her. “Hi Baby girl!” called Scott before putting his head on her shoulder, waving at the little girl he was so in love with. “Daddy!” cried Margaret, so obviously in love with her father. “Daddy, why did you take a shower in mommy’s room?” innocently asked Margaret, watching as the pair of adults blushed on the screen. Scott coughed, trying to think of what to say. “The hotel we’re staying at mixed up our reservations and only had one room available left.” shrugged Tessa, the lie rolling out of her tongue easily. It had been their initial plan, but after some talking they had realized that both of them wanted to share this together and be together as much as they could — raising a daughter at the same time as trying to grow a relationship was hard, they needed all the time they could. Margaret accepted this answer before launching into her storytelling time about her day. “Mommy, I went to the shop with Nana, and she let me help a customer. I did it all by myself. Helped them chose what they needed and made they pay and I smiled as big as I could, like you taught me.” Tessa smiled. “Oh my, I’m so, so proud of you baby girl. I wish I could have been there to see it. I miss you.” “I miss you too, mom, dad. Are you coming home soon?” Margaret watched as her parents looked at each other and smiled. She could see their feelings as clear as the day. It was so obvious to her but she knew not to talk about it just yet. Adults were so complicated sometimes but apparently they needed time to deal with everything. She giggled as her Nana tickled her and let her know it was soon time to go to bed. “we’re coming home not tomorrow, but the day after!” Margaret nodded, trying to think of what she’ll do with all this time without her parents, but knew that she would be well taken care of. “Okay, I’ll see you then! I have to go because I need to go to bed. I love you! bye” and before Tessa or Scott could even respond, she had clicked on the red button on her screen, cutting the call off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Fey for working with me on this chapter because lets be real, it wouldn't be finished without you.


	25. Chapter 25

Margaret was shaking with excitement, her parents were coming home today and her grandmas had allowed her to go pick them up — even though her parents had strictly told them not to because of the amount of people there was in an airport. They hadn’t wanted to take the risk of losing her but Kate Virtue and Alma Moir were more than ready to take on this challenge. She could feel her grandmother at her back, holding on the collar of her shirt in case anyone tried anything. She would jerk off every time the double door leading to the baggage claim would open. She had never been in an airport before but Nana had taken the time to explain everything there was to know. The door opened again and before Kate, or Alma for that matter, could understand what was happening, Margaret took off and ran as fast as her legs would allow her before jumping in her dad’s arms as he had been the fastest to see her and drop his bag to catch her.

“DADDY! MOMMY!”

She landed in the safety of Scott’s arms, burrowing her face in his neck as her arms wrapped around his neck. “I never want you to leave ever again. EVER.” Margaret made sure to pout and let the tears form in her green eyes before reaching out for Tessa, only to realized she had walked to Kate. “Is mommy angry at me?” asked Margaret, looking back at her cot. Her happiness and excitement had died down a lot as she saw her mother walking away and hugging Kate while ignoring her. She had no idea what she had done as they had been apart for 3 whole days. “Oh no, baby girl. She just needs her own mommy for a little bit.”

“Oh… okay” Margaret pressed her face to his shoulder, trying not to be sad a the fact she wasn’t what Tessa needed right now. She understood the need to be with your momma but she had hoped she would get her parents for herself for a little while. Her face tucked into her dad, she let him carry her to Kate and logically Tessa, but she refused to reach out to anyone anymore, happy to be with the one person that had been happy to see her. Scott pressed a hand to the small of Tessa’s back and Tessa automatically leaned into his touch, turning to welcome her daughter. She closed the gap between them but frown when she saw her daughter’s teary eyes and before she could ask what was going on, she heard Scott murmuring that she was hurt she had ignored her for her own mother. “Oh Monkey, I’m sorry but I needed my mom!” She watched Margaret nodded, looking unconvinced. Tessa took Margaret from Scott and pulled her close to her chest. She had wrapped her arms under her bum to support her weight as she kept Maggie’s body facing hers instead of switching her to her hip. Their foreheads fell together on instinct. “Maggie, Monkey.. I love you with my whole heart. You know that, right?” her daughter nodded, eyes locking with hers. “During our trip, Daddy and I had to have really difficult talks with people for me to be your momma again, and I just needed my mommy to hug me — just like you needed me to hug you. I’m sorry I put my needs first, it wasn’t fair and I shouldn’t have done it but I knew Daddy was there with you.” A single tear slid down Margaret’s cheek before she launched herself at her mother, tiny arms wrapped around her neck and face pressed to her collarbones.

“I’m sorry mommy for being selfish.”

“Oh no baby girl. I love you!” Tessa pressed kisses all over Margaret’s face to make her laugh, smiling herself as she heard the sweet giggles of her daughter. She leaned back against Scott, and smiled at him — grabbing his hand in hers and squeezing before turning her attention back to their moms, whom were smirking at each other after noticing the entire exchange between their children. They had hoped for something to happen but they also knew how much pressure they were under at the moment and that it wasn’t the best setting for relation to evolve.

“Alright, let’s go fam!”

Margaret slid down her mother’s body without missing a beat before grabbing her hand, then she turned back to her dad and grabbed his hand as well before pulling the two of them behind her. It was time for her family to go home. She wanted a cuddle and some hot chocolate. It had been the longest she had been without her parents. Kate was driving while Alma took the passenger seat, forcing Tessa, Scott and Margaret to sit in the back. The little girl naturally found herself between her parents, debating whom to lean on. Both parents picked on it and Tessa pulled her closer to her chest faster than Scott could, holding a giggling Margaret in her arms while Scott started to tickle her little feet. “Daddy stop!” Squirming, Maggie tried to get away and pulled herself closer to her mom only to be stopped by her seatbelt. “Mommy, help!” Tessa was laughing as well, which proved to be a difficult combo with a squirming child in her arms, if she needed to help, said child. Margaret accidentally kicked Scott in the face as she was trying to escape the current tickle attack. She gasped, pulling herself up with a worried look on her face as tears started to build in her green eyes. “Daddy? You okay?” He was rubbing his jaw, Tessa was looking with a mix of worry and amusement in her ear. “Scott?” The man shook his head and turned to look at the women of his life. “I’m good, it just throbs a little but I’ll be okay.” offered Scott with a smile. “I’m so sorry daddy.” Margaret murmured before snuggling closer to Scott, burying her face to his chest. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s alright baby girl. You didn’t mean to. I’m good. I promise.”

The rest of the ride was spend in silence after that, with Margaret pressed to Scott’s body, holding onto Tessa’s hand. She loved being connected to the both of them and needed that connection right now. The car stopped and before the little girl could express her desire to be held, Scott was already pulling her in his arms as he was getting out of the car. She watched as his mom took his suitcase as he was carrying her. The passed the front door of their house and Margaret hold on tighter to Scott — not wanting to part from him, just yet.

The family of three spend the day cuddling together and watching movies or reading books, well Margaret was just listening as her parents read but she loved it nonetheless. She was sprawled on her dad chest with her feet in her mother’s lap when her eyes started to droop under the tiredness she could feel coming in. She moved a little bit to get more comfortable, grabbing Scott’s shirt in her fist and sighing in contentment. “I think we have a soon to be sleeping beauty in our arms, baby.” The terms of endearment woke her up a little bit, and she turned her face sleepily to catch Scott in the process of winking at her mother only to fall asleep just as fast as she had woken up. “I’ll get her settle in her bed, join me after?”

“I don’t think it’s such a good idea, Scott… we all know what happen when we’re in the same room.” cut Tessa, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

Scott smirked and pressed a peck to her lips before standing and walking up the stairs to get Maggie in her bed, ready for a full night of sleep. “It’s your loss, baby. You know where I’ll be if you change your mind.” Tessa sighed, staring at his back, letting her eyes wander over his perfect body — a body she wanted more than ever but she knew it wasn’t the best idea right now. She watched her loves disappear as Scott walked up the stairs before walking to the guest room and getting ready for bed. She already knew that this night was going to be restless but she had to make it through. She couldn’t risk their relationship based on their mutual sexual attraction — she wanted something real, something real. Tessa walked up to her suitcase and pulled the shirt she had stolen from Scott the day before when she had packed their suitcases, taking her clothes off and putting it on but not without stopping to smell his smell. She pulled the cover back and slid in the bed, checking her phone for some urgent matter before turning the light off, rolling around to attempt falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

After turning and turning, and turning again, restless Tessa finally gave up on trying to sleep because she knew the only way it would happen was for her to sleep in his arms, in his bed. She pushed the cover off of herself and took a deep breathe to calm her racing heart. It was so out of character for her to do something like this. She pushed herself and walked to his room, opening it slightly until she could slip inside the room. She stopped a few feet from the door, to observe his sleeping form in the perfect position for her to slip in, which she did. She pulled the cover back, just enough for her to slid in the bed, smiling when she felt the bed dip behind her. Patiently, she waited until his body pressed against hers and hummed at the warmth that was sipping through the shirt she was wearing. Tessa reached back, grabbed his hand and pulled his arm tighter around her waist, pulling his hand under her chin so that she could press a tender kiss to his knuckles. “Good night, babe.” She fell asleep before she could hear him whisper it back.

Tessa didn’t know how long she’d been asleep when she felt a soft tingling sensation hovering by the side of her face. It’s just that she had always slept better in Scott’s arms, his presence calmed her breathing and soothed her muscles so her entire body was able to relax— Jesus, what was that incessant feeling? She peeled her eyes open with such an enormous amount of effort to see Scott’s beautifully chiseled face hover nanometers before hers, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He gently nuzzled her nose with his own and oh so slowly lowered his mouth to hers. Tessa, in her half-awake state, smiled against his soft lips as she mumbled, or tried to. “Scott, morning breathe.”

He only pressed against her harder, nipping at her lips and selfishly demanding entrance. She refusing him access, teasing him for a bit before letting his tongue into her mouth. She let out a groan as she felt him shift his entire body on top of hers, carefully balancing himself on his elbows so as to not crush her under his weight. One of his hand moved up to tangle in her unkempt hair all the while keeping his lips firmly locked with hers. They have to pull away for air at one point but Scott doesn’t stop his pursuit there. His lips map a treacherous path from the corner of her mouth down her neck and gently nibbles on her collarbone, eliciting a breathy moan from her still, very sleepy self.

“Scott,”

“Hmmm, yes T?” he raised his face from where it had migrated to the crook of her neck, trailing his fingers up and down her sides as he smiled crookedly, his hair all fluffy. She squirmed a bit under Scott’s intense gaze, his eyes had darkened to a deep, chocolate brown that sended fire through her veins. Suddenly Tessa was very awake and she wanted more. She wanted so much more.

She slid her hands behind his neck and pulled him into another kiss, slipping her own tongue into his mouth and softly swirling it in his mouth causing him to gasp softly in surprise. He tightened his hold on her as she winded her hands into his mellow locks, her fingernails scratching lightly as they mess up his tresses beyond repair.

It was his turn to moan into her mouth, pulling away for a moment, “Oh my gosh, Tess.”

This caused her to giggle and Scott tried to stop her with another searing kiss before the situation got out of control. But she couldn’t stop and kept giggling breathily, continuously interrupting his attack on her lips. He knew that she was too far gone when all he could feel was her shaking with glee. He slowed down the kiss, reducing its tempo with gentler, caressing nips.

“Morning, Tessa.” he mumbled, pressing his cheek against hers as she tried and failed to muffle her giggles. Neither of them heard the pitter patter of tiny feet against the wood nor the barely there squeak of the hinge as the intruder tip toed into their room.

Margaret woke up to the sounds of the rain tapping against the windows of her room. She rolled over, trying to block the disturbing noise with her pillow but nothing could drown the song. “ugh!” she flopped back on her back, and looked around to look outside, but with the rain and the grey color of the sky, she couldn’t estimate what time it was. She knew her daddy wouldn’t mind but her momma would probably, if she had the possibility of sleeping in.

She pushed the cover off of her small body with another sigh before sitting up and sleeping her tiny feet in her slippers, the one with the giraffe head on them, speaking about giraffe, she turned and grabbed Tutu and then walked out of her room. She had planned to go downstairs and color in her book but she heard giggles from her dad’s room, and not any giggles. Her mom’s giggle. A smile broke on her face before she ran to the room, pushing the door open and jumping on the bed. She watched as her parents jumped away from each other, red blooming on their cheeks as Scott sat in the bed, opening his arms for her to snuggle in, which she did. “Hi Daddy” murmured Margaret as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning around and throwing herself at her mother and snuggling in the circle of her arms. “Hi Mommy.” Tessa smiled down at the little girl in her arms, before looking back up to Scott, blushing furiously at what Maggie had walked in. Margaret fell back asleep, groaning when Scott lifted her while Tessa pulled the cover. As much as they wanted to finish what Scott had started, they’d rather spend quiet time with their daughter.

After breakfast, Maggie left for her skating lesson with Alma and Tessa used this opportunity to finally sit down and talk with Scott about their relationship and what needed to be done.

“Scott” murmured Tessa as she had walked up to her man, arms wrapping around his waist while he was finishing to clean their dishes. Her face found its spot between his shoulder blades, pressing a soft kiss there. “We need to talk” She knew he would turn around and face her. She knew he would rather not have this conversation, but he knew it was necessary. “Alright, let’s do this.” His hand wrapped themselves around the jut of her hips before lifting her to the counter, stepping between her legs and letting his hands slide down until they rested on her thighs.

“The only thing I have to say, T, is that I love you and it should be the only thing that mattered..” his head bowed down, not entirely ashamed of himself but also not confident enough to look her in the eyes. “Hey babe…” She reached out with her hands, curling one of them around his neck and the other was under his chin to lift his head up. She pulled with the hand at his neck, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you too, this is not the issue but we have some important matter to discuss, regarding Maggie and our future.” her fingers played with his hair, smiling at him encouragingly. “We both know we love each other, but it’s not only about us… we have a little girl — that would be delighted to learn about us, but also crushed if anything was to happen. We can’t do that to her, Scott…” She watched as he nodded slowly, taking in her words. “I know.. but I’m just scared I’ll mess it up somehow.” She leaned in and kiss the corner of his mouth, lingering a little longer than necessary but she sensed in her gut that he needed it, needed her. “I know we’ll work out, this is not the issue here but we need boundaries and rules — at least at first.” She smiled in amusement as his head perked up, smiling like an idiot at her. “I’m all ears, Miss Virtue.” A giggle escaped her and before she knew what she was doing, her lips landed on his for a quick but dirty kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

Scott, Tessa and Maggie were the last ones to arrive at the traditional Moir barbecue. Tessa had to wait on Scott to pick them up after his day at the shop. Tessa had taken care of Margaret for the day as it was easier for them than hiring a babysitter but as the day went on, Margaret was being more difficult for no real reason. She was just being extra clingy. The second Scott had walked in, she had ran to him — arms wrapping around his legs, trying to climb him as if he was a tree. Scott pulled her up, snuggling her in his chest. “Hi baby girl! How was your day with mommy?”

Tessa recoiled at this question, preparing herself for the spat of her 5 years old but when she heard giggles and the deeper laughter of Scott, a smiled grew on her face even if confusion was the biggest emotion inside of her. She walked to the entrance and what she saw broke her heart and put it back together in a second. Scott was holding Maggie against his chest, both of her legs around his waist. Her hands were lost in his hair at the nape of his neck, as always. Their heads were tilted together, whispering to each other. She was about to walk off and let them enjoy their reunion when both of them reached out, without even turning their heads. “How, did you just do that?” Asked Tessa while walking up to them and pressing a kiss to their cheeks. “My loves, we should go or else we’ll be late.”

A bright smile erupted on their faces and Tessa promised herself she would do everything she could to get this reaction out of them. She ran her fingers in Maggie’s hair before asking her to run up to her room to get her shoes and coat on. The little girl nodded and left to get her things – not caring about a thing in the world. Tessa took advantage of their quiet moment to press a quick kiss to his lips, before slotting herself against his chest — her nose pressed to his collarbone. “I missed you today.” She felt his arms wrap around her body, pulling her in that much closer and pressed his face in the spot that was now claimed as his. Shivers running down her spine and a smile stretching the skin around her mouth at the feeling of his lips on her skin. “Scott, baby, stop… We need to leave soon.” Scott stopped only to press a chaste kiss to her lips, before tucking piece of hair behind of her ear. “You are no fun, but at least you are a good looking no fun.” He smirked and stepped back as pitter patter could be heard from the staircase. Maggie came in running at full speed, her coat and shoes on. “Let’s go!!” and after this loud exclamation, the family of three was on its way.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie had immediately disappeared from her parents’ sight, perfectly happy to hang out with her cousins while she could. The annual barbecue was the one night where all of the kids were allowed to stay up past their usual bedtime and Margaret was looking forward to that. Scott had stopped Tessa before she could enter the house, pulling on her wrist to pull her in – wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin below her ear. “Sorry.. I just needed this.” Murmured Scott when he pulled away, looking sheepishly at his love. He was about to keep apologizing when he felt a chaste kiss being pressed to his lips. “you don’t have to apologize for hugging me, or kissing me or.. you know.. touching me..” Tessa had murmured the last part with an enticing lip biting before sliding inside the house with a laugh. None of the people inside knew about the development of their relationship and Tessa wasn’t even sure she was ready to tell the world just yet and sneaking around was half the fun. She walked up to Alma first, hugging the woman before turning to hug her mother and sister. It was still weird to have them both around her now, after everything that had happened. She moved around the house, kissing and hugging the people she walked past, exchanging pleasantries while keeping an eye on Scott (and Maggie, when the little girl was around.)

Tessa was in the middle of a conversation when she felt a hand slide down her arm before disappearing and she turned her head to smile at Scott before turning her attention back to Joe and Alma. They were discussing their potential next vacation as a family but nothing was sure with their job and with Maggie starting school soon it would be even more complicated. “Maggie can totally skip school for a few days in elementary..” Started Alma, looking at the two with a questionable look. She knew something had changed but she didn’t dare say anything, after all, Alma had spend half of Scott’s life that he would find his T-bone again. She was all too happy to wait for them to announce whatever had changed between them. “We did it a lot with Scott!” added Joe to what, Tessa laughed and added. “Well look what it’s done to him in the end.” Scott pouted, pretending to be hurt and as always, Maggie came running straight to his legs. “Don’t be sad, daddy. I love you!” He pulled his little girl up and blew a raspberry on her belly, eliciting her loud belly laugh. “Momma said something mean.” Scott pushed his pout to be more visible and Margaret Alma Virtue Moir, always the first cheerleader of Scott Moir, turned a sharp gaze to her mother. “Apologize.” Her hands came up to her hips. “Momma, we don’t say mean things to family. Apologize now.” Tessa who was having trouble keeping her composure turned slightly to face more Scott than Maggie and apologized profusely before reaching out and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and whispering something only he could hear.

Happy, Margaret asked to be put down and ran after her cousins once more, laughing and screaming. The group of four soon turned to a group of 6 when Kate and Jordan joined them. The group decided to sit together, hoping to keep the easy ambiance going. The chose one of the round tables, Scott stopping Margaret in her chase just to let her know where they would be sitting. The little girl nodded, pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran to her mother to do the same before running off once more – knowing that she would soon be called for dinner at the kids table. Reaching their table, the adults sat in the following order; Scott Tessa Jordan Kate Alma, with Joe closing the round. Food and drinks were flowing through the evening, proving to be more than Tessa could really handle. She was leaning against Scott, not really thinking about it until he stopped the hand that was carefully moving higher and higher on his thigh. “Tessa, calm down… we’re not alone babe.” Murmured the man to try to stop her. It seemed to work for a little while only for Tessa to start again. Scott laughed it off and as soon as the music started – Alma and Joe had decided to have a music system this year, allowing anyone to go and choose a song. Scott stood and pulled Tessa by the hand, leading her to the center of the “dance-floor” with Tessa not only verbally protesting but physically incapable of following his rapid pace. Once in the center, he pulled her close and Tessa smirked, knowing why he was so impatient to get there and alone. She pressed her body against his, moving slowly with the tempo of the song. “I love you.” Murmured Tessa in the crook of his neck, pressing a kiss there and while she had only wanted for it to be chaste – it was rapidly turning into much more. “I love you too, but God help me Tessa. Stop doing this.” Scott was having trouble calming his body and Tessa was not helping with all the kissing going on. He pressed a kiss on his own to her ear, pleading with her to stop. He felt her sigh more than hear it. “Fine, but you are the no fun one, now. You better make it up to me, and soon.” Scott couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face, nodding at her request.

 

* * *

 

 

Margaret had been sitting at the kids table for dinner. It was the first time she had felt confident enough to do so, she was about to tell Charlotte about it when this one tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to something behind her. She followed the silent order and turned, not expecting to find her parents dancing this close together. She had seen them shift closer and closer together but she had never really thought much of it.  After all, they were her parents, and even if she knew Scott wasn’t her real daddy he was to her and that was what mattered. She looked at them, and saw the way her mom was leaning against Scott and how her face was smashed in his neck. She laughed it off when her cousins started to ask questions, choosing to focus her energy on the lovely sight in front of her. When the song ended, she turned back to the table – entering the conversation once more.

 

* * *

 

 

While the song ended, Tessa wrapped her fingers around Scott’s and pulled him after her to the backdoor. The wine she had consumed and the warmth of Scott’s body against hers was too much for her to handle. She walked with a rapid pace, turning around the corner of the tent the Moir had put up in their backyard before turning to Scott and pulling him into the circle of her arms. Breathing him in, she pressed her face to his chest, hands gripping the back of his shirt. “mmh..kiddo?” Shaking her head, the woman in his arms pressed her face to his chest, holding him as close as he could. “I just wanted a minute with you, alone.” Since the moment they had their conversation about their relationship, not one quiet moment had been given to them. All they had had was stollen ones and not enough of those had been simple or quiet. He closed his arms around her, squeezing tighter and playing with her hair. “I love you, babe.” murmured Scott in the crook of her neck, lips pressing to her skin. Swaying to the music they could still hear and enjoying each other presence, the couple took advantage of their spot until a little girl interrupted their moment, looking more tired than both of them remembered.

 

* * *

 

 

Margaret was looking after her parents, they hadn’t spent much time with them lately and she just wanted to be with them. As much as dancing and goofing around with her cousins was great, she was craving the quietness her parents could give her. She walked to the center of the tent and spun slowly around, scanning the room with narrowed eyes. She found her Nana, her Ma, auntie Jo and her uncles but she couldn’t find the people she was looking for. She ran to her auntie, throwing her arms around her legs and waiting until Jordan looked down at her. She crunched down and wrapped her arms around the smaller body against her. “What’s up, Maggie Pie?” Maggie grimaced but giggled at the nickname before turning another eye to the tent, still looking for her parents. “Have you seen momma and daddy? I wanted quiet time with them but I can’t find either of them.” Jordan pulled her niece up in her arms and started to look around as well before shrugging when she realized that both her sister and Scott were missing from the assembly. She walked around a bit, trying to keep Margaret as calm as possible. Everyone in the room knew how Margaret would react if she really thought her parents had left her alone. Linda was working on this with her but it would take time and they all knew that and were preparing to help this little girl to get better.

She moved and as she turned on the left, rounding another table she saw a glimpse of light color through the window. She would have recognize the curve of that shoulder everywhere — having grown up with it, she tapped Margaret on the shoulder and discreetly pointed to the slit in the door of the tent, ready to put Maggie down the second her eyes landed on them. She squirmed and took off just as her feet touched the ground, not caring one bit about other people. She had a goal and she would reach it. She ran around people, chairs, table, more people and finally reached outside. She pushed through the door — almost face planting before re-balancing herself. She slowly turned her head to find herself face to face with her parents. “Momma..” murmured Maggie while rubbing her eyes before reaching out with her arms, walking to them. She let herself fall in her mother’s arms, grateful she had found them at last. She pressed her face in the crook of her neck, arm reaching out for his dad’s hand. “You okay, Monkey?” asked Tessa, pressing small kisses to the top of her head while Scott played with her hair, keeping her calm and sleepy. “I just wanted to be with you.” Maggie squeezed her arms around her mom and wrapped her body more entirely around Tessa’s waist and shoulder. She was slowly but surely turning in Maggie the Koala bear. She hummed, smiling before pressing a kiss of her own on the collarbone next to her lips. She stayed there, just enjoying the feeling of being with her parents again. “Why did you guys leave the room? I got scared… auntie Jo helped me find you.” Margaret felt the energy of the room switched but she couldn’t understand that it was due to her question. She looked up, terrified that they wanted to leave her. Tears were building fast in her eyes as she pushed herself away from the comfort she had come to love but Tessa pulled her in, pressing their forehead together. “We just needed to talk, baby girl. We would never leave you alone, not without telling you first.” Scott was playing with her hair, pressing kisses to the top of her head until the little girl was giggling. By now, Margaret knew how to read both of her parents body language and expression and knew deep down that it was the truth but she still wanted to be with them for a little while but the cold from outside was getting to her. “Momma… I’m cold.”

The little family walked back inside under Maggie’s request as she was getting cold and tired. She wanted to spend time with her parents and who were they to refuse this request? As Scott pulled the door open to enter the house once again, he felt small fingers touching the nap of his neck and he turned around, looking at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, Maggie?” The little girl tilted her head on the left, smiling sweetly at her daddy before pulling with the hand that had somehow stayed in his hair. “huggy, daddy!” Scott smiled and walked back to his girls, wrapping both of his arms around Tessa and Maggie. A laugh escaped Tessa at the humming sound Margaret made when her head landed on her dad’s shoulder, surely it was more comfortable that hers but it was still funny to watch. Scott looked up from his intense staring contest with Maggie’s head to look at her, his hazel eyes locked with her green ones before winking and pulling her that much closer. They knew what they wanted out of their relationship, it was just a matter of how to get it. She moved slowly to get closer to her family, she felt his arm under Maggie’s bum to support her weight as well her free hand landing on his hips and pulling him closer. He turned naturally in the movement, pressing his hip against hers – shiver running up his spine as her hand moved around his waist, curling around him. He drop a kiss to her head, ignoring the fact that their daughter was standing in between them.

Tessa looked up and smiled at him, and despite the refusal of her adoption request, her life couldn’t get better than it was right as this moment. She was surrounded by people she loved, arms around the people she loved the most in the world. She looked down to Margaret and pressed their noses together before pressing a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. “Love you, Monkey!” She didn’t wait for her to reply, knowing how Margaret could get when sleepy. Her gaze moved up once again, locking with the hazel that would always bring her a sense of safety and love. She smiled, hand moving up to reach his neck and pulled him down – toward her – until their lips met and the world around her stopped moving. She felt Scott adjusted their daughter against him, slowly, trying not to disturb her and keep the kiss going. His hand had moved around her waist and was pulling her that much closer – forcing their body to align and sway together. Tessa pushed her lips closer to his, tongue peeking out to touch his mouth. Scott growled softly at the contact, giving Tessa’s the push she needed to pressing up on her tiptoes. Lips opening around his, before welcoming his tongue in with hers. Slowing the kiss gradually, both pressed their forehead together in a synchronized movement, both looking start struck. The moment was broken by the squeal of a little girl they knew really well, groaning in unison, Maggie was able to slid down and ran off, reaching the door before either of her parents could stop her. Their daughter was running straight to Jordan, and the couple looked back at each other after having followed the loud escape of their little girl. Scott raised his eyebrow in a silent question while Tessa shrugged as her answer before pressing up and kissing him again. “I don’t regret it, Scott. I could never.” Scott smiled softly, caressing the apple of her cheeks with his hands, holding her head before pressing a kiss to her mouth, taking the time to explore.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie who had ran away, crushed into Jordan’s legs excitedly. She reached up with her arms. “Jojo, I need to tell you something.” Everything about the little girl was somber, serious but a hint of mischief in her eyes was enough to reassure the people surrounding her. She pressed her hands to her aunt’s cheeks and smiled before whispering, or not due to her excitement. “Momma and Daddy were kissing! KISSING!” She started to nod, showing that she was really telling the truth. She didn’t see how the room went quiet at her words or how Jordan turned around to see if she could find her sister and Scott – letting out a small squeal of her own when her eyes spotted them in an intimate embrace. She pivoted around to face her mother and Alma, the two of them silently crying. Margaret laughed at their reaction before turning to her auntie Jo, as if a light bulb had light up in her head. “Jojo, my shooting star wish became true!” said Maggie before jumping off of Jordan and running back to her parents, yelling “Mommaaa, can I get a little brother, now?” All the people present laughed at her antics, knowing that this girl was the less discreet person on earth – even when she tried. Tessa groaned and crushed down to be level with her daughter. “Monkey, we already had this conversation..” tried to reasoned the younger Moir. “But mommy, you and daddy were kissing! You said that grown ups kiss only when they’re in love, this is why you never kiss anyone and people in love have babies together.” Margaret stomped her foot on the ground, hands on her hips. She was frowning at her mother, turning to her daddy. “Daddy, tell her it’s the truth!” Her little eyebrows were almost touching in the middle but her eyes were so vibrant, begging him to give her the final word, the winning word. Jordan who had walked after Maggie, followed by Alma and Kate. All three of them were nodding in the background, snickering for Jordan, weeping for the grandmothers.


	27. Chapter 27

Margaret Alma Virtue-Moir was sitting on the front rows of seats in the bus taking her back to Ilderton. She had been away for a week, the longer she had ever been from her parents. She couldn’t wait to get back to her house, her own room and her usual schedule. As much as she had loved skating camp, she had missed her mom and her dad. She had missed skating with the two of them, and as much as she liked learning new tricks, being the youngest of the camp was annoying, even when she was the best. Nobody wanted to talk to the baby of the group, none of them had treated her the way they should have and this was one of the reason, Margaret couldn’t wait to get back to her people. The bus stopped and before the coach could open his mouth to give directive, the little girl had grabbed her skate bag and backpack and ran outside, running as fast as her tired body would allow her before crashing into her parents legs. She wrapped one arm around each of their legs and squeezed, pressing her tears marked cheeks to the fabric of her mommy’s leg. She felt they fingers play with her hair at the same time, calming the panic that had been growing slowly but surely in her mind. She moved her arms up and held them still until her daddy picked her up, pulling her at their height. Once up there, she turned around looking for something that was currently missing and before she could articulate her thoughts her mom was pressing a kiss to her temple and murmuring that what she was looking for was at home with Ma and Nana. She felt the weight that had been on her shoulder from the second she had set foot in that damn bus leave her body and she let herself fall forward, trusting her mother to catch her, small arms ready to wrap themselves around her mommy’s frame, head finding its place in the crook of her neck. “I don’t wanna go there again, mom.” She had taken a really big inhalation before murmuring these words against the skin of her mom. She knew how much it would disappoint her dad to learn this, which is why she was telling her mommy first.

She had always been better at talking with her dad, after all they had known each other since they were as big as her. Her mother being her mother, pressed a kiss to her head once again before letting go of her father for him to retrieve her suitcase and the report on her first camp. She turned her around and looked at her. “We’ll talk once we get home, I promise but I think you need to let it settle before taking any big decision — but remember that the decision is yours to take, no matter what.” She smiled up at her for a moment and pressed a kiss to her nose before pressing their foreheads together until a cough broke them apart. She turned slightly, only to acknowledge the person disturbing her reunion with her mom. She quickly realized that it was her dad, holding the phone up for her to take. She did and a smile blossomed on her face immediately. She asked her mom to put her down silently before running to the car, ready to climb in as soon as Scott would press the opening button. She climbed in and buckled herself in as well, while still talking to the person on the other side of the conversation. By the way she was moving her hands, she knew she was talking to her grandmas and learning more and more about what she had missed in the past week. Tessa had known that it had been hard for her to leave them all so soon but skating was what had relinked their family and she had wanted to go, now, on the other hand, Tessa was starting to regret her decision. She could see how tired and sad she had been running out of the bus. The tears hadn’t been a real surprise to neither Scott or Tessa, they had after all made an emotional kid but the fact that she let them fall in public like this, and so soon was a bit surprising. She pressed her hand to Scott’s shoulder, glancing up at him before walking to the car as well, knowing that he would follow her. He had always been following her, and always will. She reached the car first and stopped to listen to Margaret talking on the phone.

“It was great” said Maggie, lacking the entire excitement she should be feeling. “I mean, I got to skate and learn more tricks but I didn’t like being the littlest… You know, Nana, I was the best at camp and it didn’t make me happy because at the end of the day, I was alone.. I made myself skate badly to make it better for the group, because the coaches asked me to.. They told me that it wasn’t normal for me to skate that well at my age and that I must have been lying about my age…” Tessa saw with horror, how tears falling on her daughter’s cheeks before turning around to see Scott right there, holding the strap of her bag so tightly she was scared it would break in half, before turning his face to the group of coaches standing next to the bus, laughing all together. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her before he could do something else. Margaret was taking care of it herself by telling her grandmothers. She was smart and knew that telling her Ma, owner of the club and rink, was the best way to get them back. She turned her attention back to her daughter and saw that she was laughing and decided it was time for them to go home. She reached up, on her tiptoes before pressing a kiss to Scott’s lips, pulling him closer to her as the kiss evolved. “Let’s go home, babe.”

 

* * *

 

 

Margaret waited until the car stopped and her mom threw out a thumb up for her to get out. She couldn’t wait a second longer, before being reunited with her favorite human being. She left all of her belongings in the car, not caring in the least about what was happening to her stuffs — only caring about reaching the house as fast as she could. She ran up the stairs and pushed the front door open, her eyes immediately falling on the toddler in her Nana’s arm. She looked at Luke, who started to move around, trying to get down. Luckily for him, his Nana crouched down, allowing him to extent his little arms out for his sister. She ran and stopped neatly in front of him, holding her arms out for her little brother to fall into. “I missed you so much, Luky.” She was pressing kisses to his chubby cheeks and forehead. Luke, being a 10 months old toddler was beginning to stand up by himself and her sister was now strong enough to hold him up. Kate moved back a little bit, looking out over the pair of sibling reconnecting after a week of being separated. She looked up and saw their parents standing in the lobby, holding onto each other with tears breaming in their eyes. She smiled softly and nudged Alma up, pointing to the pair that was hugging in the same way as the little kids at the feet. Alma moved back a little bit, making sure to get the four of them in the shot before capturing this moment before turning around and walking to the kitchen to prepare her famous hot chocolate. She knew Maggie would need it to talk about the camp and her week away.

Luke whimpered pitifully when his sister pulled away a little bit, before she landed on her butt and pulled him in her laps, holding him to her chest — not ready to let go yet. “I’m not ever leaving you, baby brother.” She felt herself being pulled up, squealing in delight and holding her brother tighter against her, she turned her head to find her daddy’s face right next to hers — he had just pulled them up, walking to the living room. “you’ll be more comfortable baby girl, and baby Luke is bound to fall asleep soon too.” She pouted at those words, not ready for her brother to leave her even if it was only for a few hours and only for his much needed sleep. She nodded and let her daddy take her to the couch where he disposed of them before arranging a pillow at her back, helping her to stay upright. She felt the couch moved on her left and she turned her head to see her mommy sitting there, holding Tutu in her hand and Kiddo in the other. Both of her kids took their stuffed animal, Tutu in Margaret’s arms and Kiddo in Luke’s. Margaret had gifted the monkey plush to Luke, saying that it had been passed over from her dad to her mom and then her and now it was time for Kiddo to be passed over to the littlest Moir. Alma walked in with a tray full of mugs, sitting on the other couch in the living room where Kate was already sitting. The older women looked at each other, knowing they would do anything to make their granddaughter happy again.

“I don’t ever wanna go to places where people will tell me to be something I’m not. I’m smart, I’m cute, I’m a good skater and I love to win. They don’t have any rights to make me feel like it’s a bad thing and I have every right to speak for myself and what I believe in. Without you — ” She turned to Scott, taking his hand. “— I wouldn’t be here. I probably would have ended in a really bad place with really bad people, but you chose me and made me believe again that I could be the person I was… _am._ And you —“ She turned to her grandmothers, finding their gazes and smiling softly. “You are both amazing grandmas, and Luke and I are lucky to have you both, as well as all of our cousins but more importantly you both are amazing women. I’m lucky to have you as role models, inspirations and people to look up to.” She pushed herself from the couch — after having switched her brother to the couch by himself and went to hug them, murmuring loving words in their ears before walking back to her mom, standing in front of her and taking her hands in hers. “But you, Mom.” She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt her mother squeeze her hands back. “You spent the first five years of my life with me, it was only the two of us — and for a while, I thought it would be the only thing I would ever need but life decided otherwise. You gave up on me for the right reasons at the time and I understand this now. I believe that you believed that it was the right and best decision for me. You put me first and I will always be grateful for this. I love you, Mommy.” She pulled on the hands she was holding until her mom’s forehead touched her shoulder, wrapping her smaller arms around her. “I forgive you, Momma. I forgive you. I love you.” She could feel her mother’s shoulder shake, she squeezed tighter, looking up to her dad — silently asking for help. He moved and pulled her mother in his arms, without crushing their littlest kid. “And you, baby Luky, you are the light of my life and I’ll be there through thick and thin. You’ll always have me, looking out for you. I love you so much.” She pressed a loud kiss to her little brother’s forehead and then pulled him in his arms. “We’ll always be together, always. Nobody will ever be left alone in this family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank; Friddi, Eve, and Fey, because this story would have never, ever reached its finished point without their supports. 
> 
> This is the first multi chapter that I’ve ever written and I never realized how much work it was and how much time was put into a story. I’m even more in awe with authors now.  
> I’ll see you in my next story, if there is one.


End file.
